Sweet Surprise
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Klaus gets revived before Alaric can kill him, although who wakes him is a shock to even the big bad hybrid himself. Please R/R. Rated M for later chapters. Sorry i'm rubbish at doing summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, books or TV Show**

**If you like it then please Review, would really mean a lot**

* * *

Her brand new black Prada heels clicked along the floors of the hallway as she looked up at the numbers of each compartment. Her hands were shoved deep into the pockets of her Belstaff Lola Blouson leather jacket which covered her brand new D&G black t-shirt that she got when she was in New York, that's where she got the phone call. The keys of the compartment were in the right back pocket of her black diesel jeans, the new women's edition. She'd managed to get a copy of the keys from a friend and made her way over as soon as she could. Her blonde hair curled to perfected sat perfectly along her shoulders and spread and swayed along her back with each step she took while her side fringe was swept to the side. Her deep sapphire blue eyes scanned the numbers intently. She could hear the blood bags she'd packed swishing about in her new black prada bag, the sound was actually making her slightly hungry but she knew he'd need all the blood he could get now that he's been weakened like this. She had to find him before either one or both of the Salvatores got there or the hunter she'd been so cautiously warned about, they refused to tell her the hunters name, they just warned her that he was stronger than any of them. She knew it was a risk coming out here and that it was probably one she could regret in a few years time but she had to save him. She wouldn't lose him, not again, not like this. She just had to find him.

She turned yet another corner and carried on her journey down the line scanning each number. She'd just been lucky the witch she'd convinced to help her wasn't exactly the Salvatore's biggest fan and agreed to help her the moment she explained her plan to ruin the Salvatore's and their precious little doppelganger. She was beginning to get impatient as she felt as though she had been walking the exact same halls for a thousand more years. She had been warned that there was a hunter on the loose with an immortal white oak stake and that she had to be extremely careful, but since when did she ever listen to anybody's advise about what she should do. Her footsteps echoed through the empty place. She looked up at the compartment infront of her. 1012. A wicked grin spread along her blood red lips, she was getting closer. A noise made her whip round as the light above her head started to flicker slightly. She hurried her way up the corridor.

1015, 1016, 1017, 1018, 1019 and finally 1020

She took a deep breath as she yanked off the lock and forced the door upwards. She coughed a little as dust hit her. She had to squint her eyes as her hand scanned the walls for a light switch. A dull light came on above her head allowing her eyes to finally scan all the junk the Salvatore's had shoved into the compartment. Slap bang in the middle of the compartment was a huge red oak coffin that covered most of the compartment. She walked over to it carefully, still deciding on wither to open it or not. Did she really want to face him? Would he forgive her after the way she spoke to him just before she left?

She inhaled and exhaled slowly before making up her mind. She pulled the coffin lid up slowly. His skin was grey and cracked in some places. His light blond hair was shorter than when she had last seen him, it had been three hundred years since they'd last seen each other, but other than that he still looked the exact same. A smile covered her lips as she remember how he used to be before he found out there was a way to break the curse placed on him by his bitch of a mother. She gritted her teeth as she thought about the woman so heartless she killed her children to turn them immortal then tried to do it again. She jumped back in surprise when his blue eyes snapped open before moving to meet her. She frowned she looked into his eyes, they used to be so full of light and mischief but were now dull and lifeless. He looked a shadow of his former self. He looked nothing like the man she had stormed out on three hundred years ago without turning back. His eyes stared mindlessly into hers, she wasn't sure if he knew she was there or not, or wither he was in denial that she was there to help him.

She slowly reached into her bag and pulled out one of the blood bags. She grabbed a straw and poked it through the top of the blood bag before allowing her fangs to drop down from her gums with a pop as her eyes turned black, she felt the veins swimming underneath them. The predator in her was out. She pulled up her jacket sleeve slowly before sinking her fangs deep into her wrist, hissing as she did so. ' He better bloody appreciate this' was the only thought on her mind as she allowed her blood to drip slowly into his mouth. She quickly pulled her wrist away before grabbing the blood bag. She placed the straw between his lips and tipped it up slowly so the crimson liquid flowed through the straw and into his mouth. She saw his throat move as he gulped it down. His eyes fell close as she removed the blood bag and allowed the blood she'd given him mixed with the human blood to do the magic. She grabbed the chains and used all her force to pull them off with one hand as she knew he'd be too weak to do it himself.

She grabbed a plastic garden chair that had been sitting the other side of the coffin before resting her feet upon the bottom half of the coffin. She began examining her nails in a bored fashion.

After what felt like house she finally heard a sharp gasp and panting as she saw he began to sit up. He didn't see her because of the coffin lid. He slowly climbed out the coffin stretching his aching muscles. She used her left foot to slam the coffin lid shut. He spun round to face her growling. His eyes were black with a yellow iris, he had a set of vampire fangs plus a set of werewolf fangs beside them. She huffed and raised her eyebrows at him.

His jaw dropped in shock as he took in her appearance. His eyes immediately turning back to their light blue colour they were before, they were now graced with the brightness she had missed. His eyes scanned her face as they bulged out of his head at her.

''About time, do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here. I'm thee most impatient person ever and you take forever to wake up. Not a good way to get on my good list now is it'' she snapped sarcastically over towards him. His mouth moved as if trying to form words that shock had taken from his lips

He stared at her in a confused manner as if he was hallucinating and she wasn't actually there. She waved up towards him to show him that it was her and that she was actually sitting infront of him and so it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him, she was real. He thought she was dead, he flinched as he remembered the harsh words they had traded on the last night they saw each other before she ran out the door and never came back. Klaus remembered how worried he was about her when she didn't come back but he knew she could handle herself

''Larisa?'' Klaus finally managed to chock out. His voice sounded hoarse and weak from lack of use.

The moment her name left his lips a smile broke out onto her face as he continued to stare at her in shock.

''Hello dad, miss me?''

* * *

**What do you guys think? please R/R, it would real mean a lot to me**

**I'll write more tomorrow, i promise **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own vampire diaries**

* * *

Klaus' eyes stayed on her for what felt like hours. She was beginning to get a little freaked out by his stare. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder as she folded her arms across her chest.

''You just gonna stand their gawping or are we going to get you out of here before one of your little Salvatore friends comes back'' She snapped up towards him. He still stared at her confused until suddenly she saw him sway on the spot. He began to fall backwards but luckily she was quicker. She guided him over towards the chair and forced him to sit down before grabbing the blood bag and pressing it to his lips. Klaus' eyes looked at her confused as he raised his hand to cup her cheek gently. She snuggled her cheek further into his hand causing him to smile, she hadn't done that since she was a little girl.

''You may wanna take it easy, your still weak dad, you need to rest. Come on you can sleep in the car. My Uncles and Aunt are waiting for us at a motel quite a bit outside of Mystic Falls'' she said helping him to his feet. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she supported half his weight.

''I'm not dying you know, I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own'' Klaus said in a slightly snapping tone towards his daughter as he tried to pull his arm from around her shoulders but she was having none of it

''I know, I just resurrected you from the dead'' Her eyes beamed up at him as she chuckled slightly causing him to smile slightly and roll his eyes

''Oh very funny, how much you make me laugh dear daughter'' He sighed sarcastically down towards her. She grinned back up as he rolled his eyes.

''No need to get cranky, jeez you really are turning into a granddad, considering your age and everything'' She smirked causing him to narrow his eyes at her as she smirked down at the floor refusing to meet his glare

''your never to old for a good slap you know Miss Mikaelson'' He snapped down towards her causing her to chuckled slightly. He frowned at her clearly not finding the situation amusing

''Try me dad, right now I think I'd beat you with my eyes closed, I mean your hardly at your fittest'' She sniggered as she released him slightly and his knee gave way a little proving her point.

''Shut up and get me out of here'' He snarled in reply hating to be proved wrong by his own daughter

''Yes sir'' she giggled helping him along the many corridors until they got to her car. She grabbed the bag of blood bags from the boot and threw it down towards his feet. ''Tuck in, it'll help you regain some of your strength''

* * *

Larisa kept her eyes on the road as her brand new silver Jaguar C-X16 turned the corner. They were far away from mystic falls now, she knew Rebekah, Kol and Elijah would be waiting for her to see if she was successful in reviving him. Klaus sat beside her draining another blood bag. She felt his eyes on her. He still couldn't believe she was here and that she had actually helped him after the way they'd both spoken to each other.

''You know, you may need to slow down on that stuff. This is a brand new car, just bought it last week and if you start throwing up blood then your getting me a new car, dad'' Larisa chuckled as she turned her head to look at him only taking her eyes off the road for a second. He chuckled lightly as an amused expression covered his eyes, she was just as he remembered. He rolled down the window and tossed the blood bag out allowing it to fly off in the wind. She glared at him as she'd warned him not to do it incase he got blood on the car. He turned round and shot her an apologetic look.

''There was no where else to put it'' he simply replied to her glare. He leaned down and began searching in the bag again and saw that there was only one left. He looked from her to the blood bag. She looked down to see what he was looking at and saw it was her favourite type of blood. She growled in a warning tone as he got his fangs ready to tear it open.

''Leave that one, it's mine. You've already had ten, I've only had half of the one I gave you when you woke up'' she snarled using her left hand to reach out and snatch the blood bag from his hands. He chuckled yet again causing her to smile. Anyone who saw them would know right away they were father and daughter as they were too alike not to be.

''Speaking of such things, why did you come and save me. I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in over three hundred years then suddenly the moment I'm on my death bed, you show up and save me. Very unlike you, don't you think'' he smirked turning round in his seat to face his daughter. She reminded him so much of himself yet also so much of her mother. Klaus remembered the day her mother left them, Larisa was two and she's been left with the maid until Klaus got home. He tried to find her but she'd disappeared.

''You're my dad, do I need a reason for wanting to keep you alive'' Larisa looked at him, genuine hurt showed in her eyes as she looked at him. He suddenly felt a surge of guilt wash through him. ''Why do you think I saved you then?''

''Because you heard that if you kill an original then you kill anyone they've ever turned or anyone in their bloodline'' Klaus sighed resting the back of his head against the head rest as he continued to look at her. Larisa looked at him a bit shocked.

''See I didn't know that fact and technically father, you didn't turn me, Uncle Kol did. I remember because you beat him unconscious and broke his neck and you broke it about five times after he woke up from the first one'' Larisa smiled

''But your still my daughter so you're my flesh and blood. Reason for beating up Kol was I didn't want you to be turned this young, obviously your mother I had to change shortly after your birth because she had lost so much blood and would have died. Speaking of your mother, how is she?'' Klaus asked as that was one of the reasons Larisa had left him was to go and find her mother.

''Wouldn't know, found her one day, bitch slipped off the next so I haven't seen her in two hundred years, probably for the best, I didn't know her anyway. You were the parent I was close to'' Larisa smiled over at Klaus who grinned back in reply. He had to admit, he did miss his baby girl over the centuries

''You were a right daddy's little princess when you were younger. Who told you where I was Rara'' he used his old nickname for her. She growled in a low and threatening manner. He looked a bit shocked at her out burst.

''Don't call me that, I'm not a kid anymore. And for you information, it was Uncle Elijah, I was in New York and he somehow got my number but he didn't know what compartment you were in, I had to go to a witch to find that out fortunately, a witch who also hates your buddies the Salvatore brothers'' She smirked. Klaus finally noticed that he'd left all of the Elena's blood bags at the mansion.

''Turn around I left something back at the house'' Klaus shouted towards her, he narrowed his eyes towards her as she chuckled slightly. ''if you do not turn this car around I purposely pour that blood bag all over the dashboard'' he shouted. A glare formed in her eyes as a her lips made a pout. 'God she looks like Rebekah when she does that' was the only thought in Klaus' mind as he glared back towards his near tantrum daughter. It scared him just how much she was a perfect mixture of all him and her mother with bit of his siblings added onto her traits, mannerisms and personality

''Don't worry we have all your freaky blood bags from your doppelganger, although uncle Kol drained two and uncle Elijah destroyed one. Wreck my car, I'll wreck your face'' she snapped back in reply as a wicked grin spread along her lips. He sighed in relief as he relaxed knowing the blood was safe. His brothers would pay for their actions later.

''So I take it your Uncle Elijah told you about the new hunter when you spoke to him on the phone?'' Klaus asked. Larisa nodded turning her head towards him confused ''I take it he and your Uncle Kol plus Aunt Rebekah also warned you about how strong the hunter was plus how dangerous he is to vampires everywhere and how it would be stupid to try and go up against him along just to save me?'' Larisa looked at him confused as she nodded once again. ''And you recklessly ignored them and came and saved me anyway'' Klaus smirked towards her. She turned round and returned a smirk almost identical to his own.

''What can I say dad, you know me. I never live by any rules but my own. I only listen to my own advise, makes life more interesting, you know'' she grinned causing Klaus to chuckled slightly, he'd clearly been a bad role model for the seventeen year old youngster as he remembered saying a sentence similar to the one that had just left her lips to Elijah several years before they all got separated.

* * *

Larisa noticed the car had gone quiet. She looked round to see Klaus with his arms folded across his chest with his head rested against the window. His eyes closed tight in sleep. She smiled over at him and turned the radio down slightly so it didn't disturb him as she knew he needed as much rest as he could get as she had a feeling the Salvatore brothers weren't going to give up the fight to get rid of him so easily and they'd all need their strength incase the hunter decided to make a surprise visit. She had to admit, there were a few moments along the road in her three hundred years away from him where she really needed her dad: being chased out of Paris, finding her mom, her mom leaving her once again. Larisa gritted her teeth as she tried hard not to let her feeling towards her mom come to the surface. If she was honest with herself, she hated her mom, she actually wished she could set the hunter that was after her father onto her mother instead. She glanced up at the sign and knew that they weren't far from the motel where her Aunt Rebekah had told her to meet them at. She slowed down a little to allow Klaus to have a little bit more rest before she had to wake him. She pulled over into the side of the road before tearing into the blood bag. She sighed in contentment as the honey sweet blood hit her tongue and trickled down her throat. She had hardly eaten anything in almost two weeks. She drained the blood bag quickly before starting up the car again whilst trying to keep it as quiet as possible. Her dad stirred as she started the car but fell right off to sleep again as she began to move along the road. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that there was one new text message

Aunt Rebekah : Have you got him yet, Elijah's beginning to pace the room and it's driving me insane, please tell me you got him so we can put out minds at rest, even Kol's starting to get anxious

xxx

Reply : Relax Auntie Beks, he's right here. He fell asleep not so long ago so I'm going a little bit slower to give him longer to sleep, trust me he needs it. Tell my Uncles I said hi J

xxx

She quickly placed her phone beside her leg on the seat as she began to speed up a bit once again, she knew how irritating a worried Elijah could be and she didn't want it to be a blood bath by the time they got there.

They were twenty minutes away from the motel when Klaus began to stir slightly. His blue eyes opened slowly to adjust to the light, he soon realised it was dark outside. He looked around him and saw that he was in a car. He glanced over towards the drivers seat and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes staring out of the window. It all suddenly came rushing back to him.

He groaned as he sat up and stretched his neck. It was sore due to the awkward position he had been sleeping in. Larisa turned to face him and smiled widely

''Just on time, the motel's only a few miles up a head'' She smiled down at him. He cracked his knuckles causing her grip on the steering wheel to tighten, he forgot she hated people doing that.

''Sorry, I forgot'' he smirked turned round to look out of the passenger side window just as she pulled up to this run down motel. The lights were flickering on the sign as they drove up and parked the car. They climbed out slowly. Larisa immediately rushed round to Klaus' side to help him

''Elijah'' she said in a whispered voice but made sure it was loud enough for her Uncle to hear. She looked up as the white curtains on the window were pulled back and her Uncle Kol peered through them before beaming at her. He turned to say something to someone then suddenly the motel door was flung open and Elijah was infront of them. He was obviously checking to see if she'd had a run in with the hunter before examining Klaus/ he noticed Klaus was barely able to support his own weight on his feet but he guessed that was just front being in the coffin as he remembered he felt like that when Damon released him. He wrapped Klaus' other arm around his shoulders and helped get him up the stairs. They plonked Klaus down onto the sofa before Rebekah grabbed her niece in a bone crushing hug

''I'm so glad your safe, don't you dare pull a stunt like that again'' Rebekah said as she let her niece go

''I'm sorry you guys I had to save him'' She sighed looking round at the disapproving looks on the faces of her Uncles and Aunt. Kol was next to rush forward and hug his niece

''Yeah but next time tell us or let one of us go with you when your going on a death trip, we had no clue where you were, you could have been staked by the crazy hunter for all we knew'' it shocked Larisa to hear her normally daredevil Uncle actually scolding her. She turned round to face the eldest of the three, her Uncle Elijah. She closed her eyes and prepared for another big scolding, like the one she'd gotten over the phone when he's realised she'd disappeared but instead she just felt his lips press gently onto her forehead before he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

''We're just glad your safe'' He whispered in her ear as she returned his embrace.

''Right who's sleeping in what bed, there's two double beds and a sofa bed?'' Kol announced.

''The girls in one bed, me and Klaus in the other, you on the sofa bed'' Elijah's expression turned into that of amusement when he saw Kol's jaw drop in shock

''Swap?'' Kol asked looking towards the girls but both shook their heads laughing

* * *

Damon huffed as he walked around the corner and down yet another corridor. He froze in horror as he spotted the one they were keeping Klaus' body in, it was open. He slowly and cautiously made his way towards the compartment. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed it was empty. The chains that held him in the coffin were in a tangle on the floor. An empty blood bag sat next to a plastic garden chair that had been pulled out from the back of the coffin.

He quickly pulled out his phone as fast as he could and dialled Stefan's number.

''_Damon, what's going on?'' Stefan asked in a confused tone_

''_We have a problem brother, Klaus' been let loose but the question is, by who?'' Damon said._

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun. How's Klaus going to react when he gets back to Mystic Falls? Is he going to be angry, hurt, vengeful?** **What's Larisa going to think of Caroline? Keep reading to find out****  
**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it**

**Question time: Which boy do you want Larisa to fall for; Matt, Jeremy or a new boy? If she falls for Matt then i'll need to write another love interest for Rebekah.**

**Please also go and check out my other story My One True Love.**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Thank you for all of your reviews they mean so much. As for the love interest, some of you had opted for new boy and some have said Jeremy so i have an idea. Love Triangle. What do you think?**

* * *

Larisa opened her eyes slightly as she was dragged out of another nightmare. She looked over and saw her uncle Kol spread out along the sofa bed. His brown eyes shut tight in sleep as he lay on his back with one arm around the back of the couch and the other across his abdomen. Larisa sat up slowly trying hard not to wake her aunt Rebekah who slept with her back towards the teenager. She glanced over and saw her uncle Elijah sound asleep with her dad on the other side of him, they both had their backs to each other as Elijah faced her whilst her father faced the wall. She sighed as she stood slowly and made her way towards the door of the motel room they were in. She opened it slowly before turning round and checking to see if any of them were awake. Elijah stirred slightly but quickly drifted back off into a deep sleep. She stepped out into the warm night air and closed the door silently behind her. Even though it was two o'clock in the morning it was still roasting and she was in a pair of white running shorts and a blue tank top that just covered her belly button. She ran a hand through her light caramel coloured locks as she looked out over the entire motel, it only had twenty to twenty five rooms so it was a lot smaller than the ones she was used to hiding out in. Her bright blue eyes looked up at the moon almost transfixed by it. Luckily she did not inherited her father's werewolf gene but she still felt a certain pull inside of her whenever her eyes stared up at the moon.

She thought about all the friends she'd left behind the moment she'd gotten the call from her Uncle, she'd just told her friends that her father was in trouble and needed her help and Caleb, god what was he going to think when he saw her flat empty with all her stuff gone. She couldn't think about Caleb right now, she knew her Uncles plus her father had sneaky ways of rummaging through people's thoughts and if they found out about Caleb then she was done for. She pulled her phone out of her shorts pocket and realised she had thirteen messages and three missed calls, every single one of them from Caleb.

She jumped a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder as she spun round to face her Aunt Rebekah. The two blondes smiled at each other kindly. Rebekah was a good three or four inches taller than her with lighter hair but both held the exact same curls as Klaus and Rebekah's hair was the same except different shades of blonde. Larisa's eyes were a shade or two darker than Rebekah's and held more of a threatening edge to them while Rebekah's felt like daggers if she glared at you. They both knew the Salvatore brothers would know Klaus was missing by now and were possibly looking for him.

''Something on your mind Lara?'' Rebekah asked moving to stand beside her niece. Larisa knew it was pointless in even trying to lie to her Aunt Rebekah as they both had the same flawless instincts they'd inherited from the original witch. She sighed as she forced her eyes to look up into her Aunts. Not only could old vampire read minds but if you knew how to do it properly then you could also show other vampires your memories. She showed her aunt Rebekah a memory of all of her friends and her at a friends nineteenth birthday party, then at her friends engagement then finally she plucked up the courage to show her Aunt a memory of her and Caleb sitting on the beach.

Rebekah looked slightly alarmed as she saw her niece with a handsome brunette male with sharp emerald green eyes, he looked at least six foot so he was a fair bit taller than Larisa. They were sitting on a beach, Larisa was sitting in-between the young males legs wearing his jacket while his arms were around her protectively keeping her against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She blinked as she was brought out of the memory. Rebekah grinned down at her now blushing niece.

''You miss him?'' Rebekah asked. Larisa looked up at her aunt and nodded whilst pouting, Rebekah laughed as she noticed her all too familiar pout on her niece's lips.

''And the problem is, I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon, at least not with this whole drama fiasco going on'' Larisa gave a half smile. Rebekah's eyes softened towards her niece, she could tell that Lara genuinely liked this new male, she almost felt sorry for dragging her away from the life she'd settled down to.

''So what's his name?'' Rebekah grinned flicking her hair back over her shoulder and folding her arms and she tilted her head to the side slightly.

''What's who's name?'' Kol's voice asked from the now open motel door. Both females looked round to the youngest Mikaelson male and chuckled

''No one uncle Kol'' Larisa grinned trying to hide the obvious lie that escaped her lips. Unfortunately Kol knew his niece a lot better than that and saw right past the lie. He gasped slightly in overdramatic shock as his hand flew to his mouth

''Does our little Lara have a boyfriend, your father would have a field day if he found this out'' Kol grinned devilishly towards the two females as he leaned against the door of the motel. Rebekah glared at him as Larisa walked over to stand infront of him.

''If you tell him Uncle Kol, I will personally make your life a living hell, family or not. Do you understand?'' Larisa snarled up towards her Uncle. Kol looked into her eyes and knew immediately that she wasn't joking, she unfortunately had Klaus' temper and ruthlessness which made her a loaded gun to people who pissed her off. He just nodded sharply never tearing his eyes from hers. ''Good, we'd better get back to sleep as we have a long day a head of us tomorrow'' Larisa said. All three of them walked back into the motel room to see Elijah's eyes open slightly as they walked in. Klaus however was still fast asleep, Larisa let herself relax a little.

''I won't tell him'' Elijah mouthed towards his niece. Larisa froze, if her Uncle Elijah heard then that means her dad would have heard. She just hoped he was in a deep enough sleep not to hear anything she had said. Kol fell back onto the sofa bed as she and Rebekah both climbed into the second double bed. Rebekah instantly turned round to face Elijah, Larisa could see her eyes closing slowly as she drifted to sleep. Larisa pulled out her phone and replied back to Caleb's frantic texts by simply saying she was with her dads family and she was fine but that a family emergency had occurred and she might not make it back for a while before placing her phone on the night stand and drifting off to sleep. She could heard movement down the bottom of her bed and her hand instantly reached out and grabbed her phone.

''Shit'' she heard Kol hiss as he sat back down onto his bed, it was obvious he was going to read her texts and possibly text Caleb.

''Nice try Uncle Kol, nice try'' she grinned sleepily

''God even when half asleep she's still better than you Kol'' Rebekah chuckled causing Larisa to giggle also. Kol growled towards the two giggling blondes

''Sleep!'' Elijah and Klaus both said in sync causing the teens laughs to die instantly.

* * *

The rest of them back at Mystic Falls were all gathered in Elena's living room trying to decided what the best way was to go about trying to find Klaus. They knew Klaus was smart and that would make it extra difficult

''What about the rest of the Adams Family, they might have helped him?'' Damon suggested looking towards the group. Stefan shook his head sighing

''The rest of them left town a few days ago, the mansions been empty since Tuesday'' Tyler replied to Damon's question just as Stefan was about to answer.

''Well then who helped him?'' Caroline snapped, she was getting more and more frustrated, every time they tried to get rid of Klaus in the past he'd always spring back up and cause even more damage than before.

''Well they obviously don't know that Alaric is dead or that Elena is a vampire because I think that we'd have heard from Klaus by now if he knew, so we know it's not the Originals so we can score them off the list, what about one of Klaus' hybrids'' Jeremy asked. Again Tyler was the one to jump in with the answer

''Each of them scattered the moment Klaus was desiccated, I don't think that they'd be willing to help him get free plus they had no idea where he was, only you three did'' Tyler said looking towards the Salvatore's and Bonnie

''What are you trying to say sire boy, huh?'' Damon snarled up towards Tyler. Tyler glared back at Damon in hatred as Damon jumped to his feet instantly. Stefan quickly got into the middle of them and pushed Damon back slightly. Elena looked up at Damon shock as he looked ready to tear Tyler's heard out

''Bonnie, couldn't you do a tracking thing to see if you could find him?'' Caroline asked looking over towards her friend as she clutched Tyler's hand tight in hers as if scared to let him go. All eyes turned to face Bonnie.

''I could try but I'd need something of his, something that he touched'' Bonnie said. Damon walked round the back of the sofa and grabbed the chains that had been used to hold Klaus down in the coffin

''Would these work'' he asked crashing them onto the Gilbert coffee table in the middle of the room. Bonnie looked up and nodded.

* * *

''Larisa, you gotta get up sweetheart'' Larisa groaned she heard a familiar voice loom over her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the bright blue eys of her father staring down at her brightly. She glared up at him before pulling the covers over her head. In one quick move he pulled the covers from her and managed to tumble her onto the floor causing Kol and Rebekah to break out into hysterical laughter. She got to her feet quickly before shoving her father with all her force so he went flying back wards and landed on his back near the table where Rebekah and Kol were sitting sucking on blood bags. Both teens laughed down at Klaus as Larisa stood over him with her hands placed on her hips grinning triumphantly.

''You look like your mother'' He chuckled as he slowly got to his feet. He noticed her tense as the comment left his lips. ''It's true before she became a heartless cow, your mother was strong, independent and reckless. Mainly what I loved about her'' it shocked Larisa to hear her father talk about her mother in such a way as he rarely ever spoke out her using such kind words.

''Get ready, we need to move fast we can't stay in one place to long'' elijah said walking through the door and grabbing one of Rebekah's suitcases. She got changed into a pair of denim shorts with a white tank top and white sneakers.

They all made their way to the car park as Elijah paid for their stay. Larisa looked around to try and spot her Jaguar but it had gone. Then she noticed her keys weren't in the pocket of her bag where she usually left them. Kol saw the panic on her face and instantly spoke up.

''Relax, Elijah compelled a man to drive it back to your friend's home in New York with a note on the windscreen'' Kol explained. Larisa suddenly felt as though she could breathe better. They all climbed into the shiny black SUV Klaus owned as they made they way onto the highway. Larisa noticed Klaus glaring out of the window. She was going to ask him if he was alright but she knew better than to talk to him when he was in one of these moods so she just allowed him to sit and sulk.

* * *

The Salvatore's quickly unlocked the door and barged into the room with Tyler right behind them. They glanced around at the room, it was empty. It looked as though it had never been touched but the vampires and hybrid knew better as the scent of the originals heightened their senses plus a new scent. The slight scent of roses and peppermint. The originals obviously weren't alone.

''Look their not here, so I say we go back and wait at the mansion then when they do come back we can get them'' Damon smirked looking round at the two other males

''Yeah and get us all killed, we can't just charge at them, they'll kill us in an instant'' Tyler scoffed at how reckless and unthinking the elder Salvatore could be.

Stefan ushered them out quickly and back to the car before he sensed a fight brewing between the two males with him. He quickly phoned Elena to check up on her and to inform the rest of them that the originals were not in the place where Bonnie said they were going to be but their scent was still there which meant they hadn't been gone long before the three boys got their. Elena said she'd keep an eye out for incase they came back,

* * *

Larisa sat staring our of the window as Elijah drove at top speed down the highway. She kept glancing towards her dad but each time she did he just seemed more and more irritated with something, she was dying to know what had angered him so much. She pulled out her phone and quickly text her aunt Rebekah

_Larisa: Hey Aunt Beks, what's wrong with my dad?_

_xxx_

_Rebekah: His little doppelganger was turned into a vampire, no more hunter though ;)_

_xxx_

Larisa giggled as she looked up towards her Aunt Rebekah who grinned back in reply. Kol who was sitting between the two shot them curious glances behind his sunglasses as his head moved between the two but both of them ignored his glanced and continued laughing. Larisa knew this was a good sign as she knew that now she could go back to Caleb sooner than she thought, her heart gave a painful clench as she realised that if she went back to Caleb then she may lose contact with her dad again and she couldn't let that happen, not now. Rebekah grinned up playfully before typing a text fast.

_Rebekah: Your father looks as thought he's about to start a mass murder or something, look at him and he says we're the childish ones just because he's lost his favourite toy_

_Xxx_

Larisa let out a snigger as she read her Aunts text message causing more confused looks from Kol and even a confused look from Elijah through the rear view mirror. She chuckled as she punch in another text to her Aunt

_Larisa: I know he looks like a child who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas and is now furious_

_xxx_

Rebekah laughed at her texts.

They sat texting each other for another four hours until Elijah decided to pull into a gas station after announcing that they weren't far from Mystic Falls, Kol groaned as to him Mystic Falls was boring but he was sure that with Larisa back in their lives it was going to become interesting again. Klaus still sukled in his chair as they all moved out to stretch their aching legs.

''Dad, do you want anything while I'm in the shop?'' Larisa asked poking her head through his window. He narrowed his eyes down at her and shook his head. ''No thank you is the answer, now wipe that pathetic pout off your face before I smack it off, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Didn't you learn anything with Katrina''

Klaus growled as he grabbed her by the throat crushing her wind pipe slightly. Kol quickly intervened getting between the two and pulling Klaus' hand from her throat. Klaus looked down at his hand then up to Larisa in shock, he'd never done that before, not once. Larisa's eyes filled with tears as she clutched her throat gently staring at Klaus in disbelief and fear before rushing around the corner of the gas station with Rebekah behind her. Kol quickly informed Elijah as he came out of shop next to the gas station . Klaus sat with his head in his hands ashamed, he swore to himself when Larisa was born that he would never raise his hand to her as he grew up with being beaten constantly by Mikael and hated it, and then he goes and tries to choke her.

Klaus could feel Elijah's harsh glare as he climbed into the drivers seat whilst Kol climbed back into the back seat. Klaus knew exactly what their stares were telling him to do. He huffed as he climbed out of the car and made his way round to where Larisa had ran. He rounded the corner and saw her embracing Rebekah tightly, he could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. Rebekah looked up upon the arrival of her older brother.

''Nik'' her voice held a warning tone as she stepped towards both of them. Larisa looked up at him, it almost broke his heart to see her look so frightened, especially of him, her father.

''I only wanted to apologize, Rebekah would you mind'' he said trying to politely tell her to bugger off and leave him alone with his daughter. Rebekah nodded before making her way back around the corner to the SUV. Klaus took a step towards Larisa who immediately took a step back. Klaus looked up at her in hurt and slight shock

''Lara, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me but I promise it will never happen again. I'm sorry I hurt you sweetheart'' Klaus said taking tentative steps towards her. She looked at him with slight fear and uncertainty in her eyes. ''Please sweetheart, I'm so sorry''. He held out his hand slowly for her to take. She slowly and cautiously put her hand in his. He immediately pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. ''I'm so sorry Lara, it won't happen again I promise''.

* * *

The Salvatores rushed along the highway checking in at every gas station along the way but so far there was no sign of the originals. Damon kept an eye out at each gas station.

''Stefan this one, look the SUV. And is that our favourite original, I think so'' Damon grinned pointing over to where Elijah was sitting in the drivers seat.

''And there's Klaus'' Tyler said as Klaus walked around the corner with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a girl with light caramel blonde hair and from what they could see from the car, bright blue eyes.

''Who's the blonde?'' Stefan asked as they watched the rest of the originals step out of the car to greet the pair. Stefan look towards Damon

''Don't know, she's quite hot thought'' Damon smirked over at Stefan who chuckled back in reply.

''I've seen her before, when I was packing up Klaus' house, there was a drawing of a little blonde girl, she looked just like the girl standing next to Klaus but I can't remember what it said at the bottom of the picture'' Tyler explained looking between both the Salvatore brothers.

''So let's go and get him'' Damon smirked grabbing a vervain dart out of the bag ready to use on Klaus but Stefan grabbed his arm and stopped him. Tyler and Damon looked at him confused as he shook his head

''We can't, not with that many originals around, they'd kill you the moment they spotted you and we need to find out who blondie is first before we go making any sudden movements as we don't know how powerful she is yet'' Stefan said as all three watched them all pile into the SUV and pull away from the gas station

''So what do you suggest we do?'' Tyler asked looking at Stefan as he started up the car and began following the SUV

''We follow them, then wait until Klaus is alone then we grab him'' Stefan grinned back

They stopped at another three gas stations along the way. Now Klaus was driving to give Elijah a break although Elijah said he didn't mind, Klaus didn't let him argue, he just ripped the keys from his hand and jumped into the drivers seat. It had now gotten a little dark as the sun was setting behind them and was almost gone. Larisa sat with Kol's hand tight in her with her head on his shoulder. Klaus looked at his daughter in the mirror and smiled, she looked so much like her mother but he never said it out loud incase he lost a few teeth. Rebekah was texting some of the girls in Mystic Falls saying when she'd be back. Larisa felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Caleb was phoning her. Kol grinned down at her devilishly. Being brave and a bit stupid she hit answer call as she knew Caleb would begin to grow worried

'_'Where have you been, I've been trying you all day?'_' Caleb's voice rang through the phone causing Elijah to turn round and Klaus to look into the mirror at his daughter. She cursed inwardly as she knew just the slightest word could give who Caleb was away

''I'm fine, I'm just on my way back to Mystic Falls with my dad, my Uncles and Aunt'' She explained. Elijah looked at her confused as he clearly had no clue who was on the phone

_''Mystic Falls, that's where my cousin live, I might pop down there and see you'_' Caleb's voice rang through the phone making fear run through her vains

''Yes please do'' Kol shouted from beside her into the phone. She growled and punched his arm, cracking the bone slightly

''Shut up Uncle Kol, no you really don't have to it's fine'' she said nervously worried about what his next sentence was going to be

_''Dad doesn't know about me huh?'_' Caleb questioned. Larisa mentally slapped herself as she felt Klaus' glare through the mirror

''Not exactly know'' she grinned back in reply refusing to meet her fathers glare.

'_'Your eighteen, I think you old enough to have a boyfriend'_' she froze on the spot as she felt Klaus glare intensify as the sentence left Calebs lips

''Right got to go bye'' she said cutting the phone call abruptly. She looked over and could see Kol and Rebekah trying hard not to laugh as Elijah had a slight grin on his face as Klaus just glared at the road, his grip on the steering wheel became incredibly tight. Elijah was worried it would snap under his fingers.

They sat in silence the rest of the road. Larisa didn't dare to speak as she knew her dad would start snapping at her for not telling him about Caleb. Rebekah was playing on her phone when Larisa looked down to see she had one new message. She sighed as she opened the message and grinned devilishly when she saw it was from Rebekah

_Rebekah : Don't worry about your dad, he'll get over it. So what is your boyfriends name, if his cousin lives in Mystic Falls then maybe I already know him_

_Xxx_

_Larisa: I hope so, I hate dad being mad at me. His name is Caleb Donovan_

_xxx_

Rebekah's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped the moment she read the text

Just as they all passed the sign that said '**_Welcome to Mystic Falls_**'. With the Salvatore's right behind them

* * *

**Please Review as it would really mean a lot to me**

**So what do you guys think of the love triangle? ****How will Klaus react when he meets Caleb? Will there be a stand off between Larisa and Caroline over Klaus and if so who will Klaus pick?**

**What's gonna happen with the Salvatore Brothers? Will they get Klaus or will they fail and face the wrath of Larisa?**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries**

**Thank you for all your review's they mean so much to me, hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

Klaus drove past the gates and up into the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion. Larisa's jaw dropped the moment her view came into contact with the mansion, never had she stayed in a house as big as the one her father now owned. She jumped out and held the door open for Kol whilst never tearing her eyes from the mansion

''Starting to catch flies my darling niece'' Kol chuckled as he used his index finger to close her mouth with a snap between her teeth. She growled and kicked him in the shin causing it to snap. He hissed in pain as his leg completely gave way.

''Oh come on now Larisa, you know better than that, in between the legs, it hurts more'' her eyes widened as she realised the statement had came from her normally non violent and calm uncle as he jumped out of the passenger seat.

''Did Elijah really just say that to you?'' Rebekah rushed beside her niece as both of them stared at the eldest male as thought he'd grown an extra arm. Larisa turned to look at her aunt and nodded

''Hurry someone call for helped, someone's kidnapped the real Elijah'' Larisa chuckled causing her uncle to narrow his eyes at her. ''And the real one's back'' she laughed as she moved to help her dad with a few of the bags

''I want a word in the drawing room please'' Klaus whispered in her ear as she passed him. She groaned inwardly as she knew it was going to be about Caleb. She looked up to see Rebekah looking at her with slight sympathy in her eyes before she grabbed another bag from the boot and followed her dad inside. She threw the bags down beside the door, leaving them for Kol to collect once his leg was healed. She slowly and cautiously made her way towards the drawing room. Klaus stood over by a small table at the side of the room pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He raised his head slightly as he heard her approach. His blue eyes remained glue to the paint on the wall as he threw the whiskey back his throat and placed the glass down onto the table. Normally Larisa could tell what type of mood her dad was in just by the way he was standing but she couldn't really read him right now, at first he looked angry but now he looked confused, which one was it?

''Dad'' she said quietly as she took even more tentative steps into the room. He threw a glance at her over his shoulder which only confused her more, was that amusement in his eyes?

''I wanted to talk to you, come in please'' he smiled over towards her. She moved over to stand beside him. She kept playing with the bracelet on her wrist that Caleb had bought her for her birthday last year. She looked up at her dad a little confused as he smiled down at her. Suddenly the emotion drained from his face and his eyes hardened.

''What's his name?'' He almost snarled towards his daughter. The emotion drained out of Larisa's face but out of fear instead of anger, she knew this side of her dad was lethal and it made her almost want to lie about Caleb

''C…Caleb Donovan'' Larisa replied stuttering slightly. Klaus looked quite surprised as the second name left her lips

''And how long have you both been together?'' Klaus asked, his voice sounded almost painful as the question was forced out of his lips

''Five years, I met him when I went to a school in New York'' she replied never tearing her eyes from his face to scan his expression/ he looked down at he with a certain look in his eye that she wasn't sure what emotion to put it into

''Does he know, what you are?'' Klaus asked looking down at his daughter. She looked down onto the floor and sighed

''Not yet, I compelled him to believe I have a skin condition that makes me look younger than I am but no he doesn't know and I don't want him to know either so if you ever meet him, keep your mouth shut or I'll disappear for another three hundred year'' she warned.

''If I ever meet him, I thought he was coming to mystics falls so I think the statement you should be saying is when I meet him and trust me I'll make it my life's mission to meet him'' Klaus grinned down at her. She groaned as she ran her hands through her hair and turned away from him, Klaus chuckled slightly at his daughters over reaction.

* * *

Everyone in the Gilbert living room jumped as Damon, Stefan and tyler burst through the front door. Caroline stood up from the couch and went to embrace Tyler tightly. While Elena just nodded up to stefan and damon. Jeremy sat on the arm chair with bonnie sitting at his feet looking up in hope towards the three older males

''We found them, they're back at the mansion with Klaus and a unknown blonde girl but Tyler said he's seen her before in a few of Klaus drawings so all we need to do is try and get his sketch book to see who she is'' Stefan said. Caroline tried to think back to when Klaus had shown her his sketch book at the dance. She suddenly remembered what one Tyler must have been talking about

''You mean the one of the little girl on the tree swing?'' Caroline asked looking up at Tyler. Tyler looked down at her confused and nodded slowly

''Wait how do you know what one I'm talking about, wait a second, did he show them to you?'' Tyler snapped narrowing his eyes at Caroline, Caroline avoided his eyes as she looked down towards the floor. He huffed and pushed her off of him slightly. Caroline looked up at him in hurt. The group shifted uncomfortably as they watched the normally loved up couple turn their backs to eachother

''Anyway, Tyler said there was something written at the bottom of the drawing, do you remember what it was?'' Stefan said looking up towards Caroline. Caroline thought about the picture then nodded

''It said My Baby Girl, whatever that means'' Caroline said looking around the group. All of them looked around each other confused.

''It sounds like Klaus is naming her as his daughter or something'' Bonnie said looking up confused

''But that's ridiculous, hybrids can't procreate'' Caroline laughed. ''Can they?'' Caroline asked looking straight towards Tyler. Tyler' gaze immediately dropped to the floor as Caroline's eyes widened

''Actually we can but only with humans though'' Tyler said. Everyone looked around at each other in slight fear, now they had two pissed off Klaus' to deal with.

* * *

Klaus and Larisa stood in his drawing room looking at his painting. She used to love to sit on his lap while he sketched. Most of them were landscapes or portraits of people he'd met or seen.

''Wait a second you still draw, I thought you gave that up a while ago'' she said slightly shocked

''I gave it up to look after you'' he smirked towards her

''I saw your landscape at the Hermitage very good work'' She smiled. He chuckled back as even when she was younger, she was his biggest critic. She flicked through his sketch book and found two of herself when she was younger. As her eyes skinned over the sketches she noticed he same girl appear more than once. The girl had blonde hair, a similar colour to her own but with lighter and slightly less threatening blue eyes that stared up at her as she looked down at the portrait. Larisa had never seen the girl before, yet she was so pretty.

''Who's this?'' Larisa asked holding up the sketch towards him. Klaus chuckled shifting uncomfortably on the spot as his eyes flickered to the floor while a blush formed on his cheeks ''Dad, your blushing, who it this girl? Is she your girlfriend? Cause if she is I have to meet her'' Larisa grinned as she'd never seen her dad get so flustered over his painting before. Just as Klaus was about to answer her a voice sounded from the doorway

''He wishes, that girl is Caroline Forbes, your father had been obsessed with her for a while but she keeps gunning him down'' her uncle kol laughed as she made his way in with Rebekah and Elijah behind him

''What do you want now?'' Klaus growled looking over towards his siblings, mainly towards Kol who stood with a smug smile on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

''Well Niklaus, I thought it was time we went to greet our neighbours again, don't you. We all know how much they missed you'' Elijah said with a slight smirk that was only used when the elijah they all used to know was just under the surface. The reckless, impulsive and dangerous Elijah that could snap at any point and go on a killing spree.

''Of course, we'll leave ou to get settled in, you can have any room you want as our bedroom doors are locked so you know which rooms to avoid'' Klaus smiled looking down at her. She grinned back up at him

''I don't think I'd want to see what's in uncle Kol's room anyway, I'd rather not be mentally scarred for the rest of eternity'' Larisa chuckled looking up at her youngest uncle who narrowed his eyes at her in reply as she heard Rebekah snigger from the door way

While her father and siblings went to go and deal with some of the neighbours, what ever that mean? She continued flicking through his sketches. She found two more of his sketch book but this time most of the sketches were of her, until she got to one of Caroline. The blonde was standing underneath the maple tree Larisa and her dad used to sit at while he sketched. She noticed a diamond ring sketched by charcoal on the young girls finger which made Larisa slightly shocked. At the bottom of the picture read the words My Girl. Just as she peered closer to the sketch she realised that the girl in the sketch wasn't Caroline at all, it was Larisa's mother.

* * *

The Mystic Falls gang sat in the grill still trying to figure out what to do about their new Klaus problem, they knew that they couldn't go up against him just yet, not with his family and his possible daughter around, it'd be suicide. As if on cue the doors to the mystic grill opened and in walked the hybrid himself followed by his three siblings. Each of them ignore the group staring at them in the corner and just made their way straight to the bar.

''Looks like his highness is finally arrived'' Damon grinned. The vampires heard Klaus chuckle a little as he obviously heard the comment that Damon had made.

''I'm just gonna phone up and check on Lara, don't want her burning down the house, you know how she's so like her father'' Rebekah smirked looking directly at Klaus as the other two brothers chuckled looking towards the hybrid. Caroline's eyes widened at the statement, so the girl was Klaus' daughter, why didn't he ever tell her that he had a daughter? Each of them watched as Rebekah exited the bar. Damon decided to be the brave one and made his way towards the trio of Mikaelson brothers. The youngest was the first to turn round

''Damon, what an unpleasant surprise, drink?'' Kol grinned as he extended the glass out to the eldest Salvatore, even from the distance Damon could smell the vervain he'd poured into it. Klaus and elijah watched with amused expression to see if he'd fall for their trap.

''No thanks, I'd rather not have my throat incinerated by the vervain in it thank you'' Damon smirked back. Kol's expression turned to that of amusement.

''Well little madam is fine, she'd just sketching apparently, takes after you then'' Rebekah grinned making her way round the back of Damon to stand beside Elijah

''Oh I saw your little daughter earlier on today, she's hot'' Damon smirked. He noticed Kol tense ready to lunge at him but Klaus just chuckled

''Take after her dad where that's concerned, isn't that right Caroline'' Klaus smirked as he knew the other three vampires plus Tyler were sitting listening to their conversation. Caroline and Tyler glared up towards Klaus as his three siblings tried their best to hide their laughter. The door to the mystic grill opened as a boy walked through with the same daring green eyes Rebekah had saw in the vision Larisa gave her. Klaus noticed her tense and turned his eyes back to the boy over Damon's shoulder. He watched as the boy walked up to matt and shook his hand

''Everyone, this is my cousin Caleb'' Matt announced to the group. Klaus smirked darkly, so this was Caleb.

* * *

Larisa quickly pulled her blonde ringlets into a messy bun as she grabbed her leather jacket. She's received a text from Caleb that he was in Mystic Falls and that she'd to meet him at the mystic grill. She grabbed the keys to her uncle Kol's new white Ferrari 458 and quickly made her way to the grill.

She pushed the door open and immediately spied her dad plus her aunt and uncles standing at the bar. She groaned as she made her way over to stand beside them. Klaus smiled over at her as he handed her a drink. She felt stares on her back as she stood with her back to a table full of glaring teenagers. Klaus raised his eyebrows as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She spun round and immediately gasped as she stared up into the emerald green eyes she'd missed since she left to get her dad.

''Caleb, you got here fast'' she said embracing him tightly whilst completely forgetting that her dad was right behind her. As she looked over his shoulder she sa the group of teenagers looked at the couple shocked.

''I was already here when I text you'' He chuckled returning her embrace. She felt him tense as he released her slowly. She looked up to see her dad was standing straight with his shoulders squared looking rather intimidating, if she did say so herself

''So you must be Caleb, nice to finally meet you. I believe you already know my daughter, my names Klaus'' Klaus smirked holding out his hand. Larisa threw a warning look up at her dad. Klaus just ignored her glare and continued to smirk at the teenage boy infront of him. Caleb relaxed slightly. 'Bad move' Larisa though as she felt Caleb relax beside her. Caleb placed his hand in Klaus and shook it firmly

''Nice to finally meet you too sir'' Caleb nodded in reply. Klaus' lips twitched into a half smile as he noticed the youngster had manners. Larisa glanced round at the uncles and aunt

''These are my uncles Kol and Elijah and this is my one and only aunt Rebekah'' Larisa grinned. They stood at the bar talking until both of the Salvatore brothers came up to face them

''Caleb, matt wants to speak to you about something'' Stefan grinned. Caleb nodded before walking over to face his cousin

''Good to see you again stefan, last time I saw you I was a bit worse for wear'' Klaus grinned. Larisa immediately went to lunge at the Salvatore brothers but was held back by kol

''Down kitty, not in a public place remember, do you want a stake through the heart'' Kol hissed into his niece's ear. She relaxed immediately but Damon kept his eye on her as if she was a cobra waiting to strike.

''How about we take this outside'' Stefan smiled looking towards Klaus. Klaus nodded as he followed the Salvatores out of the bar with all four of them behind him. Larisa signalled two minutes to a confused looking Caleb as she walked with her uncle Kol's hand still firmly on her wrist. They stood out in the car park next to the grill as Elena walked out with Tyler behind the four of them before moving to stand beside Stefan and Damon.

''What do you want?'' Klaus smirked towards the four standing opposite them. Larisa grinned as she knew the five of them could take on the four of these amateurs without even breaking a sweat. Suddenly a gust of wind brushed along her back signalling that someone was moving towards them at vamp speed but luckily Larisa was quicker and spun round to pin the opponent against the side of the grill. She grinned as she looked round into the slightly wide eyes of Caroline. Her bottom lips trembled as she looked up towards the older vampire in fear.

''Larisa, be nice, you never know, she might be your new step mum'' she heard her Uncle Kol's voice behind her. It sounded thick with amusement and dripping with sarcasm. Klaus growled towards his little brother slightly.

''Larisa don't hurt her'' Klaus shouted from behind her. Larisa's head snapped round to face her face with her hand still firmly on Caroline's throat

''You've got to be kidding me, she just tried to vervain me and your taking her side, thanks dad'' Larisa snarled knocking the vervain dart out of Caroline's hand. Klaus sighed as he knew she'd take what he said the wrong way

''I'm not defending her, I just don't see the need for violence, all me and my family want is to live here in peace and not have any bother but if you all keep posing as a problem then I'm afraid I may have to resort to violence'' Klaus grinned

''Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours'' Elijah said putting Klaus' words into a simpler form

''Is that a threat?'' the cocky blue eyed Salvatore grinned from across from Rebekah

''No it's a warning'' Elijah said. It amused Larisa how he could say such powerful and dangerous things yet sound so calm as he was saying them. Larisa turned back around to face Caroline before she leaned forward slowly and whispered in her ear

''I'm warning you now blondie, you dare hurt my dad or try and take him away from me and I'll promise you, your little wolf boy will be the first to go, after you of course'' Larisa smirked. Klaus clenched his teeth as he heard Larisa's threat to Caroline. However Kol and Rebekah just smirked in the same dark manner that Larisa was. Caroline gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her neck as Larisa stuck the syringe full of vervain into her neck. Caroline crashed to the floor with a thud. Tyler looked down at her lifeless body in shock and horror, he was scared to move incase the Mikaelsons saw it as a threat and attacked. Klaus turned his back on the four infront of him to glare at his daughter

''What part of don't hurt her do you not understand'' Klaus said

''None of it'' she smirked in reply making her way to stand beside her uncle Elijah who instantly made her feel like a foolish child who'd just been scolded just by his disapproving glare. ''I suggest you keep your Barbie on a tighter leash, never know what kind of trouble's lurking around the corner. Same for the doppelganger'' Larisa smirked as she glared at Tyler then flicked her eyes between the Salvatore brothers before finally resting her gaze upon Elena.

A hand on her arm made her spin round at vamp speed as her eyes grew black and her fangs erupted from her gums. She growled as she looked round at the intruder. Her face quickly changed back as she saw a shocked and very scared looking Caleb stare at her with wide eyes.

''What are you?'' Caleb asked backing away from her

''Caleb wait I can explain'' she stuttered as she approached him only making him push back further

''Don't bother'' he snapped before blurring off down the street. Larisa looked at the spot he'd just left in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe it, she'd been so careful for five years and now she goes and does this. Klaus looked down at his daughter trying to sense her emotion but he couldn't, which made him slightly worried

''Nice one honey, you really got him good'' she heard the sarcastic tone of the blue eyed and black haired Salvatore behind her. She gritted her teeth as anger coursed through her veins turning her red hot. She quickly blurred behind him and snapped his neck

''Two in one night, I'm on a roll. Dad I'm bored can we go home now?'' Larisa grinned in an almost child like manner. Klaus nodded looking at his daughter in shock.

* * *

Whilst everyone was in bed, Klaus and Larisa sat in the sitting room infront of the warm fire in the eighteenth century fireplace. Klaus sat with Larisa beside him curled into his side. Her head was on his shoulder as his arm was around her. He played with her caramel locked, twirling them around his fingers lightly. She played with the charm bracelet that was still on her wrist, she couldn't believe how reckless she'd been tonight and now Caleb knew she was a vampire, he'd probably never want to speak to me again. She suddenly thought of the sketch she'd seen earlier in her dads drawing room.

''Dad?'' she asked her deep blue eyes looking up at Klaus and searching his face slightly

''Yes?'' Klaus replied grinning as he turned his head downwards to stare into his eyes. They were a slightly lighter blue than hers but they both held the same threatening edge to them

''Do you still love her?'' Larisa asked. Klaus looked down at his daughter confused. Larisa saw his confused look and knew he didn't understand the question. ''My mother do you still love her? I saw her in one of your sketch books and the sketch was dated just two months ago and you drew her with her engagement ring still on her finger'' Larisa said lifting her head slightly so her chin was resting on his shoulder

''You been snooping through my things'' Klaus chuckled looking down at her. His chuckle faded as he knew by the look in her eyes that she wanted the truth not a joke. ''Yes, I still do and I probably always will, maybe that's why I was so hurt by her betrayal, not just the fact that she left us but the fact that she left without even an explanation or a letter or something. I'm just so glad she didn't take you with her as I really don't think I would have survived loosing you both'' Klaus admitted looking down towards Larisa. Larisa grinned broadly as she leaned over and placed a kiss upon Klaus' cheek. Klaus grinned back

''Right come on bed, you and aunt Rebekah are going to school tomorrow'' Klaus said pushing her up slightly. She groaned and made her way towards the door. She stopped just as her hand reached the handle and turned back to face Klaus who was now putting out the fire.

''Dad?'' she said the glow of the fire reflecting in her eyes slightly. Klaus turned round to face her with his eye brows raised slightly. 'Love you'' she grinned towards him

Klaus smiled back sweetly. ''Love you too sweetheart'' he chuckled before turning back to the fire. She giggled before making her way up the stairs. The moment she was out of sight Klaus' smile faded as he rushed into his drawing room. He saw the sketch book still sitting open at the sketch Larisa had been talking about. His eyes scanned the page till they rested upon the words at the bottom. **My Girl**. His heart gave a painful clench as he remembered that what he used to call her years ago. He quickly tore out the portrait and made his way up to his room.

He pulled out a big leather black book from under his bed that was filled with all his favourite sketches and photos before placing the sketch in beside the several other sketches he'd done over the years. He flicked through the pages until finally his eyes rested upon the first ever sketch he'd put in the book it was the one he was actually the most proud of. It was of himself, Larisa and Kassandra (Larisa's mother) sitting underneath the white maple tree where he used to sit and sketch. His eyes turned to the second sketch. It was of Larisa and Kassandra, they were both lying sound asleep. Klaus remembered how he couldn't sleep so he'd woken in the middle of the night and sketched them both out of boredom, he smiled slightly as he read **My Two Girls **at the bottom of the page. The next sketch his eyes fell upon was one Larisa at her first birthday, she was sitting on Elijah's knee with Rebekah beside Elijah and Kol on the other side with Finn and himself standing behind them, they all looked genuinely happy. The last one his eyes fell upon was one of Kassandra on her own standing next to the massive window was in their bedroom, by the swell of her stomach in the sketch, Klaus guessed she must have been quite heavily pregnant when he drew the picture.

He blinked sharply as he felt tears flow into his eyes as he glanced down at the bottom and read the words that made his heart clench tighter in pain

**Finally I have a family who wants me**

* * *

**I cried whilst writing that last part lol. **

**Please, Please, Please go on and review, all review mean so much to me**

**What did you think of the Caroline/ Larisa confrontation? What about Caleb finding out huh? Do you think i should bring Larisa's mum back to fight Klaus for custody of Larisa? What did you think of the sketch bit, cute or what?**

**Please review me or PM me if you have any questions about the story or would like me to make up a new character as i'm currently trying to think of one of Larisa's friends so let me know**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Questions

**Questions:**

**Do you think I should bring Larisa's mum back or just leave her gone?**

**If I do bring her back should she flirt with Klaus to make Caroline jealous?**

**Do you think Kol should have a love interest? If so, if you have a certain name in mind or a certain description or a certain personality trait then let me know.**

**Do you think Elijah should have a love interest? If so, if you have a certain name in mind or a certain description or a certain personality trait then let me know.**

**Do you want to see some more conflict between Caroline and Larisa or just have then kiss and make up?**

**Should Caleb forgive Larisa?**

**Please answer the questions and let me know what you think as I'm kind of having a bit of writers block so I was hoping I could write a bit more about the rest of the family.**

**xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Thank you for all your reviews and thanks to those who answered the questions, i'll have a serious think about your answers.**

* * *

Larisa awoke in the morning to the sun shinning bright through her window. She groaned as she sat up slowly just as he bedroom door opened to reveal Rebekah who was carrying a tray with two plates of breakfast on it plus two mugs of coffee. Rebekah looked up at her and grinned before placing the tray on her bedside table and handing her a plate. Rebekah looked down at her with the other plate in her hand. Larisa looked up at her aunt confused

''Budge up then'' Rebekah chuckled. Larisa laughed as she moved along the bed to allow Rebekah to sit down next to her

''So I was thinking, considering there's a bonfire party in tonight that maybe you'd want to come to it, it'll help you get to know a few people at the school, plus I know Matt will be there so Caleb might follow'' Rebekah said looking down at her niece with sympathy. She'd heard her crying last night but she didn't want to go and tell Klaus incase he went after Caleb. Rebekah knew exactly what her niece was going through as Rebekah has had her fair share of boys that have freaked out the moment they found out what she was. Larisa's eyes immediately dropped to the toast in her lap. Rebekah nudged her niece with her arm slightly

''If he doesn't except you for what you are then he's not worth it sweetie, take it from one who knows. Your Uncle Kol made the coffee so I don't know what it's like'' Rebekah grinned handing her one of the mugs from the tray behind her. Larisa took one gulp of it before spitting it back into the cup the moment it hit her tongue. Rebekah looked down at her own coffee cup in wonder, what had Kol done to it?

''Someone needs to tell him the difference between sugar and salt'' Larisa said as she made her put her coffee cup down onto the other bedside table. Rebekah chuckled slightly as she remembered being the one to switch the labels just to try and fool Elijah, hadn't worked as he knew right away which one was which, kol however wasn't that observant. Larisa looked up at her aunt and laughed along with her. Once her aunt left to go and get dressed Larisa quickly picked out and outfit and jumped into the shower. She tried to keep her feelings about last night under the surface but when she was alone that seemed to be harder to do.

''Larissa?'' the familiar voice of her uncle called from her bedroom just as she stepped out of the shower. She quickly grabbed a towel

''Just a second uncle Elijah'' she shouted grabbing another towel and wrapping it around her hair quickly as she stepped out of the bathroom

''Sorry'' Elijah said turning to face the wall. Larisa scoffed at his actions

''Elijah, you're my uncle, plus I'm not getting ready right now anyway. Something you wanted?'' She laughed as she began to plug her hair dyer in at the wall. Elijah turned round to face his niece

''Erm yes actually, I just came to ask you to keep an eye on Rebekah today and I came to see how you were, I heard you last night'' Elijah sighed crouching down infront of her. Her eyes saddened as she remembered she actually cried herself to sleep last night. She tried to smile but Elijah knew it was forced

''You don't have to hide anything from me Lara, or your dad or aunt Rebekah or even your uncle Kol for that matter. That is why your dad made me your godfather so I could look after you and help you, so if you ever need to talk just come and see me'' he smiled standing to his full height and walking over towards the door. She spun round in her seat and watched him as he left

''Uncle Elijah'' she said sharply as his hand reached the door handle. He turned back round to face her, his eyes warm and kind as he looked down at her. ''Thanks but I'm fine honestly'' she smiled. Elijah knew immediately that it was a lie, even without Rebekah's instincts but he just nodded and offered her a half smile as he knew she would talk to him when she was ready, she was very like Klaus where that was concerned.

Larisa quickly managed to get her hair sitting perfectly in it's natural curls. She put on a black halter neck top with light blue denim shorts and a black pair of ballet pumps. Before she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs to where her dad and uncle Kol were sitting at the island drinking blood with Rebekah beside them shoving the last of her stuff into her school bag.

''Morning daddy'' she grinned kissing him on the cheek lightly. Klaus looked at her slightly confused as she was far too cheery for someone who'd just broken up with someone

''Morning sweetheart. Your Uncle Elijah's taking you to school, Uncle Kol is going also to keep an eye on you both'' Klaus said Rebekah spun round on the spot as Larisa gawped with her mouth ajar at the thought of Kol actually going to school. Kol however sat smirking as he looked round at both of their faces

''Uncle Kol's going to high school, he does know it's not a blood bank doesn't he and that he can't just feed whenever he wants to'' Larisa said looking directly at Klaus. Kol narrowed his eyes at her niece with a frown upon his face

''Uncle Kol's right here'' Kol said pointing to himself. Larisa scoffed and rolled her eyes as Rebekah interrupted quickly

''No offence Kol but seriously Nik, he'll get expelled in less than a day, he's hot headed, arrogant, selfish and most of all he never listens to what people say including the teachers'' Rebekah said. Kol glared at his sister from over his shoulder as she counted off the bad things about him on her fingers.

''You want to lose those fingers Rebekah'' Kol snarled slightly towards his little sister. Rebekah waved her hand towards Kol as if to say point proven.

''Enough, Kol is going with you both to school. Larisa Kol is now your twin brother and your both Rebekah's cousins if anybody asks. I'm leaving in five minutes so be ready to go then'' Elijah said walking into the kitchen to break up the argument before it became a physical battle in which Larisa would probably lose and then Klaus would hit Kol or Rebekah for hurting Larisa.

''Hang on, how come I get stuck with the maniac as a brother'' Larisa said as all three of them followed Elijah out of the door to the car.

''At least he's not your actually brother, try living with him for a thousand years'' Rebekah snapped towards her niece as she grabbed her jacket from the hook

''Nine hundred years actually, I was daggers for one hundred years remember'' Kol sniggered grabbing his jacket and handing Larisa her jacket. Klaus chuckled as they only set one foot out of the door and he could already hear Elijah scolding all three of them. He was just happy he wasn't doing the morning school run.

* * *

Elijah pulled up infront of the school and allowed the three of them to step out. The each felt stares on them as she made their way into the school. Rebekah walked off to go and talk to some of the girls on the cheerleading squad leaving Kol and Larisa to find the main office on their own. A huge groups of girls from the year below were chatting excitedly and pointing towards Kol. Larisa rolled her eyes as she spotted a big group of football boys eyeing her up and down but Kol quickly flashed them a glare and their gazes turned to the ground. They collected their timetables and made their way up to their first period.

''Now remember, we're mean to be twins'' Larisa said as they walking into the classroom. The whole class looked up towards them as they handed their notes over to the teacher. The teacher read the notes then assigned them seats together up the back of the class. Larisa noticed Caroline was in the seat diagonal her and shot her a smirk as she made her way up to sit in her seat. Suddenly someone walked in who made Larisa's heart shrink. Kol quickly glanced over towards Larisa as Caleb walked into the class. He was assigned a seat up the back but on the other side of Kol, thank fully. Kol kept glancing up towards his niece to make sure she was alright, she seemed to be holding it together but he could tell she was struggling as her gaze often flickered from the teacher to Caleb and back before Caleb noticed.

The times when their eyes did meet Caleb just glared at Larisa, his green eyes piercing into her blue ones made her flinch slightly before she tore her gaze from him to look back towards the front of the class, the glares he was sending her was earning him the exact same glares from her very protective uncle. Caleb obviously registered Kol's glare as he immediately turned his eyes back to the front of the classroom. Larisa could not have been more relieved then the bell rang for the end of class. Kol was right on her tails as they used their vampire speed to an advantage to get out of class quickly.

The next class they were in Rebekah was also in. Larisa sat with Rebekah beside her to her right and Kol to her left diagonally her with Caleb sitting beside her on her left. She gritted her teeth as she tried not to look over at him and she tried to keep her focus on what exactly the teacher was saying and copying it down fast. She could feel Rebekah's worried eyes on her as Kol began to look back every five seconds to make sure she was okay, if she wasn't in a classroom then she would reach over and punch them both.

She quickly made her way to her locker with Rebekah as Kol walked in he opposite direction. A bunch of girls came running over to her and Rebekah. They looked to be in the year bellow them, if not the same year. A brunette with dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin tone was the first to speak up

''How do you girls know Kol Mikaelson?'' She asked excitedly. Rebekah and Larisa looked at each other confused as the girls looked at them, they looked to be bursting to hear their answer. Rebekah was the first to look towards them, she had to remember her story Elijah had explained to her this morning

''Kol is my cousin and this is his twin sister Larisa. Their parents just got divorced so them and their mum came to live with me and my family for a while until they get a place here and get settled in'' Rebekah grinned. Larisa looked at Rebekah slightly confused, why hadn't Elijah explained the full fake family thing to her.

''Does she speak English?'' A tall girl with jet black hair and brown, almost black eyes looked towards Larisa with a slight glare in her eye. Larisa glared over at her and folded her arms over her chest

''Excuse me!'' Larisa snarled looking towards her girl. She was at least a few inches taller than her but Larisa knew she could take her. The girl looked quite shocked when Larisa snapped back at her. Rebekah pulled Larisa back a bit as she knew what her niece's temper could be like.

''Anyway, do you know if your brother's seeing anyone at the moment?'' the girl from before broke the tension looking directly towards Larisa. Larisa raised her eyebrows towards the girl with a slight look of shock on her face as Rebekah grinned, Kol hadn't been at the school a day and he already had almost every female in the building begging him for a date. Larisa broke out of her daze quickly.

''Urm no absolutely not, as a matter of fact he just got out of a serious relationship, really messy break up so I don't think he's looking for anyone right now but I can ask him if you want?'' Larisa grinned. All of the girls looked at each other in excitement as a new light formed in their eyes making Rebekah smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Kol jogged down the stairs at human speed trying to keep up with Caleb. Caleb ran out of the school towards the football pitch where he said he'd meet Matt to talk to him about tryouts tomorrow night after school. 'Damn this human's fast' Kol said as he kicked into his vampire speed a little so he managed to grab hold of the strap on Caleb's bag and tug him backwards. Caleb spun round to face the youngest male in the Mikaelson family with a slight hatred in his eyes. His brown hair was spiked up in a slightly messy and untamed style, much like Kol's only a shade or two darker.

''I don't want to talk to you, her or anyone else in your freaky family'' Caleb snapped turning his back to Kol but Kol wasn't letting him go till he agreed to hear Larisa out. Kol grabbed his arm and spun him round

''I understand that your upset, but know this, my niece cares about you a lot. More than I've ever seen her care about anyone besides the family. I'm begging you just to talk to her and hear her out'' Kol said shoving his hands in the pockets off his jeans and standing straighter as Caleb glared at him.

''No way, I want nothing to do with her, I never want to see her again'' Caleb snapped turning his back to Kol once more. Kol began to grow more and more impatient with the teenager as he began to walk away from Kol

''Did you know she spent all last night crying over you, she didn't eat or sleep. Now that means that she's really hurting and as her Uncle when someone hurts her it's my job to do something about it. Now are you going to sit down with her and hear her out or am I going to have to knock you unconscious and drag you to speak to her myself, your choice'' Kol snarled as he blurred to stand infront of the human. Caleb looked up at him in slight shock. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that he was hurting also. ''Look if this is anyone's fault then it's mine. I'm the one who changed her into a vampire''

''When?'' Caleb asked looking up towards Kol with confusion in his eyes. Kol was a good five or six inches taller than him.

''You don't want to know, but know this, if you hurt my niece like this again then I will tear this town a apart until I find you, then I'll tear you apart and I won't be the only one'' Kol growled before pushing past Caleb roughly and making his way back into the school.

Larisa and Rebekah were standing at the lockers when they were joined by Kol. The group of girls were standing to their left giggling as they saw Larisa pointing over towards them. Kol looked over and sent them a half smile making them all burst out into excited giggles which only made the situation all the more hilarious between Larisa and Rebekah. Caroline rounded the corner to stand infront of Rebekah with her arms folded. Her blue eyes glared into Rebekahs as her nostrils flared slightly. Larisa looked up at Kol in amusement as Kol looked down at his niece smirking

''Why did you tell Amy that we're taking on a new member of the squad?'' Caroline snapped towards Rebekah. Rebekah looked over at her confused as her lips formed into her and Larisa's signature pout

''Because we are'' Rebekah said looking over towards Larisa. Larisa smirked as she waved at Caroline slightly, only to see the glare in Caroline's eyes intensify before Caroline snapped her eyes back to Rebekah

''We don't have any more spots plus we already have the choreography planned out and she's not in it'' Caroline snapped. Larisa watched as Rebekah stood up straight with her hands on her hips. People were starting to look over towards the two blonde now as if they were waiting for a car fight to begin. Kol got ready incase it did break out then he'd intervene as he didn't want Rebekah getting into trouble.

''She is here you know!'' Larisa snapped towards Caroline making the blonde spin round to face her. Caroline walked over to her so they were squaring up to each other

''Your not on the team, oh and by the way, what you said last night about me and your dad, bring it on. We'll see who he chooses'' Caroline smirked before walking off. Larisa snarled as she went to lunge at Caroline but was held back by Kol once again

''Enough, come on you lets go and calm down'' Rebekah said grabbing the top of her arm and dragging her along the corridor

''Shows over'' Kol snarled towards the crowd that had gathered in the hallway.

* * *

Larisa couldn't have been happier when she finally stepped foot into the Mikaelson mansion. She slipped her shoes off and placed her bag on the floor before walking upstairs into her room. Kol and Rebekah followed in behind her and watched as she walked up the stairs. Kol went into the sitting room as Rebekah moved in towards the kitchen.

Klaus was in his drawing room when he heard the front door bang open furiously. He was guessing it was one of the girls by the sound of the slam. He heard Kol make his way into the sitting room to the left of his drawing room as he heard Rebekah's heels click their way into the kitchen. He guessed it was Larisa who opened the door. He blurred up to her room and opened the door quickly.

''Hey sweetheart how was your first..'' he was stopped mid sentence by an angry cry as her fist went through the wall. ''Day'' Klaus carried on his sentence. Larisa tore her hand from the wall as though she was ripping out the heart of one of his hybrids, this made him slightly nervous as someone would need to have really pissed her off to get her to break things. She placed her forehead on the back of the hand that was not braced against the wall.

''I knew it was a mistake coming here, I should have just woke up then left but no my bloody conscience told me to stay and make sure you were okay and now what, I've lost my boyfriend, my friends and everything just to save your ass'' Larisa snarled. Klaus knew better than to argue back when she was in this mood so he just allowed her to get on with it. He just stood while she flung all the anger she could at him, this was when she reminded him of her mother. Once she was done he closed the space between them with two strides and grabbed her into a hug. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she'd lost so much in her lifetime, she couldn't lose Caleb.

After her dad left Rebekah came into her room to announce that the bonfire started at seven and they were going to it at half seven. Larisa looked up and saw that it was already half five. She rushed over to her wardrobe and scanned all her clothes in the wardrobe, well the ones that she'd brung with her, none of them looked suitable enough for a party.

''Looking for something like this'' Elijah's voice called from behind her. She spun round and gasped as he held a one shouldered royal blue dress with diamonds that looked as though they'd been sprinkled all over it. ''I remember how this was your favourite colour so I asked someone to go out and get you it'' Elijah smirked at his niece's shocked yet amused expression. She rushed over and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him tightly. Normally Elijah wasn't the hugging type but he just chuckled as he retuned her embrace

''Thank you Uncle Elijah, you are an official life saver. Could you imagine my Aunt Rebekah's face if I told her I wasn't going because id dint have a dress, I don't think I'd be undead much longer as I'd be pretty much dead'' Larisa laughed

''Go on and try it on then come down and show me how it looks, I'll be in the drawing room with your father'' Elijah smiled turning away from the teenager. She checked the label and saw it was Prada, she had to admit, her Uncle had good taste.

She quickly hung the dress up before plugging her straighteners in and began to style. She managed to find a pair of her black heels to go perfectly with her dress. She quickly got changed and grabbed her moon necklace her dad had given her. She slowly walked downstairs to find both of the Uncles plus her father in the drawing room. Her uncle Kol was the first to look up upon her arrival, his jaw hit the floor as he stared at her ith wide eyes. Elijah turned to see what Kol was staring at and his reaction was pretty much the same as Kol's reaction. Klaus had his back to her so he had to do a half turn to face his daughter. He blinked quickly as he could honestly have sworn it was Kassandra infront of him. She looked so grown up that it scared him

''Your silence is scaring me, be honest what do you think?'' She asked doing a twirl. Her now poker straight hair fanned out as she spun on the spot. ''Serious, one of you answer, your really freaking me out here'' she snapped towards them. Elijah was the first to break from the daze she'd put them into as he smiled towards his niece

''You look beautiful sweetheart, I think we may need to send your uncle Kol along with you to keep the boys hands off you'' Elijah grinned. Kol nodded smiling up at his niece but Klaus still stood shocked looking at his daughter

''Dad, you okay there?'' she asked as she made her way over towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his daze

''Sorry it's just, you look so much like your mother, for a second there I thought you were her'' Klaus said his eyes scanning his daughters face, now that she was up close he could see the similarities between them both. Rebekah stood in the doorway wearing a knee length pink dress with spaghetti straps. Elijah grinned up at her approvingly. Rebekah gasped as her eyes fell upon Larisa

''Oh my gosh, sweetheart you look gorgeous'' Rebekah smiled rushing forwards to embrace her niece tightly. Larisa grinned back towards her aunt in thanks.

''Oh and by the way, I had a little word with Caleb'' Kol said. Larisa looked up at him slightly alarmed and scared. ''Don't worry I didn't lay a finger on him, I just simply requested that he hear you out or I would make his life a living hell'' Kol smirked

''Nice'' Klaus chuckled.

* * *

The bonfire was packed with students for all years plus a few people who'd recently graduated. The moment they arrived at the party Rebekah and Larisa were swarmed by a group of girls asking where Kol was. They just ignored them and made their way over to where the drinks were. Larisa noticed Caleb standing beside Matt, Tyler and Stefan. She offered him a kind half smile, he didn't smile back but he nodded politely, maybe Kol having a word with him wasn't such a bag idea after all. Rebekah handed her a drink as they made their way to talk to more people. A boy Larisa recognised as Jason Whitelock stood smiling at her as Rebekah spoke to his best friend Mark Kellack, Jason was tall and broad with light brown hair and melting brown eyes while Mark was also tall and broad but with light green eyes and platinum blonde hair. She smiled back sweetly before she was brought out of her daze by a tap on her shoulder. She spun round to face Caleb. She looked up at him confused

''Can we talk?'' Caleb asked looking around at the other students, he obviously meant in private. She nodded before signalling to Rebekah where she was going.

She followed him quite a far bit from the bonfire. He spun round so they were face to face. His eyes scanned her face for an emotion but it was unreadable

''Look Caleb, I know that what I did hurt you but there's a reason I kept it from you and that was to protect you, I didn't want you being involved in that part of my life, that part is extremely dangerous and risky'' Larisa sighed.

''Why didn't you just tell me when we first started going out, I told you everything and yet you keep this from me'' Caleb snapped towards her making her wince slightly.

''I wanted to tell you, believe me I did but the longer I left it the more I knew you would be mad at me so it just seemed easier to keep it a secret than to tell you the truth, plus I knew you would react like this'' she said trying to fight back the tears that were being held in her eyes. She refused to cry at this moment in time. Caleb's eyes narrowed towards her, she tore her gaze from his no longer able to hold his glare. She was brave and took a step towards him closing the small gap between them, to her surprise he didn't even try to move backwards or get away from her, he just stood his ground.

''But I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for all that I've doen to you in the past and I'm sorry I compelled you, I'm sorry for it all'' she sobbed slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He moved his arms from his back jeans pockets to wrap around her

''I'm sorry too'' he sighed. She looked up at him slightly confused then suddenly she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. She looked down and saw a syringe full of vervain. ''I'm sorry I ever trusted you'' he snarled down at her. Her eyes filled with pain and hurt as she felt her body shut down slowly from the inside out. Stefan, Matt and Tyler walked out of the shadows smirking towards Caleb who grinned back. They knew he'd be able to fool her into trusting him and now her own emotions would be her downfall

''Time to see how far Klaus would go to save his own daughter'' Tyler smirked darkly as he move forwards and picked Larisa up bridal style.

A dark figure watched them from the shadows as a cruel smile played along their lips as their blue eyes looked down at the lifeless body of Larisa in Tyler's arms

''Playing with fire boys, bad move, you'll get burned, everyone always does when they mess with the Mikaelsons'' the figure smirked before sinking further back into the shadows.

* * *

**OMG so who is the figure in the shadows, who do you think it is?**

**What od you think of Caleb now that we know he had a slight dark side? Do you still think there is hope for him and Larisa?**

**What about this new boy Jason Whitelock?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire diaries**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, hope you like this chapter**

Rebekah rushed through the woods trying to find Larisa, she'd couldn't have gone far. Her blue eyes were searching franticly behind every tree, why did she let her go and talk to him alone? She knows Stefan and the gang would to anything to hurt Klaus, including kidnap her niece. Her throat was sore from frantically shouting on Larisa but she did it anyway, each time there was no reply. Something on the ground caught her eye. She bent down towards it and went to pick it up, the moment her fingers touched it they began to sizzle, she pulled her hand back and examined her fingers, she knew exactly what it was. Vervain. Rebekah quickly got out of her new blackberry and immediately scrolled down to the first of her brothers on her contact list, she didn't care which one they just needed to know. Luckily Elijah picked up on the fifth ring

''Let me guess you want me or Klaus to come and pick you up'' Elijah smiled. His smile disappeared as he heard Rebekah's panicked and frantic breathing. ''Rebekah are you okay, you sound like you can barely catch your breath''

''I'm so sorry Elijah, I didn't mean for her to go off on her own, I just thought she needed a moment alone with Caleb'' Rebekah sniffed trying hard not to let the tears in her eyes fall. Elijah looked across the living room towards Kol who sat across from him on the other sofa looking just as confused as he was.

''Rebekah slow down, what are you talking about?'' Elijah asked as Klaus entered the room, he'd obviously heard Rebekah's frantic words that came out in a jumble that didn't make sense.

''Larisa, I swear I only let her out of my sight for two minutes, she's gone but I found a injection that had Vervain in it, I think they took her Elijah'' Rebekah sobbed lightly. Elijah grew tense as Kol jumped to his feet. Klaus' jaw tightened as he stared down at his older brother. Elijah sat up straighter.

''Who took her Rebekah?'' Elijah asked struggling to get the words out calmly because of the anger in his veins.

''Stefan or Caleb, I'm not sure which but all I know is she went off with Caleb and then Stefan disappeared'' Rebekah said.

''Okay Bekah just calm down, we'll find her okay. Kol's on his way to get you, he'll bring you back here and we can decided on what to do then'' Elijah said before hanging up. Klaus had his back to him staring into the fire, Elijah knew better than to ask Klaus anything when he was in this mood. He just stood up and walked over and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. Klaus looked up to him with fury and concern mixed into the many emotions in his eyes.

''We will find her Niklaus, I promise you'' Elijah said giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before making his way out of the living room to phone a few of his witch connections that may be able to help them. Klaus felt helpless as he stared into the fire, his daughter had been kidnapped and he could do nothing about it until they found out who it was.

Rebekah and Kol arrived back just as Elijah got off the phone with another one of his witches. Rebekah's eyes were slightly red and puffy. She immediately made her way into the living room to see Klaus still in the exact same stance he was when Elijah left to make the phone calls. He turned round to face Rebekah who let a few tears go the minute she laid eyes on his face

''I'm so sorry Nik, I didn't know, I just thought Caleb wanted to speak with her after yesterday'' Rebekah sobbed. Klaus crossed the room and grabbed her into a hug

''It's not your fault, but those Salvatore boys will pay, they mess with me that's fine but the moment they hurt my family, they're as good as dead'' Klaus snarled trying to keep calm.

''I say we just go round knocking on doors, I say we start with the Donovan's house'' Kol said handing Elijah his jacket. Elijah nodded in agreement

''I've got a witch trying to track Larisa, she'll call me if she finds anything'' Elijah said shrugging on his jacket and grabing his car keys from the table next to the door. They each made their way out of the door. The same figure lurked in the shadows smirking.

''Those boys better run for their lives if this family find them'' the shadow smirked. Rebekah looked up towards them just as they slinked into the shadows. Klaus looked down at Rebekah confused as she stared into the shadows in shock

''Rebekah what is it?'' Kol asked looking up at his sister confused as he sat in the car. Rebekah broke from her daze to stare into the three confused faces of her brothers

''I thought I saw'' she said before turning back to the shadows near the house but saw that there was nothing there ''Never mind'' Rebekah sighed before climbing into the car.

* * *

Thanks to Elijah's now dangerous driving they arrived at the Donovan house in a matter of minutes. Klaus immediately jumped out of the car before Elijah even stopped. He immediately began kicking down the door.

''Matt, Caleb. We know your in there, show yourselves now'' Rebekah screamed as she jumped out of the car and immediately ran up to join her brother with Elijah right behind her. They had warned Kol to go around the back incase either of the boys tried to make a run for it to avoid the slightly psychotic family . Matt came towards the front door in nothing but a pair of grey jogging bottoms, his blond hair was messy as though he'd just woke up, his eyes looked heavy and tired. Klaus glared towards the blond male infront of him as Caleb followed behind him. Rebekah had to fight with herself not to allow her eyes to go wide at his chiselled chest and abs. 'Well done Larisa' Rebekah thought immediately until she was brought out of her thoughts by Klaus snarling

''Where's my daughter?'' He snarled towards the two teenage boys infront of her. Matt looked towards Caleb then both of them turned to face the three originals confused. Caleb shrugged in reply. Klaus growled and went to lunge at the boy but was stopped by an invisible wall that blocked them from entering the house

''I'm warning you now boys, tell me where my niece is or I will have this whole house up in flames in a matter of minutes, with ot without you both inside'' Elijah warned in a low threatening tone. Caleb just smirked as Matt looked slightly anxious as he knew Elijah was normally not one to make threats but when he did, he meant them.

''We don't know where she is'' Caleb replied rolling his eyes. Rebekah narrowed her eyes into a glare towards the youngster

''You're a terrible liar do you know that. Matt where is she?'' Rebekah asked looking towards the blond male who looked as though he was having an inner battle with himself wither to tell them or not. He looked up towards Caleb who looked down at him shaking his head

''The Salvatore boarding house, that's where they're keeping her'' Matt sighed in defeat. Rebekah grinned widely towards Caleb

''Thank you Matt. Kol, the Salvatore's place'' Elijah shouted round to his younger brother before they made their way back to the car.

* * *

Kol used his vamp speed and was there before them. He crashed through the front door splintering it to pieces with one blow before cautiously making his way inside. He searched in all the rooms upstairs and the vaults but found nothing, until he found a door to the side of the front door. He opened it and looked down intently, he saw a piece of white paper sitting on the ground. He crouched down cautiously and picked it up just as the other three crashed their way into the house. Klaus looked at Kol hopefully

''Donovan was lying, she's not here, I've searched every inch of this house. I found this though'' Kol replied. Klaus' eyes filled with disappointment and concern for his daughter, he was stupid to think that Matt would just make it that easy for them. Kol handed Elijah the piece of paper he picked up from the floor.

''I'm keeping track of the Salvatore's, they keep moving with her each time you lot get to close. Don't do anything until I text you with a confirmed location, they don't know I'm tracking them so keep low'' Elijah read out confused. Rebekah and Klaus looked at him as equally confused as he and Kol were

''Did they leave a name?'' Rebekah asked rushing forward to examine the piece of paper in her brother's hand. Elijah shook his head handing her the note

''So who do you think it could be?'' Kol asked looking round at all of his siblings.

''Who cares we need to find Larisa, I say we try the Gilbert house next'' Klaus said before making his way out of the door. He knew that persons hand writing but where from?

* * *

Larisa groaned lightly as she fought to open her eyes. She opened them slowly to adjust them to the light, they felt sore and heavy as she scanned her surroundings. She raised her head slightly as she looked around. She was in a dark, cold vault with grey concrete walls, the ceiling waa grey and dark, it looked so old that she thought it was going to cave in at any minute. She tried to stand up from the chair she was in but couldn't. she tried to move her wrists but felt them sting slightly as they came in touch with a cold metal shackle. She looked down and saw that a metal clamp was around her wrist keeping her to the chair, along with her ankles. She struggled and stuggled but it only cause the pain in her ankles and wrists to intensify, to the point where she was groaning out in pain. She sighed and slumped back down defeated. Suddenly a door infront of her opened. She looked up to see the same green eyed and brown haired Salvatore she'd seen with Caleb at the bonfire. 'Caleb' she hissed inwardly, if she ever saw that boy again then she would tear him limb from limb.

''Well, well, well look who's awake. Must admit you took a little big longer than expected, Caleb must had dug that needle in hard'' Stefan grinned as he made his way to stand infront of Larisa. ''Don't bother trying to shout for help as your dad won't come, he has no idea where you are so I'd be pointless even trying to scream for help''. She glared up at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Caroline, Elena, Damon and Tyler entered the room behind him

''Great the full Scooby gang how delightful, let me guess: you're Fred, Elena's Daphne, Tyler's Velma, Damon's Shaggy and that would leave Caroline to be Scooby himself, must admit Caroline, I can see the resemblance'' Larisa grinned. Stefan chuckled as he made his way round to the back of the chair. Larisa screamed as sunlight poured in through the slats on the window causing her back to burn. She looked down and realised her her daylight ring was missing. She bit her lip to stop the rest of her screams from coming out as tears rolled down her cheeks due to the pain.

Elena looked down at the young girl trying not to show the pity in her eyes as Larisa finally couldn't hold back her screams. Caroline looked down in slight pity as well as she remembered her father doing the exact same thing to her in this exact same vault. The figure outside winced as they heard the hoarse screams, they had to fight with themselves not to run in and rescue the poor girl. He figure quickly grabbed a phone out of it's back pocket and text Klaus the where about of the gang.

Klaus pulled his phone out of the pockets of his jeans and stared down at the unknown number confused. He shrugged and opened the message

**_Forbes Vaults, near the Lockwood dungeon_**

**_X_**

He stared down at the text in confusion. He felt Elijah's confused gaze on his from the drivers seat, then he realised, it was where they were keeping Larisa.

''Forbes Vault now'' Klaus shouted ptting his phone back in his pocket. ''It's right next to the..'' Klaus began but Elijah quickly cut him off with his own voice

''I know the way'' Elijah said starting the car the moment the sentence left his lips. Klaus relaxed a little but soon kept his guard up as they had no idea who this person was or if they were telling the truth, if they were telling the truth it might be too late by the time they got there. He knocked that thought out of his head as he knew he'd have to stay positive for Larisa, she was stronger than most people gave her credit for including him.

The moment they reached the vaults they heard Larisa's screams of agony, they made Klaus' heart tighten. Kol went to rush towards the entrance but Klaus stopped him

''If we all go rushing in there, they'll kill her for sure so all three of you stay out here until you hear my signal'' Klaus warned before rushing into the entrance and down the stairs to the vaults

''Sounds like Daddy Klaus had just arrived'' he heard Damon chuckle as Klaus burst into the cellar to see Larisa bound to a chair without her ring. The sunlight was pouring through the window as her screams rang through the Vaults, echoing off the concrete walls, making it sound even louder. Even outside her Aunt and Uncles could hear them, they wanted noting more than to rush in and help their niece whilst killing the Salvatores and their helpers on their way out but Klaus had warned them to stay outside incase the Salvatores felt threatened and kill Larisa instantly

''Right on time Klaus'' Stefan smirked as he released the chain allowing the slats on the window to shut. Larisa slumped forward in the chair. She began sobbing slightly. Klaus wanted noting more than to rush over and comfort his daughter but Damon, Tyler and Caroline restrained him against the wall.

''What do you want from me, I'll do anything just, please don't hurt her, please I'm begging you'' Klaus begged. Caroline looked at him in shock and slight pity as she saw that he was genuinely pleading with them not to torture her anymore

''Here's the thing Klaus, I want you gone and out of our lives and I'll do whatever it takes to do the'' stefan said as his hand reached up to the chain that controlled the slats.

''No, please Stefan no'' Larisa sobbed as she tensed preparing herself for the sun. Stefan pulled the chain lightly. She groaned in pain as the streak of sunlight that escaped the slats hit her back making her feel like she'd been whipped in that spot a hundred times over.

''No, no, no please. Kill me if you want, please just leave her alone'' Klaus screamed as she began sobbing again as a streak of sunlight made the skin on her back start to sizzle. Stefan looked up and nodded

''Alright then, you let us stake you with no fuss and she goes free'' stefan said. Larisa immediately looked up towards Klaus as the other originals tensed outside waiting to hear the hybrids reply. Klaus looked down at a broken and scared Larisa who was shaking her head up towards her dad. Klaus closed his eyes tight before opening them slowly with a deep exhale.

''No, you let her go first…and then you have your deal'' Klaus replied. Larisa's expression turned to shock and disbelief as she stared up at her dad. The three pinning Klaus to the wall looked shocked, Caroline had confusion written amongst her expression, would he really go that far to protect his own daughter? Even Elena who was standing near the door looked shocked

''Deal'' Stefan smirked as he tore the chains around her wrist that bound her to the chair. Klaus fought against the three holding him against the wall and rushed over to help her stand. He embraced her tightly but was careful not to put too much pressure onto her back.

''Your safe now sweetheart, your safe'' Klaus sighed in relief Damon handed Klaus her daylight ring as Klaus put it onto her finger. Stefan grabbed the stake and made towards Klaus but Klaus stopped him. Stefan looked at him confused ''At least let me say goodbye'' Klaus said signally to Larisa who still clung to the side of Klaus' jacket fiercely for support. Stefan nodded as he knew denying Klaus a goodbye to his daughter would make him a bigger monster than Klaus ever was. Even Damon wasn't that heartless.

''Daddy please don't do this, I need you, I need my dad'' Larisa sobbed laying her forehead onto Klaus' shoulder as Klaus looked down at her. Klaus felt a slight lump in his throat as he heard her sobs. He braced his hands lightly upon her shoulders making her look up towards him.

''I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this but know this, I love you so much and I always will, no matter what happens that will never change. I know I said that you were the worst things that's ever happened to me well I was wrong, your not the worst, you're the best thing that's happened to me. You helped me learn to love again when I thought I couldn't and after your mother left, you were the strong one, even at just four years old you kept me going'' Klaus tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat that was increasing by the second as each word left his lips. ''Now, I want you to run, your Aunt and Uncles are waiting for you at the entrance, go to them'' Klaus ordered by Larisa shook her head stubbornly

''No I'm not going anywhere, not with out you'' she sobbed clinging to his jacket tighter.

''If you don't leave then I'll get your uncle Elijah to come down here and drag you out'' Klaus warned but Larisa stood her ground, this is when Klaus cursed his own stubbornness that his daughter had inherited

''I'm not leaving'' she said with a slight snarl as her eyes glared into his but it wasn't a harsh glare, it was a determined glare

''Elijah'' Klaus shouted. Within seconds the door was ripped from it's hinges once again as Elijah stood with Rebekah and Kol behind him. Rebekah tried to put on a brave face as her brother signed his death sentence to protect his daughter. Everyone in the room spun to face the three originals

''No Uncle Elijah please don't, I want to stay with him. Please'' she sobbed but Stefan walked over and grabbed Klaus jacket before throwing him against a wall. Kol walked over and pulled Larisa backwards slightly before half shielding her with his body, he knew she wouldn't want to see this.

''Times up, you've said your goodbye, now you die'' Stefan smirked darkly

''Get her out of here Elijah, I'm trusting you to protect her'' Klaus shouted as Stefan raised the stake ready to strike smirking as he think he had the upper hand but luckily years of experience were in Larisa's favour as she quickly tore the stake she'd noticed from Tyler Lockwood's back pocket and blurred over to Elena. She had her arm around Elena's neck with the stake pressed against her chest. Elena tried to struggle to get free but it was useless as Larisa was eight hundred years older than her and mega pissed off.

''Stop'' Damon shouted towards Stefan. Stefan looked round and saw Larisa ready to stake Elena in shocked and uncertainty

''Drop the stake or she dies'' Larisa snarled. Stefan looked between Elena and Klaus before reluctantly dropping the stake. Kol rushed and grabbed it before anyone could blink. The moment the stake was in her Uncle's possession Larisa released Elena and threw her into Damon's embrace before rushing and grabbing her dad before blurring out of the house. Neither of the Mikaelsons stopped until they reached the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus embraced Larisa tightly as Rebekah, elijah and Kol made their way up the driveway

''Well done sweetheart. You were so brave'' Klaus said planting a number of kisses on her forehead and hair. She laughed as they both turned to make their way up the drive.

A blonde woman behind them smirked darkly at the interaction between them. ''Good work Niklaus, however I'm afraid you won't be your daughters favorite parent for very long. Not now I'm back in town'' she warned under her breath, to low for even Klaus to hear as he closed the door behind him and Larisa. The woman spun on her heel and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**Look who's back and she's back with vengeance.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**Do you think Klaus could forgive Caroline after the part she played in the who torture scene? Do you think Larisa should get her own back on Stefan? What about her and Caleb, is there still a chance or no hope there at all?**

**As for Kol and Elijah's love interest, i'm having trouble coming up with names for them, so any name you guys can suggest i'll see what i can do **

**Thanks so much for reading again and all your wonderful reviews**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews**

* * *

Larisa's lungs ached for oxygen as she ran further into the forest. She could feel her heart racing, she was human again. Her legs ached as she pushed herself faster to follow the voice that called to her through the trees, the voice she'd long forgotten in her eight hundred years of being away from her.

''Help me Lara, help me'' her mother's voice rang through the trees behind her. Larisa suddenly whipped round and gasped. She was in the clearing her mother used to take her on the horse her father had bought her mother for her birthday. The sun shone down upon her heating up her skin, Larisa smiled and opened her arms wide as she closed her eyes and twirled, she'd missed the heat of the sun. She opened her eyes and froze on the spot as her eyes rested upon the figure standing infront of her

There in the middle of the clearing stood, her mother. Her blonde hair fells into ringlets along her shoulders and spread along her back like fire. Her blue eyes beamed as she saw Larisa standing there staring at her in shock and confusion. Her white dress flowed down to the middle of her thigh as Larisa noticed she was barefooted. But there was something different about her. Suddenly her screams filled the air as puncture wounds and deep lacerations appeared all over her body. Larisa jumped back in shock as her eyes widened at the sight of her mother. Her screams abruptly stopped before she collapsed onto the ground. Larisa cautiously made her way over towards her mother. She rolled her mother over so she was half lying on Larisa's lap. Her blue eyes were still slightly wide with fear as she looked up towards Larisa

''I'm sorry I was never there'' her mother sniffed as tears filled her eyes. Larisa pulled her mothers body closer to her own as she saw the werewolf venom seeping into her mothers blood stream. With the amount of bites she'd received it would take only a matter of minutes for the venom to reach her heart.

''Shh don't talk, your gonna be fine, dad will heal you I promise. Dad won't let you die'' Larisa said but as she looked around it dawned upon her, her dad was no where to be found. Her mother let out a breathy chuckle

''Your father and I aren't exactly on the best of terms anymore'' Kassandra grinned up towards her daughter. She felt herself slowly slipping away as her heart slowed down ''I'm so sorry sweetheart, I love you''

''No please no mom please, I beg you don't leave me'' Larisa sobbed as her mothers eyes shut eternally. ''Mom''

* * *

Larisa awoke with a jump as she felt herself being shaken awake. She looked up into the worried eyes of her Uncle Kol, tears filled her eyes as she sobbed lightly, she'd never had a dream like that about her mother so why now. Kol just held her tightly against him as she sobbed. Within a matter of minutes Klaus was standing at her door looking down at her in concern. Rebekah and Elijah followed him as they'd obviously heard Larisa's cries, Kol was in the bedroom across from her bedroom which is why he managed to get there so fast. Klaus walked forwards as Kol stood to allow Klaus to sit on the bed. The three of them walked off to leave Larisa and Klaus on their own. Klaus looked down at his daughter as she sniffed and dried her eyes quickly

''You wanna tell me about it?'' Klaus asked looking down at his daughter as she lay back against her pillows sighing. Larisa looked up at him, should she tell him or would he get angry if she told him? She decided to go with the latter and just shook her head slowly. Klaus smiled and sighed

''Well if you do every want to tell me, you know where I am. Try and get back to sleep honey, it's been a long day'' Klaus smiled leaning down and placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He stood and watched as she wrapped more of the covers around herself and turned on her side so her back was facing him. He smiled before walking towards the door. Larisa lay staring straight at the wall, why did she dream about that? Was it really her dream or were the Salvatores playing some sick twisted little game? But how would the Salvatores know what her mom looked like or how she spoke? And what was with the werewolf bites?

Klaus sighed as he made his way downstairs into the drawing room. He immediately walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a whiskey. He'd been so petrified the moment he heard her scream as he thought the Salvatores were torturing her again. He decided to ignore the fact that it was mom she had screamed out as she awoke, but why would she be dreaming about her mother? He down the whiskey in one gulp before he stood looking down into the glass. His head hung low as he closed his eyes and exhaled softly

''You look tense sweetheart'' a familiar voice made his head snap upwards as his eyes opened instantly. He felt the glass slip through his fingers before it crashed to the floor breaking into tiny pieces. It couldn't be could it?

He spun round and gasped as there she stood. Her blonde hair slightly shorter than when he had seen it last but it still held the same curls that danced upon her shoulders as she took a step towards him. Her light sapphire eyes, darker than his own but lighter than Larisa's eyes. A smirk was placed on her cherry red lips as she looked towards him. She stood with her hands over her hips wearing a red tank top covered by a short black denim jacket with black boot cut jeans with black stilettos. If he was honest she looked just like Larisa did the night they had been reunited. He suddenly rushed towards her and pinned her against the wall, his hand clutching her throat tightly.

''Kassandra'' he hissed her name as thought it was a curse or poison in his mouth ''What the hell are you doing here?'' Klaus snarled, his face inches from hers. She smirked up at him as her eyes held a form of innocence that only she could pull off

''Now Niklaus, is that any way to treat your wife, a wife you haven't seen in over seven hundred years'' Kassandra grinned up in mock hurt. Klaus glared down at her trying to ignore the hand that had somehow slipped it's way up the front of his shirt as she drew circles with her index finger upon his lower abdomen

''It is for an evil bitch who left her husband and her four year old daughter to run off with another man'' Klaus snapped down at her. Her grin shrunk back to the smirk she'd had before

''Touché my sweet, touché'' she smirked as her other hand ran it's way up his chest to the back of his neck. She wound her fingers into his short dirty blond curls and forced his lips down onto hers. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues battled furiously for dominance. Klaus growled as he felt her hand go lower as she rubbed him thought his jeans. He quickly came back to his senses and tore his lips from hers. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her harder against the wall denting it slightly before he thrust his hand into her chest causing her eyes to widen slightly as she felt his grip upon her heart tighten

''Come on now Niklaus, you wouldn't kill the mother of your child now would you'' She said trying hard to hide her fear but Klaus knew by the look in her eyes that she was terrified of him. Seven hundred year ago he would have recoiled in shame but now her fear made his eyes grow darker as he glared at her with an evil smirk upon his lips.

''Try me'' he growled next to her ear in a low warning tone just as the fear in her eyes grew more. ''Give me one good reason not to end your pathetic life right now Kassandra'' he spat towards her

''Because I'm already dying'' she looked up at him. He drew his hand back from her chest as he looked down at her confused. His shock and confusion masked his face

''How?'' he stuttered looking down at her. She winced as she shrugged off her jacket to reveal a werewolf bite on her left tricep. He ran his fingers gently over the bite earning a hiss from Kassandra as he saw the venom swimming underneath the surface of the skin.

''There's no cure, so I've came to say good bye to you and to Larisa'' she looking up towards him. His eyes darkened as he glared down towards her

''You little bitch, you know my blood is the cure for a werewolf bite and that's why you came and found me, don't you dare lie to me'' Klaus growled down towards her. She sighed in defeat, he'd caught her out

''Fine you caught me, now are you gonna help me out or not because this really hurts'' Kassandra glared up towards Klaus as he glared back down at her with just as much hatred as she had.

''I'll help you on one condition, you run far away from here and never return, you never tell Larisa you were here and you stay as far away from her as you can and that why she doesn't get hurt when you do a disappearing act on us again'' Klaus growled down at her. Kassandra clicked her tongue as she glared up towards her husband

''You see that's the problem Klaus, she's also my daughter which mean I can see her if I want to and when or if I die don't you think she'll be more angry if she found out that you could have helped me and you didn't just because you were too scared to admit that you still had feelings for me, that's what this is about isn't it Niklaus? You still love me and your still hurt that I ran off to be with Patrick'' She smirked up at him. Klaus' expression became unreadable as his eyes glared down at her. She smirked up towards him as she knew his silence proved she was right ''But if you help me then yes I'll keep my distance but I'm not disappearing entirely, she's still my daughter and I still care about her''

''Then why did you leave it up to us to save her earlier on tonight, it was you wasn't it, the anonymous person, the one who left the note and sent me the text'' he could tell by her smile that it was her.

''There was four vamps there plus a hybrid, I'd have been killed is I tried to go up against them on my own'' Kassandra snapped towards him. He grinned down at her

''Typical Kassandra, putting yourself before your daughter, go I've lost count of the times you've done that, so Katrina Petrova like'' Klaus grinned as he saw her teeth clench at the mention of the first doppelganger

''Don't you dare compare me to that wench Niklaus Mikaelson unless you want your manhood to remain attached to your body'' Kassandra snarled towards her husband. A gasp sounded at the door as they both turned to face Rebekah who stood with her eyes wide and her mouth ajar at the sight of her sister in law. Her eyes filled with fire as they shot daggers towards her

''What are you doing here, you greedy, selfish bitch'' Rebekah hissed as she rushed forward to tear Kassandra's heart out but luckily Klaus stopped her

''She was just leaving, I just need to give her a few drops of my blood as she's had a rather nasty bite'' Klaus said then Rebekah saw the bite wound on Kassandra's arm and winced slightly

''If she's not out of here in ten minutes then I will throw her out, bite or no bite'' Rebekah snapped before storming off into the kitchen. Klaus sighed in relief before turning round to Kassandra. He quickly blurred behind her and wrapping his left arm around her stomach, pulling her back against his chest slightly before he extended his right arm out to her.

''Go on love, drink up'' he whispered slowly into her ear. Her fangs erupted instantly and sunk into his flesh. He hissed in pain slightly as she began gulping down his blood. He glanced up and saw Elijah staring with wide eyes in the doorway. ''Alright that's enough sweetheart'' he snapped pulling his wrist away as he began to feel light headed. Kassandra noticed Elijah standing in the doorway and smiled up at her eldest brother in law

''Kassandra'' he nodded politely towards her.

''Elijah'' she did the same back before turning to Klaus. ''I should probably go before Rebekah tears my throat out or something. Look after her Nik, I mean it'' Kassandra warned looking up towards Klaus. Klaus snorted at how ridiculous she sounded. She was gone in an instant just as Larisa appeared in the doorway. She eyes scanned the room frantically

''Where is she?'' Larisa asked her eyes narrowing towards Klaus who stood confused as he stared back at the young teenager

''Who?'' Elijah asked from his spot beside his niece.

''My mother, and don't even bother lying to me I just heard Aunt Rebekah telling Uncle Kol she was here'' Larisa snarled towards Klaus as he went to say something but her comment cut him off.

''She just left'' Klaus said. Larisa looked a little hurt, She hadn't seen her mother in over three hundred years and she doesn't even stop to say a hello.

* * *

Larisa and Rebekah made their way into the school and straight over to their lockers as Kol was still outside talking to one of his new friends. Larisa groaned as she shoved her books into her locker. She noticed a piece of paper shoved at the very back of the locker. She plucked it out just as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly put the note in her pocket before turning round to face Jason Whitelock she'd been talking to at the bonfire before the whole 'accident'. she smiled up at him and he immediately beamed back, his eyes lit up a little as he smiled at her

''You disappeared yesterday what happened?'' he asked casually leaning against the locker tow down from hers. Rebekah was too wrapped up in a conversation with another cheerleader to be interested in their conversation.

''Erm my uncle, he needed to talk to me about something and ordered me home right away, sorry'' she smiled sweetly tilting her head to the side in an cute manner. He chuckled down towards her and held up his hands

''No worries, but I was wondering wither or not you would join me for a drink tomorrow night at the grill?'' Jason asked looking slightly nervous as he asked the question. She looked up at him and smiled before nodding. ''Great so I'll pick you up around seven'' he smiled before walking off. Larisa grinned as she was nudged by Rebekah who sent her a smirk, it was obvious she'd just been looking interested in the other conversation when really she was interested in the one her niece was having. As Rebekah walked away Larisa pulled the piece of paper out of it.

**I want to talk, meet me at the grill tonight after school. **

**I'll be waiting**

**Mom**

**X**

Larisa felt her breath catch in her throat, her mom was in town and wanted to speak with her, but why?

* * *

Damon sat at the bar downing yet another glass of whiskey before putting his drink back onto the bar and signalling to the bat tender for more. It was moment like these that he really missed Alaric as now he just looked like a bored alcoholic sitting in alone at a bar, where as with Alaric they looked like friends having a drink together, they looked less pathetic. He spied a blonde woman sitting at the end of the bar smirking towards him. He grabbed his now full glass of whiskey and made his way over to sit beside her.

''You look lonely'' he said towards her. She chuckled softly

''You look drunk'' she shot back grinning towards the eldest Salvatore

''My name's Damon Salvatore'' he smirked holding out his hand. She grinned up at him but refused his hand as her blue yes stared into his

''I know who you are, my name's Kassandra Henderson, well technically right now it's still Mikaelson, haven't signed the divorce papers yet. And the reason I know who you are is because I heard you had a bit of a bad experience with my daughter yesterday'' she grinned as Damon looked around towards her, his eyes were as wide as they would go as his jaw looked as though it was about to hit the bar when it dropped

''You're Larisa's mother and Klaus' ex wife?'' Damon asked towards her in shock. She smirked over at him flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder lightly

''Technically me and Klaus are still married as neither of us have filed for divorce but know this'' she snarled before grabbing his leg and gripping it tightly shattered his fibula slightly ''If you r your brother ever hurt my little girl again, it won't just be Klaus you'll have to deal with, it'll be me as well and I only give out one warning'' Kassandra growled as Damon groaned in pain before she released his leg. 'No wonder Klaus married her' Damon thought as he felt his leg begin to mend itself

''So if you don't want anything to do with Klaus then why are you here?'' Damon asked looking at her slightly confused. She chuckled slightly before resting her eyes upon the elder Salvatore

''I didn't say I wanted nothing to do with him but I'm afraid we've grown apart. I heard you and your brother want Klaus dead and I can help you, plus I want my daughter back''

* * *

The moment the bell rang for the end of the school day Larisa felt as though she was going to be sick, what was she so nervous for, it was only her mother she was meeting.

Larisa told Rebekah she had to meet a friend at the grill and luckily Rebekah didn't ask many questions. Larisa walked the slowest she could mange the moment the grill was in her sight. Her hands were shaking slightly as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand to try to stop the shakes. She peered in the door and saw Damon sitting at the bar next to a blonde woman who she immediately recognised. Her mother.

She pulled the door open and stepped inside bravely. Damon looked towards her and pointed. Her mother turned round to face her. Larisa felt her heart jump, she was exactly what she was like in the dream. Her mother's eyes fell upon her face as she smiled towards Larisa. Larisa slowly but surely made their way over to them being careful to keep and eye on Damon's hands incase they decided to do another torture mission on her. Damon looked between the two blondes and saw right away that they were mother and daughter.

''Larisa'' Kassandra smiled towards her daughter as she stood infront of her

''Kassandra'' Larisa replied. Kassandra's jaw tightened as her eyes narrowed towards her daughter. ''What? You didn't actually think I would call you mom do you, you need to earn that title''

''You call Nik dad'' Kassandra pointed out

''Yeah because I view him as a parent where as you I just view as the cheap whore who ran out on me, do you know what this was stupid me coming here I'm out of here'' Larisa snapped but Kassandra grabbed her arm before she could take another step

''Lara, I want to make it right, please just hear me out'' Kassandra begged. Larisa closed her eyes as she sucked in a sharp breath. She turned round to face her mom and saw a slightly pleading look in her eyes. Larisa sighed

''Fine but I'm warning you one chance, let's go sit at a booth, no offence Damon'' Larisa sneered towards the elder Salvatore

''None taken sweetheart'' Damon grinned towards her, she gagged slightly before leading the way to one of the empty booths. Kassandra sat across from her.

''So I heard you spoke to my dad last night, fail to trap him under your spell this time?'' Larisa snapped towards her mother. Kassandra chuckled lightly earning a glare from her daughter

''Your dad doesn't care about me, never has, he just wanted to see if his hybrid gene would pass onto his child, he just used me because I was completely in love with him then after your birth, people found out then he had to stay with me, I'm just glad he did a good job on raising you even when I couldn't'' her mother sighed looking over at her

''You never even tried'' Larisa snarled towards her mother. Her mother looked down towards her and was about to argue back but couldn't as she knew Larisa was right. Larisa looked up as Elena and Caroline entered the grill. She glared at them as a low growl erupted in her throat. Kassandra looked confused then turned to see exactly what her daughter was growling at. Her eyes widened slightly as they fell upon the doppelganger

''Is that Katrina?'' Kassandra asked looking over at Elena. Larisa looked a little surprised, how did she know about Katherine?

''Nope that's Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger slash newbie vamp and the blonde beside her is Caroline Forbes, my dad's been obsessed with her'' Larisa said trying to keep her growl in hre throat as she spoke of Caroline, Kassandra's eyes scanned the blonde as she chuckled

''What is it with your father and blondes: first me, then Jennifer and now Caroline'' Kassandra chuckled. The second name took Larisa by surprise a she suddenly remembered the woman her father had a slight relationship with in the early 1400s

''That's Klaus' wife and Larisa's mother'' they both heard Damon say. They looked over to see Caroline and Elena staring at Kassandra who waved towards them chuckling.

''You can see the resemblance both have bitch written across their forehead'' Caroline snapped under her breath but Larisa and Kassandra were still able to pick it up due to vampire hearing. Kassandra grinned over towards the blonde

''Colour green is not good on you sweetie, don't worry you can have my husband the moment my divorce papers are through'' Kassandra shouted looking over at Caroline. The whole of the grill heard her and looked over at Caroline in shock causing Larisa to snigger in laughter at the shocked and embarrassed look on Caroline's face. Her smile faded as her worst nightmare at the moment walked through the door. Caleb. She glared at him as he looked over towards her slightly shocked. ''And by that look I'm gonna guess and ex boyfriend?'' Kassandra said looking towards Caleb

''An ex boyfriend who tried to kill me, but then I forgot you knew all about that'' Larisa snapped slightly towards

''Your dad told you then'' Kassandra sighed turning back around in her seat to look at Larisa

''Yep he told me everything'' she smiled in reply. Just at that moment, as if on cue Klaus himself burst through the doors. He froze on the spot as he saw the two blondes sitting across from each other at the table, both looked up towards the blond male in shock and slight fear as he made his way over to stand near the table. Everyone at the bar immediately turned to face them

''What part of our deal was not clear, I healed your werewolf bite now you run off, it's what you do best'' Klaus snarled down towards Kassandra as she stood to her full height to face him. Larisa had to pinch herself as she never thought she'd see her parents together again then a part of the sentence hit her

''Werewolf bite, what?'' Larisa asked standing to look towards her mother. Kassandra sighed and glared at Klaus before turning round to face Larisa

''I was attacked by a werewolf a few days ago and your father healed me, that's all'' Kassandra sighed, Larisa glared towards her mother. The gang at the bar looked amused seeing Klaus with his wife and daughter

''And you didn't think to tell be this because, god why do you always have to hide everything'' Larisa growled towards her mother. ''No wonder no one can ever fully trust you, you turn your back on them the moment they start to show you just a little bit of trust'' Larisa snarled

''Larisa enough, she may be a heartless cow but she's still your mother so don't you dare talk to her that way'' Klaus snapped towards Larisa, making her and Kassandra look at him in surprise ''Look Lara why don't you go and wait out b my car, I'll be out in a minute, just need to sort a few things out with your mother first'' Klaus said as his tone became softer. Larisa huffed like a spoilt child as she grabbed her bag and stormed out towards her dads car. ''Sorry about that, I have no clue who she gets her temper from'' Klaus said. Kassandra grinned

''I think it's from both of us, thank you for stepping in. I have no clue how to handle her'' Kassandra sighed. Klaus smiled down at her slightly softer than his normal smile towards her

''She may be eight hundred years old and a vampire but at the end of the day she'll still just a seventeen year old girl'' Klaus replied. She offered him a smile before he turned on his heel and walked off towards the exit of the grill. Damon immediately jumped out of his seat and rushed to Kassandra's side

''You two looked pretty sweet there. You still wanna help us kill Klaus?'' Damon asked from over her shoulder. She spun round to face him with a sirk on her face

''Of course, why wouldn't I want my ex husband dead'' Kassandra smirked. As Damon turned his back to her she snuck a sly look out of the window to see Klaus and Larisa embrace each other tightly, her heart clenched slightly. Did she really want to hurt her daughter by taking away her father?

* * *

**Uh-oh. Is Kassandra going to go through with the plans for killing Klaus? Or will Larisa or Kassandra's feelings for Klaus get in the way?**

**Is there any hope for Klaroline now that Kassandra is back? Who would Klaus choose?**

**Should Larisa and Jason be together?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**If you have any questions or are confused about a part of the story please don't be scared to PM me and ask me **

**xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire diaries**

* * *

Larisa slammed the car door as she stormed up towards the house. Elijah was standing on the main balcony that looked out over the front yard. He looked down at Klaus and Larisa confused as Larisa snarled towards Klaus as his hand wrapped around her wrist. Klaus sighed as he looked up to face his older brother. Elijah looked down at him confused. Klaus sighed as he mouth ''Kassandra'' up towards Elijah. Elijah tensed immediately as it was obvious that his niece had met her mother and Kassandra had said something to upset her. Elijah quickly blurred to the middle of the stairs as Larisa forced the drawing room doors open, breaking them slightly as she did so

''Right enough, I know you pissed off with your mother but don't you dare break anything in this house'' Klaus snapped towards his daughter. Elijah looked down at his younger brother in surprise as he actually sounded like a dad as he scolded Larisa. She turned round to glare to him. He glared back at her

''Problem?'' Kol asked walking to stand beside Elijah. Elijah turned round to face his youngest brother and sighed

''Larisa saw Kassandra, Klaus is trying to calm her down just now'' Elijah explained, Kol's eyes widened slightly as he knew what his niece's temper was like when it came to her mother. They snapped their heads towards the drawing room as a crash came from the room. Elijah peered into the room to see Klaus on the floor with glass surrounding him, now he had to intervene

''Larisa enough!'' Elijah shouted stopping her before she could throw yet another glass towards her father. Klaus sighed in relief at Elijah stood in the doorway glaring at his niece. She glared back at him as her eyes darkened and her fangs erupted ''Bite me I'll bite back a lot harder Lara, put them away'' Elijah warned. Klaus quickly jumped to his feet as Larisa pushed jumped over him and pushed past Elijah and out of the front door.

''Thanks'' Klaus said wiping the blood from his cheek as he smiled slightly towards Elijah

''I'll go and keep an eye on her'' Kol said grabbing his jacket and following his niece's scent as he rushed out of the door

''What happened?'' Elijah asked as Klaus grabbed one of the only glasses still in tact before pouring himself a whiskey and downing it in one gulp. Elijah's eyes scanned his face as Klaus placed the glass back down onto the table

''I walked into the grill and there they both were sitting together and the moment I mentioned Kassandra's werewolf bite Larisa went ballistic and claimed that Kassandra wasn't back for her and that she was only back to get healed, when I tried to calm her down on the road here she accused me of taking her mothers side and that's when she grew violent, got a temper like her mother'' Klaus grinned towards Elijah

''And her father'' Elijah pointed out causing Klaus' smile to widen slightly

''Too true brother. I need your help, you've handled me for a thousand years, how do you do it?'' Klaus chuckled turning round to face his older brother. Elijah let out a single laugh as he placed his hands in his pockets as his eyes softened towards his younger brother, he was really trying to help Larisa

''Just be patient, it takes a lot of patience to deal with you both trust me, try and not retaliate if you can avoid it'' Elijah grinned. Klaus looked up towards him with pleading eye, unfortunately patience was not one of Klaus' many qualities.

* * *

Kol tracked his niece to the town square. She sat down on one of the benches with her head in her hands. He went to move closer to comfort her until he saw a boy he recognised as Jason Whitelock make his way towards his niece. He sat down next to her as she looked up towards him and offered him a kind smile. He smiled back down at her. Kol used his vampire hearing to be able to hear their conversation

''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong'' Jason smiled down at Larisa. She let out a shaky laugh as she smiled softly at him

''Just my parents and I fighting, my mom was ill and she never told me basically'' Larisa sniffed wiping her eyes gently. Jason looked down at her in concern, Kol looked genuinely surprised as Jason used his finger to wipe a stray tear away

''Is your mom okay? Is she still ill?'' Jason asked looking down at her. Larisa looked up at him slightly shocked. He genuinely looked concerned for her and her family

''She's fine now, she healed luckily'' Larisa grinned up towards him.

''How about that drink now?'' Jason smiled down at her. She grinned up and nodded before he stood and held out his hand to her. She took his hand as he helped her up. Kol grinned, his niece seemed happy, he could leave it at that now. He rushed back to the mansion to tell Klaus what he'd seen.

Jason held the door open and allowed her to go first like a gentleman should. Larisa smiled up at him as she stepped inside the grill, immediately spying her mother still standing talking to Damon, Elena and Caroline. She then tensed as she spied Caleb sitting at the bar with his back to her. Jason moved them over to a booth as she saw her mother glance over towards then, a smile playing along her lips seeing her daughter smile as Jason whispered something into her ear. They sat down in the booth across from each other

''Just so we're clear, I know what you are. I'm one too'' Jason grinned over towards her. Her eyes widened slightly before she saw the Lapis Lazuli ring upon his middle finger on his right hand. She grinned up towards him before chuckling slightly. His brown eyes looked a slight shade of black as he grinned over at him.

''So how old are you really?'' She asked looking over towards him with her head tilted to the side in a curious manner. 'God she's cute' Jason chuckled as the thought entered his mind. He had to snap himself out of his daze to answer her question

''Erm just gone three hundred, you?'' he asked copying her head tilt. She laughed lightly causing him to smile instantly as his eyes lightened slightly

''God this sounds weird erm eight hundred'' she smiled. His eyes widened in surprise as he clearly wasn't expecting the answer she gave

''God your old'' he laughed causing her to scowl and hit his arm lightly before laughing with him

''My dad's older, he's just past a thousand years old'' She laughed over at him

''Okay now that's old'' he laughed with her

Their mixed laughter caused the four a the bar to look round towards the couple. Caleb glared towards them with a fire in his eyes. Damon raised his eyebrows towards Kassandra who smiled in reply, she knew Larisa's happiness wouldn't last long if Klaus found out about this boy so she had to keep herself from texting him. Larisa's eyes looked up towards Kassandra and immediately darkened into a glare. Jason turned round to see what she was glaring at. He turned to look at her confused

''Frenemy, sister, cousin?'' Jason guessed thinking off all female family members apart from the one she actually was. Larisa chuckled lightly as her glare lifted when her eyes met his

''My mother actually. And I guess you've probably figured that Kol isn't my brother and Rebekah isn't my cousin'' Larisa replied. Jason chuckled nodding. ''Kol and Rebekah are really my Aunt and Uncle but on my dad's side of my family, I live with them plus my dad and my Uncle Elijah'' Jason smiled towards her just as a shadow rested over the table. She looked up to see the piercing green eyes of Caleb glaring down towards Jason. Jason looked between Larisa and Caleb confused. Kassandra straightened as she saw the confrontation between the three and immediately informed Klaus

_**Trouble at Grill, Larisa's involved**_

_**Get here quick**_

_**X**_

Kassandra knew it would expose Larisa if both he boys began to fight and Kassandra didn't want that to happen.

''Didn't take you long to get your feet under the table'' Caleb slurred towards Jason. Larisa groaned as she could tell by the way he was talking that he'd had one drink too many

''Let me guess this is your ex boyfriend'' Jason asked pointing up towards Caleb.

''What gave it away?'' Larisa replied sarcastically as she glared up towards Caleb, Caleb's eyes moved over towards her

''Oh so the slut does talk'' Caleb sneered as he narrowed his eyes. Larisa looked up towards Caleb in hurt as Kassandra growled low in her throat, 'Who did this boy think he was'. Jason jumped to his feet and squared right up to Caleb, they were about the same height with Jason being only an inch or two taller.

''Don't you dare talk to her like that unless you want to wake up in the hospital next time'' Jason snarled, Larisa got to her feet quickly and got in between the two teenage males. She placed her hands on each of their chest and pushed them back a bit

''Enough both of you, this is ridiculous'' She snapped looking between them. Jason's glare softened down at her where as Caleb's hardened. 'Why am I stopping Jason form ripping him apart?' she questioned as she returned Caleb's glare.

''Your one to talk about ridiculous, we've only been broken up for three day and your already jumping into bed with someone else, talk about a whore'' Caleb growled down towards her. That sent Jason's temper boiling as he picked Larisa up and put her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt before lunging at Caleb. Matt jumped out from behind the bar to stop them but luckily Klaus walked in followed by his three siblings

''Matt don't you'll get hurt, let my brothers handle this'' Rebekah pleaded towards the blond male. Matt looked up at her before rushing to make sure Larisa was okay. Kol pulled Jason off Caleb as Klaus pulled Caleb to his feet. Everyone looked in shock as Kol genuinely looked to be struggling to restrain Jason

''You ever talk to her like that again and I'll kill you'' Jason growled before Kol wrestled him out the door which was being help open by Elijah. Klaus looked towards Caleb confused

''Niklaus, I'm afraid we might need to have a little word with that one, Rebekah could you please stay with Larisa'' Kassandra asked as she made her way into the alley behind the bar with Klaus dragging Caleb behind her. Klaus tossed him against the wall before Kassandra slapped him.

''You ever talk to our daughter like that again and both of us will personally make your life a living hell'' Kassandra growled in his ear as Klaus held him in place against the wall to stop him from sliding down it.

''You heard her you only get one warning, now'' Klaus pulled Caleb's face to look directly into Klaus' eyes. He watched as Caleb's pupil dilated as Klaus began to compel him. ''I want you to move back to New York and never return and if you do we'll kill you'' Klaus grinned before releasing him. Klaus turned round to see Kassandra smirking darkly towards him just as the door behind them burst open as Larisa stepped out of it with an apologetic Rebekah behind him. Larisa looked down in horror at the unconscious Caleb at her fathers feet

''Don't worry he's still alive, unfortunately'' Klaus muttered the end word under his breath but Larisa still managed to hear it as she glared at her father.

''We just warned him that if he ever spoke to our baby girl like that again then he would have both of us to answer to'' Kassandra grinned looking between Larisa and Klaus. Larisa looked a little shocked to see both her parents working together suddenly another name jumped into her head

''Oh god Jason'' she said before blurring up the stairs to see Kol and Elijah still restraining Jason against a wall. Jason relaxed the moment his eyes fell upon her. Elijah and Kol released him before he blurred towards her and hugged her tightly.

''Thank you for defending me'' she mumbled against his chest

''Any time sweetheart'' he mumbled against her hair. She pulled away from him before leaning up and capturing his lips with her gently. Someone clearing their throat made her smile into the kiss before pulling away to see Elijah and Kol both standin with their arms folded over their chests, they looked identical. Klaus jogged up the stairs with Rebekah and Kassandra behind him as they stood in a line with Kol and Elijah

''Hurt her and I will tear you apart'' Klaus warned towards Jason who nodded in acknowledgment

''We all will'' Rebekah grinned towards the male. Just at that moment the three that had been sitting at the bar walked out of the grill. Larisa looked a bit confused as Damon looked towards Kassandra. Kassandra nodded slowly towards him causing him to smirk darkly towards Klaus. Larisa got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, what was her mum up to?

* * *

**Will Larisa find out about her mothers plans to kill her father? Will Kassandra go through with the plans? Will Jason disobey Klaus and hurt Larisa?**

**If you have any questions or are a little confused about a certain part of the story, just PM me or ask me in your Review**

**Thanks for reading**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Questions 2

**Question: 2**

**Do you think Kol's love interest should be shy and timid at the start then becomes fiery and loud or the other way around?**

**Do you think Elijah's love interest should be loud and dare devilish then quite and shy?**

**Do you think both love interests should be human then turned vampire or just vampire, or werewolf?**

**What do you think of Caroline and Larisa teaming up to find out Kassandra's plans?**

**Should Katherine come back? What do you think of her as Elijah's love interest?**

_**PM me or Review me your answers please. Sorry if this is irritating you, I just want your guys input and what you guys think**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries (if i did Tyler would be long gone and Klaus and Caroline would be together ;) )**

**Thank you to all your reviews, and for the answers to the the questions**

**Hope you like this chapter?**

* * *

Larisa groaned as she sat up slowly, she looked round at the clock slowly and say it was almost half three in the morning, who on earth is laughing at this hour? She swung her leg over the side of the bed and stood slowly. She growled as she slowly tiptoed out of her bedroom, who ever this was they were going to get that ass kicked big time. She gripped a tight hold of the banister - being careful not to splinter it to pieces - as she made her way down the main staircase towards the sitting room. She looked in carefully to see her father sitting back lounging on the couch with his arm thrown over the back of it with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked towards the second person in the room.

''I never did say that to your mother, she must have made that up. I was lucky if I spoke to your mother twice in our whole relationship'' Klaus chuckled to the person sitting across from him. Larisa tried to peer more into the room without being spotted

''I don't believe you, my mother and you never got on that's why you hardly ever spoke to each other'' the second person's voice made her freeze on the spot as her eyes widened. Why was her mother there? Why were her parents being civil towards each other. ''She's still nosy I see, lurking in door ways Lara, I thought we raised you better'' her mother voice with thick with amusement as Larisa cursed herself inwardly as she stepped into full view of both adults. Her mother was sitting across from her father grinning up at her wickedly as her father looked up at her in concern

''Another nightmare sweetheart?'' Klaus asked signalling for his daughter to come and sit next to him. 'No you and your stupid laughing bloody woke me up' she thought harshly but she knew she would get scolded off both her parents for that so she just went with the easy option.

''Yeah actually I did but not the same one as last night, thanks for that by the way'' Larisa snarled down towards her mother as she sat down next to her father and lay her head against his shoulder as she curled into his side

''No problem, still a daddy's girl I see. You always were even as a baby, when ever I tried to settle you for the night you would kick and scream but the moment I placed you into your dads arms you calmed down and eventually went to sleep'' Kassandra smiled looking over as Klaus placed a gentle kiss upon his daughters forehead

''I that why you left'' Larisa snarled over towards her mother. She felt her father tense beside her as her mother's smile faded as her gaze dropped to the floor. ''I mean there's got to be more than just Patrick as a reason, otherwise you wouldn't have killed him and you wouldn't have left me behind''

''Larisa enough. Go to your room now and I will speak with you in the morning'' Klaus snarled into her ear. Larisa glared at her mother before standing up and storming off before slamming the sitting room door possibly waking up her Uncles and Aunt. Klaus chuckled after wincing as the sound of the slam echoed in his ears. He turned back round to face Kassandra. ''Sorry about that, she's never normally like this''

''It's fine I understand why she's upset'' Kassandra smiled. Klaus leaned forward so his elbows were resting against his knees

''But she makes an excellent point though, why did you leave her behind, there must me another reason other wise you would have taken her and left'' Klaus said as confused became more transparent in his eyes. Kassandra breathed deeply as she set her glass of whiskey on the coffee table opposite her before she sat up straight

''To be honest Niklaus, I was scared.'' Klaus looked towards her in even more confusion. She stood and made her way over to sit beside him. ''I was only twenty two and I was married with a four year old child, plus I had been turned into a vampire and was eternally nineteen. I thought you didn't care about me, you were always away on business leaving me alone with Larisa, you hardly even spoke to me when you came home. Over time I grew to think that you'd married me just to see if you could have children and if your hybrid genes would be passed onto them and that you had to stay with me because I was pregnant'' Kassandra sighed her eyes never drifting from the floor, not once. Klaus put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up towards him

''I loved you Kassandra, that's why I picked you'' Klaus said. Kassandra looked towards him in shock before she leaned up slowly and placed her lips onto his. It took Klaus a minute or two to come out of his state of shock before his lips started moving sweetly and gently against hers. He pushed her back a little so she was half laying along the couch as he hovered over her. After a few minutes they both pulled away. She sighed as she pushed him away from her slightly

''I'm sorry Klaus, I can't do this, not until Larisa accepts me back into her life, I don't want her hating me even more'' Kassandra sighed looking up at Klaus with pleading eyes. He nodded in understanding as he offered her a half smile. She got up slowly before making her way towards the fornt door. She shot him and apologetic look over her shoulder before walking out. Klaus stood downing the rest of his scotch before placing the glass on the table

Klaus was lying in bed when he suddenly heard his bedroom door creak open. He opened his eyes slightly to see Larisa tiptoe her way along his bedroom floor. She lifted the covers as she climbed in beside him. She lay on her side as she wrapped his arm around her stomach. Klaus chuckled lightly alerting her that he was awake.

''I remember you used to climb into my bed every night after you'd had a nightmare and we're lay like this, we haven't doen it since you were a little girl'' Klaus chuckled as she laced her fingers through his as her thumb drew circles on the back of his hand

''Don't fall for it dad, mum's up to something the trouble is I don't know what. It'll only be a matter of time before she leaves us again, remember that'' Larisa sighed as she snuggled her back further against Klaus' chest. Klaus sighed as he knew she was right.

* * *

_Paris, France, 1245_

_Klaus jumped off the horse he hand been riding before handing the reins of the horse to one of the stable boys. He'd been away for almost a full week trying to sort out business in the main parts of Paris, and he had missed his girls. He chuckled as he rushed into the entrance and smirked as he stood in the doorway of the mansion looking up at the empty staircase._

''_Girls, I'm home, Kassandra, Larisa'' Klaus' voice rang through the house with a slight echo following it, were they home? Suddenly he heard a high pitched gasp and a light squeal as a four year old girl with light blonde curls down to her elbows ran down the stairs towards him. Her arms open wide as her bright blue eyes beamed up at him. ''Hello Princess'' Klaus smiled lifting her up as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Klaus kissed his daughters blonde locks gently as he placed her back down onto her feet. ''Look what daddy brung you back'' he smiled as he pulled the woollen doll he'd bought at a French market in the middle of Paris. The little girls eyes beamed brightly at the doll as an excited gasp escaped her slightly parted lips. She tore the doll from his hand and held it gently, she was used to getting gifts each time her father was a way on business but she appreciated everyone of them, it was his way of saying sorry for being away for so long._

''_A doll, thank you. How is Uncle Kol, Papa?'' even at this age Larisa still had her strong English accent which made her name for him sound all that much cuter as her childish eyes stared at up him in excitement and adoration. Klaus smiled before brushing his hand lightly over her golden locks. He looked up to see their nanny and fellow vampire Helena standing there looking slightly worried. Klaus noticed there was someone missing_

''_Uncle Kol is doing very well and he sends his love. Where is my wife? I thought she'd be here to greet me home also?'' Klaus asked looking towards Helena who shifted uncomfortably. _

''_Mama has not been home for a couple of days papa, I thought she was with you'' Larisa said looking up towards Klaus as her tiny hand was engulfed in his Klaus looked down at her confused before he turned his gaze to Helena and narrowed his eyes at her as she pulled an envelope out of her robes and handed it to him_

''_She asked me to give you this monsieur'' Helena sighed in her slight French accent that always made Larisa giggle. Klaus glared down at the letter as he tore it from her hands_

''_Helena, would you please take Larisa into the garden, I'm sure she'd love to see the new horse that her uncle Kol sent for her'' Klaus forced a smile down towards his daughter. His smile became genuine as he saw her eyes widen along with the smile upon her face before she rushed to grab the hand that Helena held out to her. She was practically skipping as the two left the room. Klaus made his way into the sitting room to his left. He sat down upon one of the many wooden chairs that were placed across the living room as he tore open the envelope and began reading the letter inside_

**_My Dearest Niklaus_**

_**This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write in my life. I'm sure that no words I can write will ever make this decision okay, but here it goes. I'm going back home to England, please don't try to look for me as we both know I'll be able to sense you and quickly move again. You should know I am having an affair with one of the stable boys, his name is Patrick and yes he's gone too. I was tired of constantly having to wait for you to get home from business trips and us hardly ever talking when you finally returned home. I've also made the tough decision of leaving Larisa in your care as I know a life on the road is no place for a child as young as Larisa, I know you'll protect her and look after her, that I have no doubt about. I have also left a letter for Lara in the top drawer of my desk in the study, please give it to her when she'd older and help her understand. I know you probably think I'm doing this because I hate you, well your wrong Niklaus, I love you more than I've ever loved any man besides my father and my brother. I just hope that if our paths ever cross again that you would find it in your heart to forgive me**_

_**I'm truly sorry Niklaus**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Kassandra**_

_**xxxxx **_

_Klaus glared down at the letter as tears fell from his cheeks, she was gone. His wife was gone, and she may never come back. He quickly sniffed away the tears as he heard his daughters excited giggle ring through the house as she made her way into the sitting room. Klaus tried to wipe the tears from his eyes quickly as Larisa climbed onto his lap but he wasn't quick enough._

''_Papa, why are you sad?'' Larisa's soft blue eyes looked up at him in concern and pity. He let out a shaky laugh._

''_I'm alright princess'' Larisa scowled up at him, she had Rebekah's instincts_

''_When's Mama coming back?'' Larisa looked up towards him in slight confusion. His heart gave a painful clench, how do you tell a four year old her mother has abandoned her?_

''_I don't know Princess'' he lied hugging her closer to his body afraid to let her go incase she disappeared also_

_While Larisa went off to be tutored he began writing a letter to each of his siblings to explain. He walked outside and called for three stable boys to come forward to him. He sent one letter to Elijah, another to Kol and the last to Rebekah. He'd managed to dagger Finn a hundred years ago. He stood in the study looking down as his daughter sat on her new horse as Helena guided her around the garden, he suddenly felt anger rush through his veins, what kind of heartless woman leaves her four year old daughter? He was brought out of his thoughts as the study door opened to reveal his three siblings each standing with their letters in hand. Elijah stepped forward and held up his letter towards Klaus_

''_Is it true Niklaus?'' Elijah asked looking towards his younger brother. Klaus had to bite the inside of his lip to stop tears from spilling over his eye lids as he nodded but luckily Rebekah knew better and rushed forward to hug him._

_He'd never felt heartbreak like it until he day he lost his wife_

* * *

**(Kol's interest)**

All three of them walked into school. Kol had somehow mannered to convince his older brother to allow him to drive to school in the SUV, even Larisa wasn't allowed to drive her dads dream car, so why was he?

Unless her dad doesn't know he's driving it.

The hallways were littered with students as usual as they forced their way towards their lockers. Rebekah and Larisa stood gossiping about what Larisa had saw the night before with her mum and dad as Kol looked around mindlessly to see if the wicked witch of the west would show up today. Suddenly he spotted one of the football guys accidentally bump into a medium sized red haired girl causing her to drop her books and papers everywhere. Kol snarled a little when he only laughed sorry and walked off leaving the girl to pick up her books along. Kol being a gentleman immediately rushed forwards and bent down as he began to pick up the girls book. She looked up at him, her green eyes looked as though they were glowing in this light as they looked into his brown ones. Her red hair was in ringlets that fell to her shoulders as a fringe stretched it's way along her forehead almost meeting her eyebrows. Kol stood up and held out a hand to her to help her stand. If glares could kill then this girl would be dead from the glares of all the Kol lovers around them

''Hi sorry, I just thought you could use a hand'' Kol smiled down towards her. She smiled back up at him instantly

''Thank you, most people just rush to help a stranger'' she smiled in returned, surprisingly Kol's smile widened as he saw her smiling up at him

''Well I'm not most people'' he grinned leaning against a locker, he had no idea who's locker it was.

''Sorry I can't introduced myself have I, I'm Claire'' she smiled holding out her hand towards him. Kol grinned wider

''I'm Kol'' he said taking her hand and pressing his lips lightly against her knuckles. Claire blushed slightly as Larisa and Rebekah's jaws dropped at the action.

''Well I'll see you in class, Kol'' Claire smiled before walking around him. Kol grinned like the Cheshire cat as he made his way back over to Rebekah and Larisa who stood looking at him with wide eyes and their mouths slightly ajar so though he'd grown an extra arm or something. Kol looked down at them and his smile faded slightly but was still very much there.

''What do you think, brain transplant?'' Larisa whispered towards Rebekah causing her to snicker in laughter. Kol's eyes narrowed towards them as his smile turned into a slight pout

''No seriously Kol, what the hell was that. You never act like that around humans, I thought you'd have been laughing along with the other guys'' Rebekah said looking up at her big brother in shock

''Well you know maybe humans aren't so bad after all'' his voice trailed off as he turned round to see if he could still spot Claire

''I think we should inform Elijah and fast'' Rebekah chuckled taking out her mobile immediately

**Help someone's kidnapped the real Kol and replaced him with a human lover**

**Warning: We may need back up lol**

**xxx **

Just at that point Caroline walked through the doors causing Larisa to stand up straight. She quickly signalled two minutes to her aunt and Uncle before running off after Caroline. She finally managed to stop her near her locker

''Caroline, I know you and I didn't really start on the best of terms.'' Caroline looked at her with a look that said 'You think' ''But I really need your help and no offence but you know I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important just please hear me out'' Larisa begged. Caroline turned round to face her with her arms folded across her chest

''I'm listening'' Caroline said looking at Larisa with a slight uncertainty in her eyes

''I think my mother is up to something, I know there's a reason she's trying to get close to my dad but I just need to find out what that reason is so I just need you to distract my dad and keep him as far away from my mum as possible, seduce him if you have to whilst I confront my mother. Do we have a deal?'' Larisa asked holding out her hand.

Caroline contemplated for a minute ''What do I get out of it?'' She asked towards the slightly younger blonde

''Protection for you and your mother and I'll leave your hybrid boyfriend alone in my plan to get back at the Salvatores for what they did to me'' Larisa said with a slight snarl towards the end. Caroline looked a little unsure as she said the last part. ''Don't worry, I won't kill them. I just want them to experience what I went through, seeing as I'd done nothing to them and they still tortured me, I think it's only fair that I get my own back, but those torture plans will have to wait for another day. Right now I need to find out what my mother's up to so I can put a stop to it, I can't lose my father Caroline, not when I've just got him back'' Larisa pleaded. Caroline looked down at the younger girl in pity, she knew exactly what it was like to lose a father. She reluctantly placed her hand in Larisa's. Larisa looked up at her a little shocked as a smile spread along her lips

''Deal but you have to start ebing nicer to me is this deal is going to work, other wise I'm cancelling it, am I clear?'' Caroline asked folding her arms back up and raising her eyebrows towards Larisa slightly

''Crystal'' she grinned before turning on her heel and walking off. Caroline cursed herself mentally for being so weak, she wanted Klaus dead yet she was trying to help his daughter find out how her mother was going to try to kill him. All she had to do was distract Klaus, that's easy for her considering she proved successful in distracting him last time.

Larisa grinned triumphantly as she walked back towards Rebekah and Kol. Her mother's plan with the Salvatore's was going down, no matter who was in on it or what it was, she had to keep her family safe

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please go on and review the chapter**

**Do you think Caroline will help Larisa? Will her mother's plans fail? What does Larisa have in mind for the Salvatores?**

**What do you think of Claire and Kol? **

**Elijah's love interest will be in a few chapters, i want to expand on Kol and Claire before i do anything with Elijah and ?**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Diaries**

**I feel as thought it has been ages since i was on here, sorry for not uploading more folks but here it is, enjoy?**

* * *

(A week later)

Larisa awoke to someone's fist banging furiously against the door. She could tell by the angry voice on the other end of the door that it was her father. She groaned as she stood and moved to answer the door. Her long blonde curls were pulled back into a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of grey Hollister shorts that were rather loose on her for more comfort and a light blue tank top that her Aunt Rebekah had given her with a small pair of black ankle socks.

''Lara don't make me break down this door!'' he shouted from the other end. She heard her Aunt Rebekah screech a few colourful words towards her father about the time.

She flung the door open to see her father standing there in a pair of grey pyjama bottoms similar to her shorts except his were longer. His blue eyes still looked slightly blurry from sleep, his blonde curls were messy and untamed as though he'd just woken up.

''What do you want?'' Larisa snapped glaring towards her father. Klaus narrowed his eyes in return towards his daughter as she gripped the door handle tighter, denting it slightly. He had his hands braced either side of the door frame as he returned her evil glare

''It's six o'clock, don't you need to start getting ready for school?'' Klaus questioned. She pulled her phone from the pocket of er sweatpants and looked at the time, indeed it was six o'clock

''Fine I'll get ready, happy now'' Larisa snarled before slamming the door shut in her fathers face. She heard his frustrated growl from outside as his footsteps softened as he walked away from her room into his own.

She quickly showered and changed into a pair of denim shorts with a white blouse with gold buttons. She straightened her blonde curls into poker straight hair, making her looked slightly more like her Aunt Rebekah than she had anticipated. She grabbed her bag and a pair of black ballet pumps as she made her way downstairs. She immediately walked into the kitchen where her uncle Elijah was standing making breakfast. Elijah looked round his shoulder at his niece just as Klaus walked in behind her wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans.

''You're up early are you not, I thought you'd have wanted a lie in?'' Elijah said looking round towards his niece as she tore into one of the blood bags he had laid out on the island. She looked up at him confused

''I had to get up and ready for school, which reminds me why are Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Kol not up yet, they have to go to school as well ?'' Larisa asked looking round at the two empty seats beside her. Elijah looked confused but he could see Klaus bite the inside of his lip slightly as he had to try and contain his laughter, it was obvious Klaus had tricked his daughter into thinking she had to go to school.

''Lara it's Saturday'' Elijah smiled slightly. Larisa dropped the blood bag in her hands as fury burned in her eyes. She turned to Klaus who sat with his head looking down into his lap, they could both see his shoulders shaking in chuckles he tried not to let out but failed miserably. Elijah copied his brothers actions as he tried not to let his niece see his amusement or else he would end up on her hit list also, he quickly turned back around to continue on making breakfast. Klaus looked up at his daughter before his laughter rang through the air

''You evil dick'' Larisa screamed towards her dad as she stood and stormed her way out of the kitchen

''Larisa Mikaelson, language'' Elijah chuckled trying to be serious as he was scolding his niece. Klaus turned round to face the door

''Get back here, there's a reason I woke you up this early. I need to speak with you'' Klaus shouted towards his daughter just as they heard her bedroom door open. They could hear the faint chuckling of Kol as he walked down the stairs into the living room to face his brothers. He was wearing a pair of black pyjama bottoms. He sat down beside Klaus as he grabbed another of the blood bags from the table as Larisa walked back in and slumped down in the seat on the other side of Klaus.

''What is it you wanted to talk to me about?'' Larisa asked tapping her nails impatiently on the black marble top. Causing her Uncles and father to grit their teeth in irritation as the sound echoed through her ears. Klaus cleared his throat as he spun in his seat to look at her, was that fear Larisa detected in his eyes? He breathed deeply trying to think of the right way to phrase what he was about to say as he knew she would kick off and turn the house upside down in rage. His brothers looked at him confused as they saw he genuinely looked nervous.

''How would you feel if your mother came to live in this house with all of us?'' Klaus asked his daughter, his eyes scanned her face in worry. Larisa frowned as confusion crossed her eyes. Kol looked up towards Elijah confused as worry began to become more clear in Larisa's expression and in her tone of voice

''Why, why would you ask me that, why?'' Larisa stuttered looking up at Klaus in confusion.

''Because I kind of said she could stay in the spare room for a while'' Klaus said slowly. Kol chocked on the blood in his mouth causing him to spit it over the island almost hitting Elijah's back. Elijah nearly dropped the plates he was holding. Rebekah appeared in the doorway the moment the sentence left his lips

''You did what!'' Larisa and Rebekah screeched. Klaus winced at their loud voices. Kol recovered and was currently trying to wipe up the blood he'd spat out due to the shock of Klaus' words. ''My mother is not staying here, no way'' Larisa snapped jumping from her seat and making her way towards the door

''Larisa, she's your mother and she has no where else to go'' Klaus argued back as Larisa put her shoes on her feet and grabbed her jacket from one of the hooks next to the door before taking her uncle Elijah's car keys from the table

''No she's not, she may have gave birth to me but my mother died the day she abandoned me. I'll go and see if the Salvatores can keep her for a while, but she is not staying here. I mean it dad, if you let her move in here I'll leave and you'll never see me again'' Larisa snarled as she slammed the door behind her. She climbed into her uncles black Mercedes and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

_**Milan, Italy 1637**_

_**Rebekah looked up at the ceiling above her, she could still hear their voices echoing through it from the top floor, their voices were matching each other in volume as they both screamed abuse and stupid things at each other. Kol sat across from her looking up also, her gaze met her older brothers, Kol quickly shook his head telling her to ignore it, but she could not. Klaus and Larisa had never fought like this before, this were being thrown and harsh words were being traded**_

''_**Kol please, he might hurt her'' Rebekah pleaded looking over towards her older brother. Kol sighed and nodded before standing and making his way up the flights of stairs joining the floors until he got to the top, he knew Klaus would never hurt his daughter but he didn't want to risk his niece's safety . Rebekah could hear their voices as clear as a bell when Kol opened the door **_

''_**You're the reason mother left not me, don't you dare blame me'' Larisa screeched as she threw yet another plate towards her fathers head which he swiftly ducked**_

''_**Your wrong, if your mother left because of me then why didn't she take you with her, you've been nothing but a spoilt brat even after everything I've done for you, no wonder your mother left us. I could have staked you the moment you turned into a vampire but I didn't, did I'' Klaus snarled towards his daughter. Kol stayed well out of the argument as he observed from the doorway. **_

_**Downstairs Elijah walked into the sitting room to see Rebekah quickly wiping away tears before he heard Larisa's voice roar in reply. ''Well why didn't you''. Elijah quickly made his way up to the top to stand beside Kol and watch the pair**_

''_**I don't know, I wish I had, you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I wish you hadn't been born'' Klaus growled towards his daughter. Kol looked towards Elijah alarmed as Rebekah gasped downstairs. Klaus' words began to sink in as he soon realised what he said. Larisa looked up towards Klaus in shock and hurt. ''No Lara, I didn't..''**_

''_**Save it, I think you've said enough. I can see when I'm not wanted'' Larisa snarled as she pushed past her uncles and out of the door. She fled out the front door, ignoring Rebekah who was frantically calling her name from the sitting room. She grabbed one of her Uncles' swords and ran to the stables before jumping up onto her new black mare and sliding the sword into her belt. She pretended not to hear her father's panicked voice as he began to call her name. she kicked her horse into gear and rode through the forest. Klaus, Elijah and Kol quickly mounted their horses. Elijah pulled on Rebekah behind him on the chestnut stallion. Klaus kicked his brand new black stallion he'd bought last week into a gallop as they followed Larisa's horse. Kol on his grey stallion rode the other way to see if he could try and cut Larisa off at the pathway. Rebekah held onto Elijah tight as he rode behind Klaus trying to keep up. They could see Larisa's horse in the distance. Klaus pulled the horse to a stop as he realised Larisa had tied her horse up and ran off in the other direction. **_

''_**Larisa'' Klaus' throat was sore from shouting as his voice sounded hoard and desperate. His blue eyes scanned the woods hoping to see any sign of the bright white cloak his daughter had been wearing but there was none. ''No, no we have to find her, she can't have gone far'' Klaus began panicked as there was no trace of his daughter around them. He rode through the trees trying to catch her scent with Elijah right behind him.**_

''_**Niklaus'' Kol shouted cantering up towards them and pulling his horse to a stop. ''I found this at the edge of the woods''. Klaus' fear multiplied as Kol handed him he exact same cloak Larisa had been wearing along with the locket he had given her for her tenth birthday. Rebekah buried her face into Elijah's back as sobs made their way through her body. Elijah swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes continued to scan for any sign of his niece. Kol's eyes never trailed from the mane of his horse **_

_**Tears crept from Klaus' eyes and made their way down his cheeks slowly as he held the locket tight in his hand. His daughter was gone and it was all his fault.**_

* * *

Klaus stood on the main balcony that stretched across the entire second floor of the front of the Mikaelson mansion. The sunlight hit his blond hair turning it a shade of two lighter. His light blue eyes stared out over the front yard as he scanned all of the cars for sign of Larisa's return. There were five cars parked in the Mikaelson driveway; Rebekah's white Audi SUV Q7 TDI similar to Klaus' black one except it was a little bit smaller than his, his own black SUV Land Rover that sat beside Rebekah's, the contrast of the two cars made him chuckle lightly, then there was Kol's brand new white Ferrari 458, the new silver Bentley Mulsanne and finally the red BMW Z4 that Klaus had bought Larisa to replace her Jaguar while he was waiting on one of his hybrids to drive it over from New York then he'd keep the BMW as a spare car.

His thumb brushed over the cold metal of Larisa's locket in his hand. It was of a metal dove with a ruby in the center of the doves chest. He smiled as he remembered her excited reaction when he placed it on her neck and from that moment on she never took it off, until that night.

His heart gave a painful clench as he remembered how many sleepless nights he'd spent searching every bit of land around the property to try and find her, but he never found her. A noise behind him made him spin round to face Rebekah. Her blonde hair fell into curls that just reached the middle of her shoulder blades, she had a adopted a new side fringe that made her look even more like Larisa. She was standing in her normal tight diesel jeans that Larisa had gave to her with a red blouse with white buttons, a lot like the one Larisa had been wearing. Her bright blue eyes beamed up towards her big brother as she smiled sweetly as she walked over and took Klaus' hand in hers

''Nik, I know this must be hard for you to be around Kassandra again but just thin about Larisa and how hard this will be on her, she doesn't know Kassandra, as far as they go Kassandra's a stranger to Larisa and suddenly you want her to come and live with us and play happy families'' Klaus went o but in but Rebekah soon stopped him. ''I'm not finished. You just got Larisa back, you really don't want to lost her again, especially not over Kassandra. Look Larisa warned me not to tell you this but I'm going to anyway, Larisa told me that she and Caroline think that Kassandra is working with the Salvatores'' Rebekah sighed

Klaus looked up towards Rebekah in shock, his blue eyes filled with confusion. ''What makes you think that?''

''Cause she's a scheming little cow and you're both not divorced so if the Salvatores manage to find a way to end you without them dying then she gets everything you own because she's technically still your wife, including Larisa'' Rebekah explained. The realisation hit Klaus like a ton of brick, how could he have been so stupid when she was asking how much the mansion was worth .

''Okay what do I need to do to help stop her?'' Klaus asked looking Rebekah dead in the eye

''Flirt with Caroline, make Kassandra jealous until she snaps then when she comes begging to you, you use your irresistible British charm and get all hot and heavy with her, then you throw her out with the signed divorce papers in her hand and then you slam the door right in her face. Understand?'' Rebekah grinned. Klaus smirked darkly as he looked towards his younger sister. There was no way Kassandra was going to split him and his daughter up, not again.

* * *

**Will Klaus go alone with the plan to take down Kassandra? What is Larisa going to do about her two faced mother; fight her, burn her or stake her?**

**Is Kassandra really working with the Salvatores or is she just pretending to be working with them? Will Caroline seduce Klaus to make Kassandra jealous? and in doing so will she figure out her feelings for Klaus?**

**If you have any questions or are confused about a part of the story please write it in your review or PM me it**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**I'm so sorry i completely forgot about this fanfic but i'm going to write more**

* * *

Larisa pulled the car up in the Salvatore's driveway before jumping out and rushing into the house. Once inside she saw Damon sitting beside Elena with Caroline and Tyler behind them. Kassandra smiled up at her daughter as she sat on the other sofa across from them. Larisa gritted her teeth in annoyance at the smug smile on her mothers face. Her bright blue eyes beamed up at the youngster as her blonde curls were stretched along the back of the sofa.

''Lara how lovely to see you again, where's your dad?'' Kassandra grinned looking behind Larisa for any sign of Klaus. Larisa's temper exploded as she forced her mother against the wall with her hand on her mothers throat gripping it tightly. Her eyes transformed as her fangs erupted from her gums with a snap as they grazed the inside of her bottom lip as she snarled towards her mother. Kassandra looked towards her daughter in fear before her own face transformed as she used her strength to throw Larisa across the room hitting the far wall on the opposite side. ''Now Larisa, is that anyway to treat our mother'' Kassandra smirked as the four beside them watched both blondes in horror, shock and for damon, slight amusement.

''You evil bitch, you stay away from my father or I will personally end you, wither you're my mother or not I promise you'' Larisa snarled. She turned on her heel and strutted her way towards the door. Kassandra growled before blurring infront of her. She gripped Larisa's throat tight as she slammed her against the wall causing her to groan in pain.

''Don't you dare threaten me Larisa Mikaelson, I am your mother don't you ever'' Kassandra grip got tighter on the young girls throat ''forget that, and as for your father, he's the one that keeps following me around like a little lost puppy, lets face it, he needs someone who can keep up, no offence Caroline'' Kassandra smirked over towards Caroline earning a glare form both the blonde and the hybrid beside her before she released Larisa's throat. Larisa leant forward gasping for air as Kassandra strutted her way back into the Salvatore's living room. Caroline shot Larisa a look before nodding slowly. Larisa smirked as she rubbed her throat gently

''Oh and Damon, don't expect your brother back anytime soon, I still have some unfinished business with him'' Larisa smirked as she quickly disappeared from the Salvatore boarding house, leaving Damon and Elena glancing at each other in worry and fear.

* * *

Larisa smirked hearing cries of pain as she made her way down to the dungeon her father had built underneath the house. Her aunt Rebekah was stood at one of the vault doors chuckling as she watched the scene infront of her. Larisa peered over her shoulder to see her uncle Kol stood with a crossbow. Stefan sat on a chair infrotn of him with several stakes lodged into his abdomen, legs and arms. Kol looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk.

''Thanks uncle Kol but I can take it from here, if any of you see my father tell him to come down here. I want a word'' Larisa snarled the last part as she grabbed the crossbow from her uncle and flung it into the corner of the room before throwing her bag over to join it. She began unzipping her black leather jacket and throwing it over beside the crossbow and bag. She slowly stalked towards Stefan, looking down at him like a predator. She placed her hands on his forearms driving the stakes further into his arms causing him to groan in pain. She smirked darkly as the ruthlessness from her father burst to the surface.

''Now Stefan, I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend to, don't you'' she smiled sweetly with a menacing edge to her voice. She leaned down and began tp yank the stakes from his abdomen and threw them onto the table, she left the stakes in his arms and legs to keep him down. She slowly walked behind stefan to the cupboard behind him and pulled out two containers and a cloth. She placed them onto the wooden table beside Stefan, along with a number of wooden stakes that Kol had been using and a few blades. The smell of vervain was radiating from the containers, burning stefan's nose as his pupils dilated in fear of what the young girl was about to do. She crouched down next to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, a pair of black gloves and a jug. Stefan's fear suddenly became reality as she slid on the pair of gloves and began to pour the water into the jug. She began to tear apart the leaves of the vervain and sprinkle them into the jug of water. She smirked down at him as she slowly dipped the cloth into the amber coloured water. She grinned at the look of fear on his face as she made her way round to the back of him. She slowly took the cloth over his shoulder squeezing it gently so a few drops of the mixture landed on his skin causing him to hiss in pain. Stefan cried out in pain as she forced the cloth around his mouth. His throat burned as he bit down onto the cloth causing the liquid to slide down his throat. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. Larisa grinned as she tied the cloth in a tight knot at the back of his head. She slowly made her was round to the front of him, with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cats.

''You see Stefan, you really angered me last week, I done nothing to you yet you still tortured me then you tried to kill my father. I just thought you would know, I'm not a nice girl when I'm angry'' she smiled as she pulled a knife from her back pocket and began to dip it in the vervain. ''Let's see how long it will take before you run out of blood, shall we'' she smirked as she dragged the knife over his neck - slitting his artery - and down through his shirt. She smirked as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced it open causing the buttons on the shirt to scatter in all directions. She smiled down at him in approval

''I see someone likes to work out'' She grinned before dragging the knife further down his chest to his abdomen. Stefan growled in pain as he tried hard nto to bite down on the cloth as that would only give him more pain. ''Now, I need you to tell my what my mother is planning against my father'' she ripped the cloth from his mouth waiting for an answer

''Go to hell'' he snarled up at her, his eyes turning black. She smirked down at him before plunging the knife into his stomach causing him to cry out on pain

''Wrong answer'' she grinned pulling the knife out and wiping the blood on the cloth which she then flung to the side. Stefan sighed in relief as he realised she no longer had any use for the cloth. ''Now let's try again shall we, what is my mother planning''

''Go to hell'' stefan smirked repeating the sentence slowly. She offered him a half smile before grabbing one of the clean stakes from the table and driving it hard into his abdomen.

* * *

Several stakes later and he still wasn't giving up. Larissa was slowly beginning to lose her patient with the young Salvatore. She had now changed in a black halter neck top and black leather pants as she didn't want to get blood on her white shirt. Stefan slumped in the chair with his head hanging down, his chin meeting his chest. His eyes were tightly closed as he tried to breathe deeply to ignore the pain of stakes and the burning of the vervain she had poured onto him. She smirked as she heard the door behind her open.

''Well dear niece, I see you've been busy remembering all the things your father and I taught you. Looking a little worse for ware there Stefan'' the slightly amused sound of her uncle Elijah called from behind her. She spun round to face him in a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a smart pair of black trousers and a dark blue tie. Stefan raised his head slightly to take in the appearance of the eldest Mikaelson, he noticed Elijah had gotten darker since their attack on his niece, he was much more laid back about his family attacking Elena and the others. ''So what's the plan, torture him until he dies?''

''No of course not, he let me live. I'll just torture him till he passes out then I'll send one of my fathers hybrids to dump him on his doorstep'' She smiled sweetly over towards her uncle. Elijah's eyes held amusement as he smiled slightly before walking forward into the room towards Stefan

''Little bit of advise, give up trying to fight her, you won't win. I have lived for a thousand years and my niece is still the best torturer I've seen, she's even better than her father. She's so good we used to use her to torture our enemies for information, the screams would last for hours until she finally got bored and killed them. If you fight you'll only make it worse for yourself'' Elijah sighed looking down at Stefan. Stefan felt his body relax as he felt his eyes slipping close as he fell into darkness. ''I think he's had enough, I'll drop him off at the Salvatore boarding house, your father wants a word, he's in the study'' Elijah said pulling the stakes from Stefan's abdomen, plus the chains that held him to the chair. He put Stefna's arm around his shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

He lay stefan in the back of the BMW as he sped off to the Salvatore boarding house. He carefully carried him out of the car to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. A gasp erupted as Elena opened the door and took in the sight infront of her. Caroline and Tyler were behind her looking in horror. Damon quickly pushed past all three of them and grabbed Stefan's other arm and flung it around his shoulders to help Elijah.

''What the hell happened to him?'' Kassandra asked as she moved from the couch and helped them lay Stefan on it gently

''It appears he upset my niece when he tried to kill her by burning her alive, not a wise move. Hear my warning all of you, we don't want to fight you, my family and I just want to live here in peace but if you all continue to cause problems for us then we will have to take action'' Elijah warned glaring round at all the people in the room. He turned specifically to Kassandra ''And you. If what my niece tells me is true, and you are planning something against my brother then I suggest you put an end to it, cause if you don't then you'll have to answer to me and we both know I'm not a man of mercy Kassandra'' and with that Elijah rushed back to the car and hurried home.

* * *

Larisa made her way inot he study to see her father standing near the window. Two of his hybrids greeted her as she entered the room. She ringored them and made her way stait over to her father. Klaus looked towards her over his shoulder with a smile he spun round and waved his left hand to dismiss the hybrids at the door. He waited until they were gone before he finally rushed forward and embraced his daughter.

''I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked her to stay here. I won't let her stay here if you don't want me to. I just don't want to lose you again'' Klaus mumbled against Larisa's hair as she buried her face into his chest.

''You won't lose me dad, as long as you don't fall for my mothers stupid charms'' she chuckled pulling out of her fathers embrace tightly. Klaus brushed a bit of her fringe out of her eye as he shook his head

''That won't happen, you have my word'' Klaus smiled kissing his daughters forehead before the tip of her nose causing her to giggle slightly as she scrunched up her nose which cause Klaus to giggle

''I'm glad we're not on the run anymore dad'' She smiled up at him

''Trust me sweetheart, that's all been taking care of, the person we were running from is now dead, and I know that because I was the one that killed them, so we don't have to worry about them any more. I promise'' Klaus smiled

''You mean your step father Mikael'' Klaus tensed as the name escaped Larisa's lips. He'd never told her about Mikael as he never wanted her to worry, plus as far as he was concerned Mikael had nothing to do with Larisa, neither did his mother.

''Lara, how do you know that name?'' he asked as even the name alone still made Klaus terrified. Larisa looked up at him in slight guilt

''He found me in the 1950's, he found me, I didn't know who he was and he kept asking questions about you and I had no clue who he was and I didn't know where you were'' Larisa said in one breath as she could see Klaus' growing anger and worry in his eyes

''I warned him to stay away from you, did he hurt you?'' Klaus asked gripping Larisa's shoulders tightly. Larisa shook her head quickly.

* * *

_**1941, London, England**_

_**Larisa stood with a bunh of friends she's met whilst living in England, a few of them she'd compelled to keep quiet about vampires. They were currently at a bar drinking and dancing. Suddenly the doors burst open as the police forced their way through the crowd. Her friends and her looked over towards the door in shock and slight fear. A man appeared from the sea of police men who had guns out pointing them at everybody. The man was dressed in a tailored black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He had light blonde hair that was cut short but still held tiny curls. His blue eyes scanned the crowd piercing everyone until they rested on Larisa. Larisa gulped in fear as she tried not to let her hand shake as the mans gaze dug under her skin like a needle, but there was something familiar in his gaze, through the coldness there was a slight light of pride.**_

''_**Are you Larisa Mikaelson?'' the guy asked taking a step towards her. She squared her shoulders and stood looking up at the man**_

''_**Who exactly wants to know?'' She said with a slight snap in her tone which only cause a police man to turn his gun to her. The man forced the gun away from her and glaed daggers at the policeman**_

''_**Follow me'' the man said turning on his heel and making his way back through the crowd. She looked over at her friends in concern before following the man out into the cold London streets. She followed him till they came to an apartment block before following him upstairs into his apartment.**_

''_**You can drop the act now Larisa, I know exactly who you are'' the guy said turning on his heel to face her.**_

''_**Well why wouldn't you. I'm quite well known'' she said folding her arms over her chest in arrogance. The man let out a deep chuckle that sounded slightly familiar.**_

''_**God you really are Niklaus' daughter aren't you'' Larisa froze at the mention of her father. The mans lips pulled up into a smile. ''There's the reaction I was looking for. Forgive me, I haven't introduce myself, I'm Mikael, your fathers step-father'' Larisa felt her blood run cold. This was him, the hunter that had been tailing her father. ''Don't be afraid, it's your father I'm after, not you'' **_

_**That still didn't ease Larisa's mind**_

''_**Doesn't that make you like my grandfather or something?'' Larisa asked looking towards Mikael in curiosity, now she realised why he looked so familiar, he reminded her of her uncles Kol and Elijah. Mikael chuckled lightly**_

''_**Unfortunately not, I'm in no way blood related to you or your father. Which brings me to my question of where is your father?'' Mikael asked his blue eyes - her aunt Rebekah's - piercing into her skin as she noticed a certain hate in his eyes when he spoke about her father.**_

''_**Look, if that's all you're here for then I'm sorry but you're wasting your time, I haven't seen my father in three hundred years and I doubt I'll see him any time soon, you'll probably see him before I do. I could give you our old address in Italy but I doubt he'll be there by now. The only one I keep in contact with is Uncle Elijah and even he's lost track of my father, Uncle Kol and Finn are daggered and I don't know about Aunt Rebekah'' Larisa sighed taking a step towards Mikael. Mikael sighed in disappointment as he stared down towards Larisa. **_

''_**I am sorry but I have to end Niklaus, I treated him like a son and he stabbed me in the back. You look a lot like your grandmother when she was your age. Not to mention your aunt Rebekah, except your eyes, they are clearly your fathers'' Mikael smiled down at her as he cupped her face gently brushing his thumb along her cheek. She smiled up at him sweetly. She cleared her throat then turned on her heel and headed towards the door of her apartment.**_

''_**Just one thing'' she said turning back to Mikael. He looked up at her confused. ''If you see a vampire name Kassandra Mikaelson, that's my mother, put a stake in her heart for me'' Larisa grinned over towards him.**_

_**Mikael let out a laugh as his eyes brightened towards the youngster. ''I'll remember to do that'' Mikael smiled**_

''_**Till next time Granddad'' Larisa grinned as she rushed out of the door of the apartment after hearing Mikael laughing after her.**_

_**She reached bar they had been at and froze. The police were bringing out body bag after body bag, each one full. Larisa made a dash for the entrance but was held back by two police officers, who were obviously vampires giving their strength. **_

_**Larisa growled when she realised what had happened. **_

_**Mikael had tricked her.**_

* * *

Larisa walked out of the study to find Rebekah standing at the banister looking down to the bottom floor. Rebekah's hair was up in a high pony tail as she wore a black tank top with a pair of dark pink and black running shorts and a pair of black running shoes. She walked to join her aunt who offered her a smile when she stood beside her. They both looked down to see Kol pacing impatiently in the doorway to the lounge. Their heads whipped towards the door as the doorbell rang in their ears

''I'll get it'' Kol shouted rushing towards the door looking slightly nervous and excited at the same time. Larisa looked towards Rebekah confused but Rebekah just signalled her to keep her eyes on the door. Kol pulled the door open to Reveal Claire who stood smiling up at Kol. Her red curls were pulled back into a tight bun with a few hanging loose around her face, her fringe was swept slightly to the side. She wore a light pink t-shirt with dark blue denim jeans. Kol was grinning like an idiot as he moved to the side to allow her to enter the house. Both completely oblivious to the fact that Rebekah and Larisa were watching them trying hard to fight their giggles

''What the hell is she doing here? please tell me Kol didn't invite her for lunch, cause we both know who'll end up being lunch'' Larisa giggled slightly causing Rebekah to laugh even more.

''Actually she's here to help him with his maths and science homework'' Rebekah grinned over towards her niece. Larisa suddenly became confused

''He's a thousand years old, why does he need help in'' Rebekah looked at Larisa with an 'are you serious look'. It suddenly clicked into Larisa's head ''oh, now I get it. It's an excuse to see her'' Larisa laughed at how stupid she had been.

''An excuse to see who?'' Klaus asked walking out of the study towards the two girl. Both girls grinned at each other before turning to the hybrid

''Kol's new girlfriend, hopefully'' Rebekah smiled up at her younger brother. Klaus suddenly became confused as he looked to Larisa to explain what Rebekah meant

''Kol's got a little crush on a girl at school. It's seriously thee cutest thing ever, he follows her about like a puppy and now she's downstairs helping him with his homework'' Larisa explained. Klaus' face broke out into a wicked grin

''This I have to see'' he said before rushing towards the top of the stairs. Larisa and Rebekah followed him giggling away like idiots. All three of them pretended to be in conversation as they passed the dinning room. They saw Kol sat next to Claire with a whole load of text books infront of them, but Kol paid no attention to the text books as he continued to stare at Claire. Klaus let out a slight snigger and the girls had to rush him past the door before Kol saw them. They each stood on the stairs leaning over the banister to peer into the dinning room

''Might I ask what you three are doing?'' Elijah's voice caused Larisa to spin towards the door in shock causing Klaus and Rebekah to lose their balance as the three of them toppled down the stairs landing in a pile. Elijah looked down at them in confusion as Kol and Claire appeared in the dinning room doorway. Elijah looked over at Claire in surprise then his gaze flickered to Kol and a look of confusion over took his face.

''Didn't mother always say curiosity killed the cat'' Elijah said looking down at Rebekah and Klaus who were still lying in the pile

''Yeah but we don't have a cat so how can anyone kill it'' Rebekah said standing up and brushing herself off. Kol, Klaus and Larisa burst into laughter while Elijah just chuckled shaking his head just like Claire while Rebekah blushed slightly and stormed off in the other direction.

''Are these your brothers you were telling me about?'' Claire asked looking between Elijah and Klaus who was currently being pulled to his feet by Larisa

''Yeah. Elijah, Nik this is Claire. Claire these are my brothers Elijah and Niklaus. And you already know my sister Larisa and my cousin Rebekah'' Kol smiled remember to keep up the cover story

''It's a pleasure to meet you but if you'll excuse me, Elijah and I have some business to attend to. Larisa why don't you do and see if you can calm down Rebekah'' Klaus smiled down towards his daughter. Larisa nodded before making her way upstairs. Kol and Claire disappeared back into the dinning room while Klaus and Elijah made their way up to the study

''We have a problem. Finn's on his way here'' Elijah said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**What did everyone think of the tense meeting between Mikael and Larisa? Was the torture scene a bit too much? What about the new dark Elijah? Will Kassandra go through with her plans after Elijah's warning? What will happen when Finn appears, will he bring Ester with him? Is Ester still alive?**

**Please let me know what you think, either review your questions or PM me them**

**xoxoxoxo **


	14. Questions 3

_**Questions**_

_**Do you think I should show Larisa becoming a vampire or leave that?**_

_**Was the torture scene a bit much or did Stefan deserve it?**_

_**Good Finn or suicidal Finn?**_

_**Should the originals trust Finn?**_

_**Should Claire learn about Kol being a vampire?**_

_**Will Caroline become a spy against Kassandra?**_

_**Experiencing a bit of writers block with this story and once that happens I usually give up on a story but i don't want to give up on this one**_

_**xxx**_


	15. Sorry!

_**Sorry I've not uploaded much of this story, I seem to be having a bit of writers block with it at the moment which is uncommon for me. There is a big twist that i'm working towards but i'm having a bit of trouble getting there as i know the twist won't be for another few chapters but if anyone had any plots or twists they'd like me to add to the story then please don't be a afraid to PM them to me and I'll see if I can put them into the story. Please let me know what you think of the story so far**_

_**I'll try and post more but it might take a while to clear this writers block**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters, I'm experiencing writers block**

* * *

Elijah and Klaus turned to face the door of the study as the doorbell went. They heard the light footsteps of Larisa dancing down the stairs towards the door. Larisa walked towards the door skipping slightly. She grinned as she reached for the brass handle on the door

''Welcome I…who the hell are you'' she asked folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame. Infront of her stood a man with light brown hair that was cut into a neat spiky fashion. His bright blue eyes beamed down at her in shock and slight wonder as he rested his left forearm up against the outside of the door frame.

''You must be Larisa, god I haven't seen you since you were 2. Forgive me, I'm Finn, your uncle'' the man outstretched his hand towards Larisa. Larisa looked at is sceptically

''Dad!'' she shouted over her shoulder. ''Let's just confirm that shall we'' She smirked watching as Klaus and Elijah walked out of the study and down the stairs

''This man here claims he's my Uncle Finn, I thought you daggered him ages ago?'' Larisa asked taking a few steps forward to meet her father. Klaus looked down at her then up at Finn

''No it's true. Larisa meet my big brother Finn, your uncle. Look Lara, we have a lot to discuss so can you please go and inform your Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah of our guest?'' Klaus asked looking down at his daughter as Elijah stood behind him o his left. Larisa glanced between her uncles and her father before nodding slowly. ''That's my girl'' Klaus grinned before kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle

''Finn let's go into the drawing room. I'll come and fetch you when we're done'' Elijah said kissing Larisa's forehead. Larisa offered her Uncle Finn a kind smile as the three brothers made their way towards the stairs. Kol was already standing leaning against the wall next to the drawing room door. His eyes darkened as he spotted Finn, he couldn't believe Elijah and Nik would be so willing to trust him again

''Let's get this over with, I have a date to get back to'' Kol snarled forcing himself through the door of the drawing room and leaving his older three brothers looking slightly shocked. The three of them walked in slowly as Larisa rushed off to find her aunt Rebekah who stormed towards the drawing room like a bull at a red flag. she crashed open the door as her eyes immediately met with Finn's.

''What is he doing here, shouldn't he be dead'' Rebekah snapped looking towards her second eldest brother. Finn went to reply but Elijah's beat him to it.

''Rebekah enough! He only came here to talk, not to be yelled at'' Elijah warned cutting off his younger sisters threats as Larisa walked in behind her and moved to stand in between Kol and Klaus with Elijah opposite her. Klaus instantly wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it gently.

''Where is the delightful mother of ours?'' Kol asked sarcasm dripping from his voice. Larisa gasped, her grandmother was alive, but how, her father had told her about the time he'd killed her grandmother, then he compelled her not to tell her aunt and uncles

''Wouldn't know, me and Sage ran from her and this was the only place I could think of to stay'' Finn said folding his arms over his chest. Larisa could now see the slight similarities between him and Mikael. Klaus narrowed his eyes towards Finn, it was obvious neither of his siblings trusted the man standing in the middle of them.

''If that's true then where is Sage, why isn't she in here with you?'' Klaus asked growing more suspicious of Finn. 'Who's Sage?' Larisa thought

''She's down in the car. Larisa would you mind going to fetch her?'' Finn asked smiling towards his niece. She nodded until Kol stopped her

''I'll do it, don't know who could be lurking outside'' Kol snarled towards Finn as he clearly didn't trust him even more than Klaus. Finn shrugged to show that he didn't care who went.

''You've really grown you know. I ran into your mother on the way here, she said to give you this'' Finn said handing something over to her father. Larisa looked down towards her fathers hand to see her mothers wedding ring in his palm. Klaus sighed as he placed it into his pocket. Kol returned shortly after with a female behind him. Her fire red curls flowed along her shoulders, making her face seem all that bit paler, her bright blue eyes glared towards Rebekah and Klaus but brightened slightly towards Elijah.

''So this is sage'' Larisa mumbled causing the red head to turn towards her. She noticed Larisa's hand was still linked with Klaus' and sneered slightly

''Bit young for you isn't she Nik'' Sage sneered towards the pair. Larisa's eyes narrowed towards the red head, she was beginning to dislike her already

''He's my father you dopey cow'' Larisa snarled glaring towards the red head who's eyes widened as the words left Larisa's mouth. Finn sighed as he took a few steps to close the gap between him and Sage.

''Sage, meet my niece Larisa. Larisa meet my fiance Sage'' Finn said pointing between the two females

''Nice to meet you'' Sage said a smile forcing it's way onto her face.

''Wish I could say the same'' Larisa sneered back in reply causing Rebekah and Kol to chuckled slightly but Elijah seemed to glare at her slightly.

''Be nice'' Klaus growled in her ear causing her to glare up at him slightly. The doors burst open again. Everyone turned round to glare at the figure who stood in the door way. ''Kassandra, what are you doing here?''

''Finn told me there would be a family meeting, and see as I'm still family and all'' Kassandra smirked over towards her soon to be ex-husband.

''Not in my book'' Rebekah growled towards her sister - in - law earning a glare in return

''By the way Kol, your little girlfriend downstairs is beginning to get impatient''. Kol gasped and quickly rushed off. Larisa chuckled slightly as it was obvious Kol had forgotten that Claire was still down stairs in the dining room. Kassandra walked over towards Larisa. ''How are you darling, you look tired''

''She's fine. Now why don't you just run along and stop pretending like you give a damn about her'' Klaus growled standing to his full height so he was towering over Kassandra, who grinned back in reply. She knew just the right buttons to push to get a reaction out of him.

''Niklaus enough! Kassandra is still Larisa's mother which means this also includes her'' Elijah barked from behind the hybrid who glared down at his soon to be ex-wife with a strong hatred in his eyes.

''Wait a second, you were married to him and had his child. This is classic'' Sage chuckled pointing between the two. Kassandra turned to glare towards the red head

''Who the hell is this and am I allowed to rip her head off?'' Kassandra asked

''Trust me, If we were allowed, I would have done it centuries ago'' Rebekah sighed as she jumped up to sit on the desk behind Klaus and Larisa, who turned to grin towards her aunt.

''No you are not because Sage and I are going to be married soon so you two will have to treat her like family, that includes you missy'' Finn snarled pointing over between Klaus and Rebekah before pointing to Larisa

''Hang on, I don't even know you, you don't get to tell me what to do I….ouch'' she snapped as she felt slap across the back of the head. She looked up to see Klaus glaring down at her

''Don't you dare talk to one of your uncles like that, or your aunt. Show some respect'' Klaus snarled down towards. His siblings looked towards Klaus in shock and slight fear. Klaus looked round at them and soon he realised what they were gawping at. He sounded just like Mikael. Klaus quickly turned on his heel and rushed of out of the room and downstairs almost knocking over Kol on his way down there.

''Dad what's wrong?'' Larisa shouted going to follow her dad but her uncle Finn stopped her

''Just give him some space. He'll come around eventually'' Rebekah looked out the window to see Klaus rush off to the edge of the garden. He sat on one of the marble benches with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

''I'll go and talk to him'' Kassandra said leacing for the door but Elijah got there before her

''I'll go, he might listen to me'' elijah said making his way out of the room to follow his younger brother. He saw Kol standing at the top fo the stair looking down

''What's the matter with Nik, he looked like a pack of hungry wolves was chasing him?'' Kol asked looking towards his eldest brother.

''I think he may be frightened that he's becoming more like Mikael where Larisa's concerned. Look I'm gonna go and talk to him, just keep Kassandra in there, I don't want her messing up his head'' Elijah mumble low enough that only an original could hear.

* * *

The sun beat down on his skin as he walked out the back door onto the wooden decking Klaus had recently had built at the back of the house. He sighed as he reached the end of the garden and sat down next to his brother.

''Larisa's really worried about you, she doesn't know what's going on'' Elijah said looking at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye as finally pulled his hands from his face and sniffed. Elijah was slightly shocked as he saw the redness around his brothers eyes, he knew he had been crying. He must have been truly shocked and slightly scared by his actions.

''I sounded just like him Elijah. You remember how he would always try and beat respect into us and I hit Larisa'' Klaus said. Elijah could see the guilt and horror in his eyes that soon filled with tears again. ''I don't wanna end up like him 'lijah, I don't'' Klaus said more tears escaping his eyes. Elijah done the only thing he could think of to comfort his brother as he hugged him. Klaus slowly began to sob onto Elijah's shoulder

''You are nothing like him okay. You would never hurt Larisa, I know that and she knows that. You won't turn into him, I won't let that happen'' Elijah sighed comforting his younger brother. He could see Kol and Finn making their way out of the house with Larisa between them. Kol looked slightly shock as he saw Klaus was crying. Elijah released Klaus slowly who then turned to face the three walking towards them

''Great, Kol saw me crying, I'll never hear the end of this'' Klaus grinned wiping his eyes gently. Larisa rushed forwards and grabbed her father in a tight hug. He took a few seconds to get out of shock before he hugged her back tightly. ''baby girl I'm so sorry. I'll never hit you like that again'' Klaus said kissing her hair gently as he gripped her tighter.

''Don't be dad I deserved it, I was being disrespectful and rude'' Larisa sighed into her fathers shoulder as she relaxed into his embrace

''But I shouldn't have hit you'' Klaus said shaking his head. A new scent filled their noses as they each looked round to see Caroline standing there.

''Ah blondie, what do you want? Kol asked smirking towards Caroline who glared at him in reply. Klaus released Larisa form his embrace but kept his arm around their shoulders as they both looked towards Caroline confused

''Actually, I'm here to talk to your brother'' Caroline said looking straight towards Klaus who looked slightly shock and still confused

''Well I'd love to sit and chat with you love but as you can see I have a family meeting to get back to so, can this wait?'' Klaus asked looking round at his brothers before turning back to caroline who folded her arms across her chest

''No it can't'' she said through clenched teeth. Klaus became slightly worried about what he had done as an amused look took over Kol and Elijah's face at the slight worry in Klaus' eyes.

''Okay well we'll leae you two to talk, come on Lara. Oh and Caroline, try not to kill him'' Kol smirked as he held out his hand for Larisa to take. Larisa looked up towards Kalus who nodded before kissing her forehead gently. She walked over and took Kol's hand tightly in her own. She smirked as she passed Caroline as they made their way back to the house. Klaus took his seat on the marble bench and signalled for Caroline to sit next to him. She sighed as she sat down facing him.

''Is Kassandra at the window?'' she whispered towards Klaus who took a look up towards the study window and sure enough saw his ex wife glaring down at them with her arm folded over her chest. Klaus nodded slowly. ''Good then she'll see it'' Caroline smirked

''See wh…'' before Klaus could finish his sentence Caroline grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips down onto hers. Klaus took a few seconds to recover from the shock and whiplash at the back of his neck before his lips began moving furiously against hers. Caroline had to admit out of all the guys she kissed - even Tyler - Klaus was the best by a long shot. He put his right arm around the bottom of her back and his left around the top of her back, just under her shoulder blades and held her close to him as they continued to make out in full view of his ex wife who glared daggers down at the par in jealousy.

''Boy she looked pissed, I would not like to be in Nik's shoes'' Kol laughed as they entered the study. Larisa grinned up towards her uncle

''I wouldn't be so sure about that, considering they are not playing tonsil tennis'' Rebekah said peeking out the window with a look of disgust written across her face. Kol rushed to the window and stood behind Kassandra before laughing

''Jesus, she looks like she's gonna swallow him whole, not that Nik would mind'' Kol laughed causing Rebekah to throw her high heel towards him hitting him in the back of the neck.

* * *

Caroline pulled away from the kiss panting for air as Klaus continued to stare at her with wide eyes, he's obviously never expected a kiss like that from her. She smirked slightly as she managed to make a thousand year old hybrid speechless. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

''I…I don't understand? You hate me'' Klaus said looking slightly confused. Caroline grinned as she moved closer towards him. She draped her leg over his so she was straddling him. Klaus looked up at her in awe as he felt himself react to the new position

''Well your daughter and I have a deal and I intend on keeping my part of the deal. Making your ex - wife's life hell till she cracks, plus I dumped Tyler anyway, he cheated on me with a brunette she wolf, so I'm all yours'' She smirked kissing him again. This time it was Klaus who pulled away from the kiss causing Caroline to moan lightly at the loss of contact as she pouted down towards him

''Not that I'm not loving this Caroline but I don't want us to be just a rebound thing that you run too whenever you and Tyler have a fall out. If your not serious about this then tell me and we can make Kassandra jealous some other way'' Klaus said looking up into her eyes. She looked down at him in slight shock. She'd never had any guy speak to her with the same softness and seriousness as Klaus about their relationship.

''Obviously I understand if you need sometime, I mean you did literally just break up with Tyler'' Klaus sighed looking down towards the ground. Caroline smiled as she lifting her hand and placed it under Klaus chin, forcing him to look up into her eyes.

''Lets just focus on getting rid of the ex wife of yours huh?'' she grinned kissing him once more.

Larisa kept her eyes on her mother as she watched jealousy flare in the other blonde eyes causing a smirk to cross over her face, she knew it wouldn't take her mother long to crack if Caroline kept on acting like this.

''Problem Kassandra'' Rebekah grinned as she knew all about the plan Larisa and Caroline had set up to break Kassandra. Kassandra spun to face Rebekah thee fakest smile Larisa had ever seen plastered onto her face

''Absolutely not, the moment the divorce papers come through your letter box, I'll be free of you all, especially that no good dog'' She snarled glaring down towards the pair in the gardens.

''I suggest you do not speak about my brother that way, if you want your heart to remain in your chest'' Kol snarled as he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and spun her round to face him. ''Why are you here if you don't even want to be with my brother cause it's quite clear that you don't give a shit about Larisa, so my advice is that you leave this house and don't come back unless you have a purpose to come back'' Kol towered over her. She smirked up towards him

''You can't compel me Kol, I drink vervain'' She smirked Kol went to grip her throat but was stopped by Klaus' hand on his arm

''She may be a bitch, but she's still the mother of my child. Let her go!'' Klaus warned pulling Kol's hand from around Kassandra's neck who then smirked up at Kol triumphantly. Klaus spun round to face her a dangerous fire in his eyes. ''You heard my brother. Leave before I do something I'll regret later'' Klaus growled.

* * *

Larisa and Caroline made their way into the Mystic Grill and sat down at a booth while Klaus and his siblings began to plan on how they were going to find their mother and what they were going to do when they caught her. Caroline asked Larisa to come to the grill with her as she felt that those two should get to know each other better if they're both going to be on the same team. Larisa ordered and paid for the drink with the credit card Klaus had given to her. Caroline had to admit it, she loved the way Klaus gave his daughter anything and spoiled her rotten.

''So what's going on between you and Jason, I haven't seen you around with him for a while?'' Caroline asked taking a sip of the soda she'd ordered. Larisa sighed in frustration, what was going on between her and Jason?

''I don't know, it's like one minute he likes me and the next he's all over someone else'' Larisa's eyes saddened as she began stirring her drink with her straw

''That was like me and Tyler in the beginning, we never knew where we stood with each other. You should just confront him about it'' Caroline smiled feeling slightly closer to Larisa already as she knew exactly how Larisa felt

''He also told me that I should give my mother another chance, I nearly tore him apart at that one. Thanks for helping me by the way, I just really don't know what I would do without my dad'' Larisa smiled. She suddenly saw Caroline's eyes brim with tears slightly as a wave of guilt swarmed in her stomach. ''Oh god, Caroline, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot''

Caroline let out a slight chuckle then a sniff as she wiped her eye. ''It's fine, I need to be able to talk about it at one point and you're welcome. I see the way Klaus looks at you, you're his world Larisa''

''Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you too, soon enough he'll have me calling you mother'' Larisa chuckled seeing Caroline's eyes brighten as a blush crept it's way along her pale cheeks. ''Who'd have thought this eh? Us two getting along?''

''I know, it's like a paranormal universe or something'' Caroline grinned.

''We're vampires, we live in a town full of vampire, werewolves and witches. And the thing we find strange is that we can get along with each other'' Larisa laughed causing Caroline to chuckle lightly. A figure appeared beside the pair of them as they both turned to face Mrs Lockwood. Out of the corner of her eye Larisa saw Caroline's gaze drop to the table as Mrs Lockwood kept her eyes upon Larisa.

''Hello Larisa, I was wondering if you have a partner yet and if so could you tell me his name as we need all names of the contenders and their escorts by Friday'' Mrs Lockwood smiled down towards Larisa who looked up in confusion

''Sorry Mrs Lockwood, I'm not following you. Partner for what?'' Larisa asked glancing between Caroline and Mrs Lockwood

''Miss Mystic Falls of course, Elijah put your name down for it and your one of the few girls picked. Elijah didn't tell you?'' Mrs Lockwood asked looking down at Larisa in confusion. Larisa shook her head slowly

''He didn't say anything to me about that but of course I will let you know by Friday'' Larisa smiled up towards Mrs Lockwood who bowed her head politely before rushing off. Csroline let out the breath she had been holding in as her ex's mother made her way towards her car that was just outside the grill

''That was tense'' Caroline smirked slightly taking another sip of her drink

''Yeah it was, now if you'll excuse me, I have an Uncle to kill'' Larisa snarled grabbed her jacket and bag before making her way to the entrance.

'God help Elijah when she gets her hand on him' Caroline thought as she followed the fellow blonde out of the bar.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter**

**Will Larisa ever be nice to Kassandra? Is Finn still working with Ester? Will Kassandra try and break up Klaroline? And who will be Larisa's escort for Miss Mystic Falls?**

**Do you guys think Claire should become a vampire or just know about them via Kol?**

**Could you also please check out my other story called My One True Love**

**xxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Sorry folks it seems there had been a bit of confusion between two of my stories and i accidentally put a chapter of the other story on here but hopefully it should be all fixed now **

* * *

Klaus winced as he heard the front door slam shut. He looked toward it from the drawing room to see Larisa throw her bag to the floor before taking off her jacket quickly/ She had Caroline behind her whispering things to her as she glared at the coat rack she hung her jacket upon. He could tell by the look on her face that something or someone had annoyed her. He thought back to when she explained that she and Jason were having a few fights as he felt she should give her mother a chance. Klaus growled as Kassandra suddenly sprung into his head, he hadn't heard from the blonde in a while which was making him slight nervous as she was always kept quiet when she was planning something, she was much like Larisa where that was concerned. Caroline groaned in frustration as Larisa made her way to the bottom of the stairs

''Uncle Elijah, I'm giving you to the count of five to show your face or I will tear this house apart until I find you then I'll rip you to shreds. One…..two'' Larisa shouted.

Klaus walked out into the hall as Caroline sighed as her eyes met his. He nodded towards Larisa confused. ''Elijah put her up for Miss Mystic Falls behind her back and now she's going to kill him'' Caroline explained.

All three of them looked up as Elijah appeared from the study Larisa growled and went to lunge towards him with her fangs bared but luckily Klaus was quicker and wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her back. Elijah looked down at the teenager in shock

''Next time consult me before you sign me up for anything, especially something as stupid as Miss Mystic Falls'' Larisa growled still struggling but it was useless as Klaus' grip was like steel.

''Hey previous Miss Mystic Falls right here'' Caroline snapped towards the teen. Larisa glanced at her apologetically before turning to glare up towards her uncle. Suddenly Rebekah's bedroom door flew open as she glared across towards Elijah

''Wait a second you signed her up, I also signed up for it. There's no way I'm competing against my own niece'' Rebekah snarled over towards her eldest brother as Kol appeared from the kitchen and Finn and Sage appeared from the sitting room behind Klaus and Larisa.

''Wait a second, you're both signed up?'' Kol asked glancing between his niece and his sister. Both blondes looked confused before nodding in his direction.

''I just convinced Claire to sign up, I'm going as her escort'' Kol sighed. Rebekah glared at him in annoyance, she wanted there to be as little girls as possible so she had a better chance at winning.

''Then you all can make a family day out of it aswell because as former Miss Mystic Falls, I need to go and join in with the dancing and the celebrations'' Caroline said looking over towards Klaus in a hopeful manner who stared back with a slight glare in his eyes, no way was he doing that, sure he'd go to support Larisa and Rebekah and maybe even Claire but he wasn't dancing for no one.

''Then it's settled, we'll all go to Mystic Falls to wish all three girls good luck'' Finn said gripping Sage's hand tightly.

''Erm incase you haven't noticed I'm supposed to give in the name of my escort by tomorrow'' Larisa snarled glaring up towards her uncle Finn. ''And since me and Jason aren't exactly on the best of terms, I guess I'll just have to compel myself and escort to go with'' she snarled causing Klaus to frown, what had gone on between the two?

''No need. I'll escort you'' she looked up in shock at her uncle Elijah's voice, was he being serious? ''tell me which colour of dress you want and I'll get it sorted'' Elijah said before turning on his heels and walking off down the hallways of the house.

* * *

Larisa lay on her bed checking her phone every five minutes. She could hear the giggling of her father and Caroline as they sat in the garden with Uncle Elijah, Finn and Sage. Kol was out with Claire at the grill while Rebekah was out searching for an escort for the Miss Mystic falls, no doubt she'd probably compel one of the boys in their school to be her date. Her uncle Finn tried to convince Sage to sign up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant but she refused saying that it wasn't really her thing and that Rebekah would kill her if it meant having someone else to compete against. She sighed as she heard her uncle Kol walk through the front door with the light footsteps of Claire behind him, she had no idea how Claire had managed to rope her most volatile uncle into going to attending the pageant, never mind having to dance with her while being watched by almost the entire town. She was going to have to thank her uncle Elijah for agreeing to be her escort. Somehow Caroline had convinced her father to be her escort which cause Larisa to laugh as she'd rarely ever seen her father at a formal dance that wasn't being held in honour of him.

She made her way over towards her dressing table and sat down . Slowly from the drawer she pulled out a small wooden box tie with a white ribbon that had gone a tad grey with age. She opened the box slowly to see a small swan shaped hair clip that her uncle Elijah had given her as a gift many years ago. She smiled as she picked up a comb and began to do her hair the same way she had it the night of her fathers birthday celebration that she and the maids had planned while her father had been out all day and night looking for Katrina after she ran from him with her uncles and helpers.

* * *

_**London England 1543 **_

_**Larisa sat infront of her vanity mirror brushing her long caramel locks softly. She was quite nervous about how her father was going to react to the party she'd thrown for him downstairs in the ballroom of the castle. She smiled towards her new maid Jalic **__**(Jal-eece) **__**who folded up her night clothes onto her bed before walking out to leave her in piece. She was already in the blood red gown her uncle Kol had given her for the occasion, the maids doing up the lace at the back of the corset that she felt was cracking her ribs and pushing them further into her lungs with each breath. She sighed sadly as she knew her father would possibly only stay for an hour or two at the party then disappear to go and search for Katrina, who'd disappeared not so long ago. She had hardly seen him since he found out that there was a way to break the curse. She missed her old father deeply.**_

_**A soft knock at the door cause her voice to escape her throat as she shouted ''come in''. She groaned in frustration as her golden locks fell upon her back once more, why couldn't she get this swan plait right? Her aunt Rebekah had sat for an hour and taught her how to do it. She smiled up in the mirror as her Uncle Elijah walked in behind her and closed the door slowly**_

''_**You best hurry dear niece or else you will miss the party. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you, including the man himself'' Elijah smirked making his way over to stand behind his niece who looked up at him from the mirror in excitement. Elijah missed the light in her eyes when she was around her father**_

''_**Father is here?'' she asked picking up another hair pin and attempting to do the plait again. **_

''_**He's right downstairs waiting for you, although he's growing slightly impatient with your lateness, that is why he sent me up here'' Elijah smiled down watching his niece attempt her plait again. All her hair ended up in knots and tangles as she groaned and threw her one of her brushed towards the wall.**_

''_**Need a hand'' Elijah asked picking up another brush out of her drawer and began to brush the tugs out gently, trying hard not to hurt her.**_

''_**How about five'' Larisa sighed as she leaned back against Elijah's stomach. Her head just coming up to his mid stomach as he gently untangled her hair. She smiled as Elijah chuckled at her reply she had to admit, she had grown a lot closer to her godfather over the past few years, with her father and uncle Kol being away a lot, he kept making Elijah stay behind to watch over her. She felt her father thought Elijah had let Katrina go and gave her the moonstone because of his feelings for her, but Larisa knew her godfather all to well to know that he would never betray her father like that. Elijah smiled as he saw his niece staring at him from through the mirror. ''Care t share with your old uncle what's on your mind?''**_

_**Larisa breathed deeply ignoring the pain of the tightness of the dress. ''I'm sorry she let you down. I know that you cared about Katrina, you don't have to hide it from me'' at the name of the doppelganger her uncle tensed making Larisa feel immediately guilty.**_

''_**Yes well it was a mistake, I should have known better than to fall for her. I knew what her fate was going to be and now your father will never forgive me'' Elijah sighed as he hung his head slightly to stare down at the hair he was plaiting between his fingers.**_

''_**He will, just give him time. He trusts you with me doesn't he'' She smiled up towards him causing his lips to turn up slightly**_

''_**That is because you are my goddaughter and your father knows that I would jump into a river of vervain before I let anything happen to you'' Elijah grinned down at her as he added another pin to her hair. ''And you are done'' he smiled down at his work. **_

_**She spun slightly to look at the plait in the mirror and gasped. He had managed to do the plait she asked. ''But how?'' Larisa asked turning round to face her uncle**_

''_**Let's just say I've picked up a few things from Rebekah over the years'' Elijah grinned down at his niece before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wooden box with a gleaming white bow wrapped around it. Larisa looked down at it confused. ''It's for you, I know you've missed your father a lot so I thought I'd get something to cheer you up. Go ahead, open it'' Elijah grinned looking down at the box.**_

_**She slowly undone the white silk ribbon and lifted the lid off slowly. She gasped as she saw it was a hair piece in the shape of a swan with a few diamonds scattered around on the wings of the bird. Elijah reached down and took it from her hand before placing it gently over the braid to keep it in place.**_

''_**There. Now you are a swan princess'' he smiled kissing her cheek gently. She smiled up at him in thanks before the door opened slowly to reveal her father**_

''_**What's taking so long in here? My god Larisa is that you, you look beautiful'' Klaus smiled as his eyes beamed towards his daughter, who giggled as she blushed standing to face her father. She skipped over to him and embraced him tightly, kissing him on the cheek as she did so.**_

''_**Happy birthday father'' she smiled her blue eyes meeting his.**_

''_**Thanks you sweetheart. Your uncle Kol is downstairs and is anxious to see you, why don't you go and say hello'' Klaus grinned. Larisa nodded before skipping out of the room and down the stairs. Klaus made sure she was out of earshot before he turned to face his older brother, a deadly fire in his eyes. Elijah looked towards him confused**_

''_**I want you gone by sunrise, if you are not gone by then, well let's just say you won't be seeing your precious niece again, do I make myself clear?'' Klaus snarled glaring towards his older brother. Elijah looked at him in horror and confusion. Klaus snarled as he gripped Elijah's throat and forced him to the wall. ''Do I make myself clear…brother?'' Klaus growled**_

''_**Crystal'' Elijah breathed out as he fought to get Klaus' hand off his neck. Klaus grinned triumphantly as he allowed Elijah to slide to the floor before making his way out of the room.**_

_**Larisa ran upstairs into her unle Elijah's room. She's been searhing for him for the past half an hour, where could he be? She unlocked his room and rushed inside before staring around the room in horror. All his drawers were open and his things were gone, his wardrobe was bare. **_

_**Her godfather was gone.**_

* * *

Larisa looked up breaking herself from her thoughts as she heard her bedroom door close. She looked up into the mirror to see the smiling face of her uncle Elijah behind her. Her eyes met his as she smiled in reply, trying to ignore the horrible tightening in her chest as she though of when her favourite uncle abandoned her. Elijah crossed the room to stand behind her as he picked up the hair brush again, just like last time. She couldn't exactly remember how long it had taken her father to allow their uncle Elijah to travel with them again, all she remembered was how pleased she had been to see him after so long.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pageant but I didn't think you would allow me to put your name down if I told you, I understand why you're upset but I just couldn't resist'' Elijah grinned down at his niece from the mirror as she smiled up at him slightly. Her smile dropped as she thought back to the memory

''You didn't even say goodbye'' Larisa said looking up at Elijah with a new sadness in her eyes. Elijah looked down at her confused. She held up the swan clip causing his eyes to fill with shock. ''The night you gave me this, the night of my fathers party, you didn't even say goodbye, you just left. Why?''

''Because I knew your father would have killed me if I didn't do as he said'' Elijah sighed causing Larisa to become confused. ''Your father thought I was taking you away from him, he didn't like it. So he told me to pack my bags or he killed me, I took the easier option''

Larisa felt slight rage bubble in her as she thought of what her father did. ''I'm sorry, if I'd have known, I'd have never of let him treat you like that'' She said but Elijah waved a hand to tell her to let it go. He added the final pin to her hair before bending down so his chin was just above her shoulder

''You wanna know the reason why I entered you in the pageant?'' Larisa nodded slowly. ''Because I know Jason is going to be there and with you looking gorgeous and everything, he's gonna want you back isn't he'' Elijah grinned as he stood and took the clip from her hand before placing it in her hair. ''Plus we have to show this town that this family is not one to mess with'' Elijah grinned leaning back down and kissing her cheek.

Larisa breathed deeply as she kept her eyes on the mirror. She turned her head to face her uncle who looked at her out of the corner of his eye. ''Okay, I'll do it''

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**Should i do more flashbacks (e.g Show when Larisa turned, When Kol was daggered or When Larisa was born)?**

**if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask **

**xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**I just added a bit onto the end of this to make the scene between Klaus and Larisa cuter**

* * *

Larisa growled as she watched all the other girls fussing either trying to get their dresses and shoes fitting them properly, making sure they could dance in them, or struggling to take them off and hang them up on their individual coat hangers with the shoes in a box underneath. Personally, she didn't see what all the fuss was for, it was only for one day. Her uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah were downstairs talking to Mrs Lockwood while Caroline and Rebekah were helping hanging up the decorations in the hall. Her Uncle Kol had bought her dress when he sent her and Claire out to shop together for the dresses, hoping they would bond as he wanted Claire to get familiar with the family. Larisa grinned at her uncle's efforts, she really liked Claire, plus the difference in her Uncle Kol. He was a lot less volatile and destructive. A lot more caring and interested about his family, so much so her father and him could actually be in the same room for more than an hour and not want to kill each other anymore.

''No not there, I thought it was meant to go to the left. To the left Jeremy, not the right'' the voice behind her caused her to freeze on the spot as she felt her temper beginning to simmer in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her fists as she spun round. Kassandra stood about two foot infront of her directing Jeremy where to hang the lantern on the window. Kassandra glanced towards her with a small smile. Jeremy's eyes shifted between the two blondes looking slightly uncomfortable.

Larisa marched towards her. ''A word. Now!'' Larisa growled shoving past her and heading up another flight of stairs to one of the Lockwood's guest rooms. Kassandra smirked slightly as she followed her daughter into the room, did this woman have a death wish or what?

Larisa spun to face her mother as she shut the door. ''Are you asking me to kill you because if you are I'll gladly do it. Jut say the words'' Larisa snarled putting her arms on her hips as she snarled towards her mother

''Oh so now because I'm in the same building as you, you think I'm planning something against you and your father. Honestly Larisa, my life isn't all about you and your precious mongrel of a father'' Kassandra scoffed rolling her eyes towards her over dramatic daughter. Larisa grinded her teeth in frustration.

''Then why are you here? Why haven't you left, you always do'' Larisa snapped moving her arms and folding them across her chest.

''Not that it's any of your business but I quite happen to actually like this place, plus I can't leave now. I have my Miss Mystic Falls sash to pick up tomorrow'' Kassandra smirked sensing Larisa's anger.

''You're going in for Miss Mystic Falls?'' Larisa asked looking over in shock towards her mother who grinned and nodded in reply. ''Okay you psycho bitch, here's the deal. I'm gonna make a bet with you, you win Miss Mystic Falls, which i doubt will happen, I'll come and live with you a year, no contact with dad or any of my Uncles or Aunt. If I win, you pack your things, you move far away from here, and you leave me and my dad alone'' Larisa snarled closing the gap between her and her mother. Kassandra glared down towards her daughter, she was only a few inches taller than the teen.

''Deal'' Kassandra snarled ''Oh and tell the little blonde home wrecker, she's welcome to your father. I was never really interested in him anyway''. Larisa's lips turned up at the obvious lie her mother told. The door opened behind Kassandra as Larisa found her father standing in the door way with his arms folded over his chest

''Everything alright sweetheart?'' Klaus asked his eyes burning towards the back of Kassandra's head to spun round to face him with a grin on her lips. Klaus felt a slight twinge in his stomach at her smile

''Everything's just fine Nik, everything's just fine'' Kassandra grinned as she made her way towards the door. Klaus stood aside to let her out of the room, but she purposely brushed herself up against him so her chest met with his. Klaus felt his pulse quicken as he fought hard to keep on the mask he was wearing. Kassandra grinned up triumphantly as she saw his pupils expand with slight lust. Kassandra grinned as she stared up at Klaus ''Good luck in the competition sweetie, your gonna need it'' Kassandra smirked, her eyes never leaving Klaus' face as she saw him swallow slightly, before she sauntered off down the hallway and out of sight. Klaus spun to face Larisa who was glaring at the empty space beside him with a face like thunder, it was obvious her mother had clearly upset her.

''You okay love?'' Klaus asked making his way into the room as he rubbed the top of Larisa's arms gently, staring down at her in concern. He knew how much her mothers betrayal had hurt her, he'd do everything in his power to stop her from feeling that hurt again.

''I'm fine. I just know that she's gonna leave and I'm hoping she'll do it soon, because if she sticks around here for one more week then I'm afraid I may put a stake in her myself'' Larisa snarled trying to keep herself calm

''I'll sharpen it for you'' Klaus joked with a slight smile on his lips until Larisa looked up at him with guilt and slight hurt in her eyes.

''Seriously dad. I know we all want her our of our lives because all she does is ruin them but she's still my mother, without her you wouldn't have me'' Larisa said a soft tone in her voice. Klaus sighed as he pulled her into his chest, kissing her hair softly

''I know sweetheart, and I wouldn't change you for the world, even if it meant going through what she put me through all over again'' Klaus smiled. Larisa suddenly felt a feeling of safety washed over her. She's always felt safe with her dad but there was something about this moment in particular that made her feel extra safe, as if no one could hurt his baby girl.

She only remembered there being one other moment like this.

* * *

_**Paris, France 1248**_

_**A seven year old Larisa giggled as she chased yet another butterfly down to the end of the garden. Her blonde locks were now slightly pinned back. Her blue eyes glowed in the bright summer light as she ran as fast as she could after the butterfly. Her father and aunt Rebekah were off doing business while her uncle Kol stood in the field brushing down his horse, occasionally looking over his shoulder to keep an eye on Larisa and make sure she didn't get hurt. Elijah walked out of the double glass doors at the back of the house to see Larisa skipping happily, a bit too close to the end of the garden for Elijah's liking. He knew the moment she stepped foot into the wood that the witches who were trying to defeat Klaus would get her.**_

''_**Larisa, don't you dare set foot into those woods remember'' Elijah's voice boomed from the top of the garden causing both his niece and younger brother to turn round. Larisa giggled up towards him causing a smile to break out onto his face. ''Kol keep an eye on her, you know how she likes to wander off'' Elijah said. Kol saluted his older brother to signal that he'd gotten the message before Elijah turned on his heels and made his way back into the house. **_

_**Larisa held out her hand as the butterfly floated down to rest in her palm. She blew gently over it's wings as it lifted off into the sky again. She chuckled as she chased it. It crossed over the fence at the back of the garden, she let out a disappointed sigh and turned to make her way back to the garden**_

''_**Larisa'' a soft whisper caught her attention causing her to spin round to face the fence.**_

''_**Hello?'' her small voice called, her eyes slight wide with fear as she looked around. She looked to her left and saw a small piece of the fence that was broken. She peered out into the dark, gloomy forest behind the house. The gap looked just big enough to fit through. ''But uncle Elijah told me not to'' a tiny voice in her head said making her draw back the foot she was going to put through the gap.**_

''_**Larisa, come and find me'' the soft whisper called again, she knew that voice**_

''_**Mama'' she smiled putting her foot through the fence again. The moment it hit the forest floor she turned back. ''I can't go, uncle Elijah and uncle kol will be cross with me''**_

''_**I've missed you sweetheart, come and find me'' her mothers voice called again. 'They won't even notice I'm gone' another voice said in her head as she squeezed the rest of her way through the gap. The second both feet touched the forest floor she felt a cold chill up her back, she had made the wrong choice. She turned round as she made to go back into the garden, but the whole in the fence was gone. She rubbed her arms trying to fight the coldness of the forest around her as she glanced around. **_

''_**Mama….mama where are you?'' she called out, silence was the only reply.**_

_**She glanced around, her eyes wide in fear. A rustling sound coming from her left caused her to spin round looking to see who was behind her. Her eyes filled with confusion as she saw no one. **_

_**She jumped back as she felt something brush along her shins. She looked down and smiled slight. There looking up at her with huge, curious and sweet baby blue eyes was a pure white kitten. She giggled as she knelt down beside the kitten, tickling it's chin with her index finger of her right hand causing a comforting purr to erupt from the kittens chest sending vibrations through her finger causing her to giggle. **_

_**The kitten looked up at her with the big blue eyes before letting out a little noise before bounding off into the woods. Larisa laughed as she followed the kitten further and further into the woods laughing, tripping and stumbling as she chased the small animal. **_

_**The kitten came to a sudden stop before turning round to her. Larisa gasped in horror as the kitten turned to smoke that slowly began to sink down to the ground, it was then Larisa noticed it. Thick grey smoke was pooling in around her ankles, hiding her feet completely. She spun in circles trying to look for the fence but she couldn't see it. She was too far from the house, she hadn't listened to her uncle and now she was lost.**_

''_**Papa, papa'' her terrified scream rang out into the darkness around her, the echo made the scream seem louder. ''Uncle Kol….Aunt Rebekah….anybody'' she cried out as tears of fear dripped their way slowly down her cheeks. Her heart and pulse were going insane as she spun on the spot trying to find away out. **_

_**A growl caused her to do a half turn, more tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up in horror. There in the shadows was a pair of amber eyes watching her, staring down at her in fury and aggression. She gasped in horror as a huge grey paw stepped out of the shadows, followed by another, slowly a mussel appeared showing fangs as sharp as razor blades, lips as red as blood. Another growl caused her to turn her head as she saw a slightly smaller brown wolf make it's way out of the shadows and stalk towards her. One more growl was added from her right. She turned her head slightly to see a even bigger sandy coloured wolf bared it's fangs towards her. **_

_**Larisa stumbled backwards in horror, but she only managed two steps before she froze in horror. Cotton soft fur brushed along the back of her neck signalling that there was another wolf behind her. She turned her head slightly and was met by the neck of the biggest wolf of the pack, obviously the alpha, his fur as black as the shadows he hid in. He snapped towards her baring his teeth. She stumbled backwards but tripped over a root. She landed on her back staring up at the black wolf in horror as he towered over her. He was easily about five foot as he bowed his head down towards her.**_

''_**Larisa!'' she heard a familiar voice calling from the distance. The wolves heads snapped in the direction that the voice was coming from. ''Larisa! Where are you?'' it was the voice her father**_

''_**Father!'' she screamed out causing the sandy coloured wolf to grip hold of her arm in it's teeth. She cried out in pain which only caued Kalsu to run faster. Larisa watched as her uncle Kol came flying between the trees and tackled one of the wolves to the ground. Followed closely by her father, aunt Rebekah and uncle Elijah. The sandy coloured wolf dug it's teeth into her deeper causing her to cry out once more. She spun round and placed her foot at the base of it's throat trying to get the beast off her. She gasped as she saw it's eyes soften slightly as it saw the fear in hers**_

''_**Please let me go'' she cried staring deep into the wolves eyes. She sobbed in relief as the wolf unlatched it's teeth from her arm and ran off into the shadows. Klaus allowed Rebekah to deal with the wolf he had been tackling as he rushed over to Larisa. Her arm had been bitten and was bleeding rather furiously. He glanced around for the wolf that had bitten her but it appeared the mongrel had ran off. He pulled her into his lap as her watched his siblings finishing off the last of the wolves, the alpha one that had given Kol a few nasty bites. He stood up with Larisa still in his arms as he began to run home, he had to get Larisa to safety**_

_**Larisa buried her head into Klaus' neck as she tried to ignore the pain in her arm when her father gripped her a bit too tightly. She slowly began to relax. She knew with her father around, she was safe**_

* * *

After what felt like hour Larisa was pulled out of the memory as Klaus pulled away from the hug. Larisa suddenly remembered the deal she made with her mother. Could she really go a full year with her mother, without her father being there? She had to win that competition, or at least have one of the other girls win it. She felt her heart tighten as she fought to keep tears from her eyes as she stared up into Klaus'

''Listen, I have some business to attend to but your uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah will be downstairs if you need them, and if you need me, I'm on my cell'' Klaus sighed looking down at her in concern as Larisa looked up at him, her eyes held a certain sadness that made his face soften down towards the teen. ''Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay, you look like you're about to burst into tears?'' Klaus smiled as he cupped her face gently. Larisa stared up at him, a bit of light forcing it's way through the sadness in her eyes as she smiled half-heartedly

''I'm fine dad honest, we'll talk when you get back'' Larisa said feeling more guilty than sad as she thought of what her leaving would do to her father. ''You're his world'' her heart and stomach clenched in guilt as she remembered the words that Caroline had said to her at the grill. She looked up into her father's worried eyes.

''You sure, I don't want to leave you on your own if you're not. Especially not with your mother lurking about'' Klaus said staring down at her. She smiled and nodded. Klaus sighed as he brushed a loose curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead before turning and making his way out of the room. He stopped and turned back to her as he reached the door

''Oh do you happen to know where Jason usually hangs out?'' Klaus asked grinning wickedly towards her. Larisa's eyes narrowed towards him in suspicion

''Near the falls I guess, that's where we always hung out, why?'' Larisa asked shifting from one foot to the other, clearly nervous about why her father wanted to know the location of her boyfriend

''No reason, I just need to know where he is. I want to have a little chat with him about his intentions. I'll be back shortly'' Klaus smirked before closing the door.

Larisa's heart sped up as she heard the door lock click. She rushed forwards and gripped the door tightly trying to pull it open. She pulled back instantly as she saw the handles were covered in vervain. She growled as she rushed over to the window to see her father climbing into his new jaguar - with the outline of wh looked to be her uncle Kol in the passenger seat - and speeding off away from the Lockwood property. She knew exactly what her father meant by ''chat'' and she had just given him the exact location of her boyfriend.

She had to get out of there and warn Jason, fast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Should Claire be turned into a vampire or just know about them? Should i add in more flashbacks? Kassandra and Damon or Kassandra and Klaus? **

**Who will win the pageant; Rebekah, Larisa, Claire or Kassandra?**

**Please Review me your answers**

**xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Just to let all those know who were asking I imagine Hayden Panettiere from Heroes as Larisa and Kristen Bell as Kassandra. Don't know who i imagine as Claire, possible Bonnie Wright from Harry Potter**

* * *

''Dad I am gonna kill you for this'' Larisa muttered under her breath as she tried desperately to break open the door but the lock and handle were covered in vervain. ''Someone please let me out'' she shouted banging on the door again. She growled as she spun the other way to face out the window. She sighed in relief as she heard the lock click.

A very confused Jeremy Gilbert opened the door slowly.

''Larisa what the hell are you doing in here? I just saw your dad leave a few minutes ago. Did he lock you in here?'' Jeremy asked looking down towards the blonde in confusion, he thought she had left with Klaus but clearly she hadn't

''Jeremy, thank you so much, you're a life saver'' she smiled kissing his cheeks before running and grabbing her car keys from her handbag leaving the teen standing there slightly stunned. She rushed downstairs and out into the car park. She ran over to where her car was parked but saw the space empty. She looked around the car park to see that her car was no where to be seen.

She looked over to see a man in his late twenties, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a light pair of denim jeans. He had light brown hair that was spiked up and harsh brown - almost black - eyes, his wide smile made a contrast with his tanned face. She could tell by his scent that he was one of her fathers hybrids.

''Where the hell is my car? What have you mutts done with it?'' She snarled rushing over to stand infront of the hybrid who smirked down at her. She knew her father had put him up to this which made her concern for Jason grow

''Blame you're father, we're just doing as we're told'' He smirked down towards her, his Italian accent caused her to frown, since when was there werewolves in Italy that her father could turn? She felt her blood boiling as she reached up to punch the hybrid but unfortunately the hybrid anticipated her move and grabbed her fist crushing it. She let out a light squeal of pain trying to get her hand out of his grip but it was no use, he was too strong.

''Hey leave her alone'' a familiar voice boomed across the front yard. They hybrid looked over the top of her head and glared towards the person. She could hear their footsteps crunching on the stones in the driveway as they got closer and closer. ''I said leave her alone'' the voice snarled again.

She looked up in shock as Jeremy managed to pry the hybrids hand off of her, but how? Larisa looked in shock, this teen was strong for a human, almost too strong to be human, unless the hybrid wasn't using his strength. The hybrid growled towards Jeremy. Larisa instantly stood infront of him protectively.

''My father is your sire, so I suggest you leave before I have you killed'' Larisa growled as Jeremy squared his shoulders, getting ready incase the hybrid attacked. Larisa had to smile slightly at his actions, she knew he wouldn't last two seconds against one of her father hybrids. The hybrid snarled before rushing off. Larisa let out a sigh of relief before turning round to face Jeremy

''Are you crazy? Were you trying to get yourself killed? Do you have an actual death wish? He could have snapped your neck before you could blink'' Larisa snapped slightly towards him. Jeremy stood looking a bit disorientated and stunned. ''Anyway, thank you, even though it wasn't a smart move cause he could have really hurt you''

''Yeah and he could have really hurt you'' Jeremy replied copying her sentence.

''I'm a vampire I heal, humans do not heal as easily especially not from broken necks'' Larisa said with a slight snap to the end of her.

''I was just trying to stuck up for you okay'' Jeremy said tilting his head slightly as he looked down at her. Now he was so close to her, she couldn't believe how tall the young Gilbert was, he easily towered over her 5'6 frame. She was extremely surprised at the concern for her safety in his voice.

''I'm Klaus the hybrid's daughter, your supposed to hate me, aren't you in the Scooby gang?'' Larisa asked clicking her pinkie and ring finger back into place causing Jeremy to grimace after a chuckle escaped his lips.

''Let's just say you're not as bad as your dad. I heard about what happened with your ex boyfriend, I'm sorry'' Jeremy sighed remembering how it felt to lose someone you really cared about after they lost faith in you. Larisa smiled sweetly up towards the fellow teen.

''I must admit, you're nothing like I thought you would be, I thought you'd be like Damon or Stefan, or forgive me for saying it, Alaric, but you're nothing like them, that's possibly why I haven't killed you, Stefan I can almost stand, Damon I cannot stand.'' Larisa grinned up.

Jeremy chuckled lightly ''Yeah I don't know a lot of people that can actually stand Damon for too long, I can't even stand the guy sometime''

She suddenly remembered Jason. ''Crap, I completely forgot, I need to be somewhere and I fear my dad may really hurt someone if I don't get there soon'' Larisa sighed.

''I could give you a lift if you want, my truck is just over there'' Jeremy said looking down at her and pointing over to the blue truck over by the gates. She grinned up at him and nodded

''Yeah please, it's the falls hopefully'' Larisa said as they both rushed over to the truck Matt gave Jeremy after he got a new car. Jeremy climbed in the drivers seat and pulled out of the Lockwood driveway.

* * *

''So how come Elijah is the only one with an American accent, the rest of you all have British ones'' Jeremy grinned. Larisa let out a small chuckled

''Because unlike us, my uncle is trying his best to blend in, even though the only items of clothing he owns are suits, plus he thinks the accent makes him sound more sophisticated, plus it puts a darker edge to his voice but if it's just family together then he'll use his own accent which suits him so much better'' Larisa grinned over towards Jeremy who's shoulders were shaking from the small chuckles escaping his mouth.

Larisa began to grow more and more nervous about what her father had possibly already down to Jason. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy's phone ringing. He took one hand off the wheel and searched around in the pocket of his jeans before plucking out the phone and holding it out to her. She took if gingerly and groan in annoyance when she saw it was Elena calling. She clicked answer and held the phone up to her ear.

''Before you say anything, I've not kidnapped your brother, he's just kindly giving me a ride to the falls'' Larisa sighed. She smirked slightly as she heard Elena's intake of breath at the sound of her voice.

''Let me hear that from him!'' Elena snarled down the other end of the phone. Larisa shrugged and put the phone onto speaker

''She wants to know that I haven't killed you'' Larisa sighed holding out the phone.

''Elena….yeah it's horrible….she's got me chained to a chair…..she keeps hitting me….I don't know what to do'' Jeremy grinned putting on a terrified voice. Larisa nearly let out a laugh when she heard Elena's panicked voice down the other end of the line asking where she was keeping him and that Stefan and Damon would go and save him ''Elena, relax, I'm only kidding I'm fine….no she hasn't hurt me I swear….yes I will go straight home after I drop her off….yes I'll call you when I get home'' Larisa could sense the frustration in Jeremy's voice towards his over protective sister. ''Right….bye''

Jeremy sighed as he hung up the phone. ''So lucky you're an only child'' Jeremy sighed tossing the mobile onto the dashboard and placing his hand back onto the steering wheel. He loved Elena to death but sometimes she got on his nerves

''Yeah but mate, I grew up with the originals'' Larisa laughed turning in her seat to face him. Jeremy laughed whilst nodding, he kne she had a point, growing up with the originals couldn't have been easy, especially Kol and Klaus.

''Okay you have point. What was the like, growing up with thee oldest vampire and hybrid ever?'' Jeremy asked glancing towards Larisa curiously who sighed sadly

''Believe it or not, it was normal…well until I got to about thirteen, neither my father or his siblings ever fed around me, sure they would have a glass of blood at dinner but at the time I thought that was just wine, now I understand why my dad flipped out when I asked for a sip when I was eleven and aunt Rebekah almost gave me a sip'' Larisa laughed remembered how her father had over turned the whole table spilling food and wine all over everyone. ''then when I turned thirteen my dad sat me down and told me the truth, at first I didn't believe him but then his face transformed and I was terrified of him, I never came out my room for weeks. Then when I was sixteen I had a rather nasty fall from a horse and broke my spine in two places, my uncle Kol used his blood to heal me then I was killed by one of my fathers servants, he was a vampire and so here I am''

''So you didn't choose to be a vampire then?'' Jeremy asked glancing over at her confused. Larisa shook her head and sighed. Her expression softened as she gazed out of the windshield at the road ahead. Jeremy noticed a certain sadness in her sigh that was matched by the sadness in her eyes.

''Not a lot of vampire do get the choice, my dad or his siblings never. Their mother put the spell on them then their father forced them to complete the transition'' Larisa explained. Jeremy felt pity for her, Elena had told him what Ester and Mikael were like towards their kids. ''Actually becoming a vampire was my worst nightmare back when I was human but I'm here now, no use complaining about it''

''How did your dad react?'' Jeremy asked. Larisa breathed deeply as she remembered how angry her father had been towards her uncle Kol, even though it wasn't his fault

''He was furious, he killed the servant right away then beat my uncle Kol to a pulp and then… then he tried to stake me, kept saying he was sorry and that he just didn't want this life for me but luckily my uncle Elijah managed to talk some sense into him and made his realise that even though I was a vampire I was still his little girl'' Larisa sighed her eyes saddening, she'd never been so terrified of her father until that point. ''Then Uncle Elijah taught me how to control the blood and my life just went on from there'' She spun round too smile slightly but saw Jeremy's eyes were glue onto something on the road. Larisa looked out and saw, it was Klaus and Jason. They were fighting

* * *

''I warned you what would happen if you hurt my daughter'' Klaus growled pinning Jason to the front of the SUV. She saw Kol holding back a blonde girl who's shirt was only half done up and put two and two together. He had cheated. She felt hurt, betrayal and anger surge through her veins all at once as her emotions became heightened.

''I know who you are'' Jason choked out trying to pry Klaus' hand from his throat

''Yeah well surprisingly a lot of your kind do, mate'' Klaus snarled tightening his hold so Jason choked on his breath. Larisa showed a light smile when her eyes met with her uncles who was staring at her in shock.

''You're the hybrid, the one Mikael was looking for'' Even from the distance Larisa and Jeremy could see Klaus tense as rage bubbled under the surface

''How in the hell do you know Mikael'' Klaus growled, Larisa could sense her fathers anger and worry.

''He found me, just after I turned. He sent me to keep an eye on Larisa, to keep her safe'' Jason wheezed out. Larisa froze in shock. Jeremy kept his eyes on the hybrid to see shock appear upon his face. Even Kol's eyes widened slightly from the shock. ''He said he failed with his own children, but he wouldn't fail with his grandchild'' Larisa felt her eyes softened as she thought of what her grandfather had put her dad through when he was her age.

''Mikael is nothing to do with her….she's not even related to him'' Klaus growled. Larisa saw this as an opertunaity to climb out the car.

''Jeremy stay in the car. This could get messy'' Larisa warned as she zipped up the back of her heels before making her way towards her father. ''Dad what the hell are you doing get off of him'' Larisa shouted prying Klaus' hand from around Jason's throat as Jason grinned up smugly towards him. Klaus growled and went to lunge for him again but Larisa placed a hand upon his chest and stopped him. ''I got this'' she mouthed. In the background she heard the sound of a car door shutting and knew instantly that Jeremy had disobeyed her and gotten out of the car. She had to be quick if her father spotted Jeremy, she knew there was a chance the hybrid might try and kill the youngster

Klaus looked down at her in confusion till she spun round and allowed her jaw to connect with Jason's jaw sending him straight to the ground. Klaus grinned obviously impressed by his daughters strength. She placed her foot on Jason's neck cutting off his windpipe. Jeremy had to bite his tongue to stop from telling her to cut it out as he knew that would only make things bad for himself, plus he knew Jason deserved everything he got for even attempting to mess with the baby female in the Mikaelson family, especially when her fathers siblings are original and her father is the original hybrid/

''I do not need protecting, I'm very capable of looking after myself thank you very much. If you didn't really like me then you should have said something. Now you stay away from me and stay away from my family or so be it, I'll make sure I'm not around to stop my father next time he wants to tear your heart out. You have seven seconds to get your little slut out of here before I rip her to shreds, your choice'' Larisa smirked towards him pressing her foot further into his neck with each word. She released him slowly before he quickly jumped to his feet and rushed off leaving his little girlfriend behind. Larisa walked over to her slowly. ''Human?''

Kol nodded in reply to his niece. Larisa leaned forward and put her nose next to the girl's neck, luckily she couldn't smell any vervain in the girls veins. She looked into the girls eyes and slowl the girl stopped struggling as Larisa began to compel her. ''I want you to go home and tell your family what an evil little slut you are and then go to be and go to sleep. Never go near Jason again'' Larisa snarled

''I'll never go near Jason again'' the girl said monotone back to her. Jeremy was just thankful she didn't follow through with her originals threat. Kol released the girl from his grasp as she slowly began walking away. Kol's eyes brightened as they fell upon Jeremy

''Jeremy, long time no see mate'' Kol grinned over towards the teen. Jeremy glared back as his breathing grew heavy with rage

''Yeah there's a reason for that'' Jeremy snarled through clenched teeth. Larisa sent her uncle Kol a warning looking telling him not to do anything stupid

''Thanks Jeremy but I got it from here'' Larisa smiled turning to smile sweetly towards Jeremy, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by her father as he narrowed his eyes glancing between her and Jeremy. Jeremy nodded before making his way back into his car. Kol rushed off at vamp speed to collect Claire from the Lockwood mansion as apparently those two were going on a small date to the Mystic Grill tonight,

Klaus spun to face his daughter slowly after saying goodbye to Kol, he could slowly see the realisation of Jason's betrayal beginning to sink in as she stared at the ground tears fighting in her eyes to pour out but she wouldn't let them. ''They're gone Lara, there's no one here but me'' Klaus said. She looked up to him slowly looking slightly confused. Klaus held out his arms for her.

Larisa smiled slightly as she shuffled over towards Klaus. She tucked her arms into her chest with her hands into fist rested on his chests and her elbows just above her belly button. Klaus wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he felt her begin to shake with the sobs she was dying to let out. He knew she tried to keep on a mask infront of anyone else but him, but he also knew that she was just a young girl who had experienced more heart break than any human could handle. Klaus gripped her tightly as he felt her knees give way due to the sobs. Slowly as she began to get her tears under control. Klaus picked her up slowly and placed her into the car. He rushed round and climbed into the passenger seat

* * *

She sat on the sofa next to Klaus with a cup of tea in her hand, her legs were tucked under her with Klaus' hand on her knee. The fire from the mantel piece mixed with the hot cup of tea in her hand was heating her up slowly but surely. Klaus sat watching his daughter out the corner of his eyes as she stared towards the flames that licked their way along the wood slowly grasping more and more oxygen. He always knew there was something wrong with that Jason kid, he could just tell, paternal instincts he supposed. The word paternal made him laugh as no one ever though he could be a paternal guy then when Larisa came along, boy did he prove them wrong. He remembered how he'd spend hours just watching his marvellous little girl sleep, just praying that nothing happened to her while he was gone on business trips. Of course he didn't want to tell Larisa that he thought Jason wasn't right because he could see she was happy and he didn't want to ruin that but now he wished he'd have told her the moment there was any doubt in his mind about the boy.

''Why is it always me dad? Why am I always the one to get hurt? I try so hard and I aim as high as I can just to get shot back down for it. I mean what's the point in me trying, for eight hundred years I have not met one decent guy who can just accept me for being a vampire'' Larisa sniffed. Her blue eyes connecting with Klaus' making his heart melt. He wished with all his might that he could take her pain away but he knew all he could do was help her get through it.

''I wish I could answer the for you sweetheart but I really can't. All I can say is pick yourself up and try again'' Klaus sighed, this is when he wished Larisa's mother was more involved as she would know exactly what to say in this situation.

''Just to get shot back down again, don't think so'' Larisa scoffed. Klaus sighed and grabbed the cup of tea out of her hands making her snarl in protest before he gripped her hands and pulled her to her feet. ''Dad what the hell are you doing?'' she asked following him slowly as he led her over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the sitting room.

''Trust me'' he said placing her infront of the mirror. He moved swiftly to stand behind her. ''Look into the mirror and tell me what you see?'' he asked

''A now single blonde girl in a baggy pink t-shirt and a pair of her uncles sweat pants. Dad where are you going with this?'' she asked going to spin round to face her father but Klaus gripped her shoulders and turned her back to the mirror causing her to sigh in frustration

''That's not all, shall I tell you what I see?'' Klaus asked staring straight into her eyes from the mirror. Larisa huffed and shrugged

''Be my guest'' she sighed folding her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes in boredom

''I see a young seventeen year old girl with Mikaelson blood in her veins, my beautiful daughter who still has a long life a head of her and the whole world at her feet. I see a girl who is so beautiful that no man is worth her, not even the richest, sweetest or most handsome man on earth deserves her because she is far too precious for all of them. I see a girl who's as feisty, fiery, stubborn, sarcastic, witty, kind, caring and protective of those she cares about. I see a girl who never gives up, no matter how hard the road gets because she knows that when ever she falls down, her dad will always be there to pick her back up'' Klaus said as he slowly reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the necklace she had left with the cloak the night she had run off. He slipped it over her head and clasped it at the back of her neck.

Larisa gasped as she felt the cold metal touch her skin. She looked down to see the dove with the tiny ruby for an eye. Her jaw dropped, it was the locket her father had given her. She thought she left this with her cloak the day she ran off and never looked back. She turned to face Klaus with wide eyes who beamed down at her with a certain softness in his eyes that only a father held.

''You kept this after all this time?'' Larisa asked keeping her hand wrapped tightly over the little bird

''I had to get a new chain for it but the pendent is still the same'' Klaus replied. She turned the dove over and saw a small inscription on the back. She peered closer and saw that the inscription was in French. It read 'Ma petite fille'. Larisa gasped slightly as she translated the words. She smiled widely up towards Klaus before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Klaus chuckled as he engulfed her in his arms before kissing her hair softly

''My little girl'' he whispered softly against her hair

* * *

**Incase you were wondering 'Ma petite fille' translates My little girl which I thought was quite cute, I don't do French, my friend told me it as she is half French and her dad speaks French. I was going to put it in Latin but I thought it'd be cuter in French as France is where Larisa was raised as a small child. Born in England raised by Klaus and Helena in France until she was seven then moved to Madrid then Milan then all over the place haha ****J I will try to include more flashbacks about Larisa's childhood, especially involving her becoming a vampire and how Klaus finds out she's a vampire and how the rest of the family react to the situation **

**Sorry I had to cut Larisa + Jason short but I have a new love interest for Larisa that I'm interested to explore**

**Please review as I feel not a lot of people are liking this story and if that's the case then let me know and I'll scrap this one and start a new one**

**If you have any suggestions for Elijah's love interest or storylines or characters then please either review it or PM me and I'll take your suggestion on board**

**xoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Larisa groaned as she woke to raised voices coming from above the sitting room. She left something moved beside her and turned her head upwards slightly to see that she'd fallen asleep with her head on Klaus shoulder. Klaus smiled down at her as he slowly began to awaken obviously hearing the ruckus coming from upstairs. They knew it was Rebekah but they couldn't tell who the male voice shouting back was, it sounded too young to be Elijah and not cocky enough to be Kol.

''Finn I swear to god I will dagger you for another nine hundred years if you do not give me those car keys'' Rebekah screeched just before the sound of wood being broken was heard. Larisa sniggered as she completely forgot that her uncle Finn and Sage not lived with them in the mansion.

''No Rebekah, I told you, it is Elijah's car and you can't even drive yet'' Finn shouted back as continuing sounds of furniture smashing sounded

''Both of you shut up, it's 5 in the morning'' they heard a very irritated Kol shout from upstairs. Another crash sounded causing Klaus to take his arm from around Larisa's shoulders and stand up slowly before making his way towards the sitting room door. He opened it to examine the chaos in the hallway: Sage was at the top of the stairs laughing slightly, Larisa could just make out the outline of her uncle Kol who was watching from his bedroom doorway, Her uncle Elijah stood in the doorway of the kitchen - and to Larisa's surprise - was wearing a pair of black and red Nike running shorts and a white t-shirt. His hair was clung slightly to his forehead with sweat as his face was a slight light red colour. It was obvious he'd either been using the gym her father had built in one of the spare rooms upstairs or he'd been out for a run which all her uncles and her father tended to do in the early mornings.

Larisa shifted over onto the sofa slightly to see round her father and see what was going on. Uncle Finn had a pair of Keys in his hand that he kept well out of reach of her aunt Rebekah who kept growling and snapping her fangs towards him. She kicked the back of his knees and got him on his back as she pulled out a dagger, Larisa could see the ash covering the bottom of the blade. She held it up ready to strike it into Finn's chest. Larisa looked on in horror

''Oh no you don't'' Klaus shouted rushing towards the two siblings and throwing Rebekah back a bit as Elijah pulled Finn to his feet. ''That dagger is for emergences only Rebekah, you know that''

''Well tell him to give me the keys'' Rebekah growled her fangs still bared towards her three eldest brothers

''No Rebekah'' Elijah shouted causing Rebekah's glare to focus in on him as he narrowed his eyes back towards her. ''It is my car, I decide who drives it, where is your own car anyway? Why can't you use it?''

''I kind of…crashed it'' Rebekah mumbled just loud enough for her brothers to hear. Larisa fought to hold in a giggle as she heard the laughter of her uncle Kol and the slight snigger of her father but her uncle finn and uncle Elijah looked less than impressed

''That's the fifth car this month Rebekah, no more for you until you learn how to drive properly'' Rebekah went to argue but Elijah cut her off. ''You get a licence, then you get a car. Understand?'' Her uncle Elijah asked standing infront of Rebekah as he stared down at her. She folded her arms over her chest and kept her gaze to the floor. ''Do you understand?'' Elijah repeated a darker edge to his voice

''Yes'' Rebekah hissed glaring up towards him before spinning on her heel to face Larisa. ''Hurry up you, I want to get to the Lockwood's'' Rebekah snapped towards her niece

''But we don't need to be there till twelve and it's only…six o'clock in the morning'' Larisa argued back at her aunt as she glanced up at the clock and saw it had just gone six

''Yes and I want to get there early so hurry up and get ready'' Rebekah snarled at her through clenched teeth.

''You go, I'll meet you there later. I'm having you take it out on me just because your being a spoilt brat who didn't get her own way'' Larisa growled back not liking the tone her aunt was using towards her. Seeing the slight hurt look on her aunt Rebekah's face made a part of her want to take back the sentence she had let slip out but she knew her aunt Rebekah needed to be told.

''Fine. I'll go myself'' Rebekah hissed marching out of the door. Larisa stood and made her way to stand beside her dad. Klaus took his daughter's hand in his as they made their way towards the stairs.

''Dad'' Larisa asked looking up at her dad

''uh-huh'' Klaus asked glancing over his shoulder at his daughter slightly

''Do you think I look anything like my grandmother?'' Klaus stopped dead in his track and spun round to face his daughter before stepping down to the step she was on

''Random but yeah I suppose you do a bit. When she was a bit younger yeah but you mostly resemble your mother, unfortunately'' Klaus grinned looking down at her before turning and continuing upstairs.

''Except my eyes, I have your eyes'' Larisa smiled up towards him. Klaus smiled down looking into her eyes

''Yeah, I supposed you do'' Klaus grinned down towards Larisa.

''So who do you look like out of your parents?'' Larisa asked. Klaus huffed and spun on the spot to face Larisa who looked up at him.

''Is there some sort of hint here that I'm not getting? And why are you so curious all of a sudden? I mean the question about your grandmother, where the hell did that come from?'' Klaus asked looking down towards the teen who shrugged lightly.

''Just asking about my family is all'' Larisa tried to put on an innocent faced, worried slightly that Klaus would see right through it.

''Okay…erm well I never really met my dad, I only spoke to him once and that was before I knew who he was so I guess I kind of look like him'' Klaus said

''Right my grandfather, the werewolf. Is he why you hated Mikael so much?'' Larisa asked. Klaus froze on the spot and tensed. Larisa cursed inwardly, she knew asking that question would push him to far

''No actually, I hated Mikael because he hated me. I mean he hunted me for a thousand years and tried to kill me, not to mention he tried to kill anyone I trusted'' Klaus sighed waling up the last of the stairs till they got to the second floor

''If he hated you so much then why would he want me to be protected?'' Larisa asked. She saw Klaus' eyes darken as she stared down at the floor

''That's where all this is coming from isn't it. The conversation you had with Mikael, that's where all these questions are coming from…well let me tell you something Lara, Mikael was no saint, inface he was the opposite. He probably kept track of you to get to me. Once he found me he was possibly going to have you captured and staked infront of me, just so he could see me suffer. That's the type of man Mikael was…now I'm glad I killed him''

Klaus turned on his heel, obviously not wanting to answer anymore questions as he rushed into his room and slammed the door shut causing the wall to crack slightly.

''You know, you really shouldn't talk about Mikael in such a high spirited way, you hae no idea what he was like'' Her uncle Elijah snarled from behind her

''All I know is, when I met him, he was nothing but nice to me'' Larisa shrugged

''That's because the smooth talk and the calm features hide the beast within. That's exactly what Mikael was….a monster'' Elijah snarled as he thought of what his father had done to their family. Klaus knew he'd done wrong and tried to bring the family back together again but Mikael wanted to keep them apart

''Well aren't we all monsters at the end of the day…aren't we all at one point controlled by jealousy, loss, anger, suffering and even pride. We're vampires Uncle Elijah, we go against everything that nature stands for so of course we are monsters'' Larisa snarled back towards her uncle.

''You ask your aunt Rebekah what Mikael had done to her when she was twelve, then tell me what makes a monster'' Elijah growled before pushing past her and walking off down the hallways and into the gym, leaving Larisa standing there shocked

* * *

Larisa sighed as she slid into one of the stools surrounded the bar of the Mystic Grill, luckily it was Matt and Jeremy that were working tonight so she wouldn't have to worry about compelling the bar tender to give her a drink. She glanced round and saw the grill half empty with just a few people sitting at the booths eating breakfast or brunch. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and saw yet another message from her aunt Rebekah. She growled as she switched her phone off and lay it on the bar with sigh as she put her head into her hands. She didn't even want to be in this Miss Mystic Falls thing in the first place but she knew her mother would never stop till she was forced out, plus she had to show face with the rest of her family and her uncle Kol had already bought her dress and her father had gone with her to buy her shoes.

''Someone looks stressed'' a familiar voice chuckled lightly. Larisa looked up into the bright, beaming, gorgeous brown eyes of Jeremy Gilbert. A smile crept it's way slowly along her lips

''You have no idea'' She sighed shaking her head slowly

''Then I'm guessing your going to want something a little stronger than coffee'' Jeremy laughed pulling out a crystal glass from underneath the bar. Larisa grinned up towards him

''You read my mind'' she chuckled as she watched him fill up the glass. He smirked as he handed her the glass and watched the liquid disapear from the glass with one gulp. ''I just really don't want to go to this stupid Miss Mystic Falls thing. No offence to my uncle Elijah but I'd rather he never put my name down for it and now he's my escort, brilliant'' Larisa smirked sarcasm dripping from her sentence

''Why didn't you ask me, I'd have put my name down ot be your escort?'' Jeremy asked throwing the tea towel he was wiping her glass with over his shoulder after cleaning it. Larisa looked up at him in disbelief

''Yeah because that wouldn't have ben weird considering my father killed your aunt, tried to kill your sister and very almost killed you'' Larisa chuckled tapping her nails on the bar

''You heard about the whole speeding car thing?'' Jeremy asked looking down at her sceptically

''Yeah, my dad filled me in on all the horrible things that have happened to you, I'm sorry you've been through so much'' Larisa said a sympathetic tone in her voice that made the corners of Jeremy's lips turn up slightly

''No but seriously, if you did ask me to be your escort then I would have accepted. Your not half as bad as your family'' Jeremy smirked down at her.

''Thanks for the compliment but don't dare insult my family'' Larisa laughed causing him to chuckle lightly.

Matt watched the pair with his eyes narrow, a glare present in his baby blue eyes. He wasn't happy with how close Jeremy was getting to Larisa, considering who she is and everything. Matt spied Kol sitting in one of the booths at the far side of the grill keeping his brown eyes on the pair, with a slight glare that was slightly less intense than Matt's glare. Matt watched as Kol took out his brand new galaxy phone and began snapping pictures of the pair together, no doubt he'd be sending them to Klaus. It was obvious the Mikaelson's didn't like the pairing any more than the other side did.

* * *

Larisa arrived at te Lockwood property dead on twelve o'clock. She could already see about twenty cars parked outside. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before walking into the Lockwood mansion. She saw girls everywhere: trying to get their make-up right, putting on their dresses, doing their hair or just chatting as they stood waiting to begin. Larisa quickly rushed upstairs to see her aunt Rebekah standing infront of her dress trying to fix the strap that hse had been complaining about. She slowly approached her aunt and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Rebekah spun rond with a glare in her eyes that softened the moment she realised who it was behind her. Larisa smiled sweetly causing the corners on Rebekah's mouth to turn up just slightly

''Look aunt Rebekah, I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you this morning. I was being rude and I'm sorry'' Larisa sighed a pleading look in her eyes as she stared at her aunt who pouted slightly

''No Lara I'm sorry. You were right, I was behaving like a brat today and I should know better by now so I'm gonna keep working on not being a brat and try to help others. Now we only have two and a half hours until this stupid thing starts so go and get this on then run down to make up then ome and find me and I'll do your hair. Elijah said he'd be here around half one and I think that's when Matt is arriving as well'' Rebekah said. Larisa couldn't help but notice the smile that spread along her aunts face at the mention of the human

''You really like him don't you….oh gosh you do'' Larisa giggled seeing a slight shade of pink work it's way ino her aunts pale cheeks. ''Don't worry your secret is safe with me''

* * *

Larisa growled as her aunt Rebekah stuck yet another hair pin into her head, she must have had about twenty holding up her curls now. She could see Elena and Caroline still doing their make up from in the mirror, she had no idea why her uncle Elijah had put her up for this stupid Miss Mystic Falls thing in the first place. She looked down at her stunning red - now one shoulder - floor length dress that had diamonds along the waist line and sighed, even if she hated the pageant, she had to admit, she did love her dress. She watched her aunt in the mirror as she pinned yet another curl into place before applying more hair spray. Rebekah caught her niece's eyes in the mirror and smiled

''There, all done'' Rebekah grinned before spinning her round to face the other girls who grinned in approval. Larisa glanced around as her eyes met the beaming proud eyes of her mother, Larisa quickly turned her eyes away from her mothers. She glanced towards Claire who was sitting beside her looking slightly nervous. She leaned over and gripped Claire's hand tightly.

''Relax, this is my first Miss Mystic Falls as well. And if I can get all dressed up and lady like then so can you'' Larisa grinned causing Claire to let out a small smile towards the younger girl. Larisa held her breath as she forced her silver stilettos into her feet. She stood to her full height in the shoes next to Rebekah, her aunt was still a few inches taller than her, but she didn't mind. She lined up in a row between Claire and Elena as one by one the girl descended down the stairs to meet their dance partners.

''Miss Claire Zanic escorted by Mr Kol Mikaelson'' the sound of the announcers voice cause Claire to squeak lightly. Larisa chuckled and placed an encouraging hand on Claire's shoulder as she walked down the stairs. Larisa stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her name to be called. She held her breath as she heard the announcer take a deep breath to begin talking again

''Miss Larisa Mikaelson escorted by Mr Elijah Mikaelson'' She smiled sweetly as she made her way down the stairs to face Elijah who stood at the bottom of the stairs in a black suit. She smiled at him as his eyes beamed up towards her. She could just see Damon and Stefan behind him looking at her in awe. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her uncle Finn watching her as he stood with Mayor Lockwood, Sage who were both grinning up at her.

''Klaus must be so proud of her'' she heard Mayor Lockwood whisper towards her uncle who smiled and nodded in reply

She walked to the bottom of the stairs and joined her hand with Elijah's own hand. They slowly began to walk through the crowd to the back gardens where the other couples were waiting. She saw her uncle Kol stood opposite Claire grinning wildly towards her. She spied her own father standing opposite Caroline who smiled as she watched her partners eyes light up as they rested upon his daughter. She giggled as she caught sight of her Aunt Rebekah who was standing opposite Matt. Slowly Stefan walked out with Elena and Damon walked out with her mother. The music slowly began to play as they began their dance. Larisa looked slightly to see her uncle Finn and Sage had moved outside and were now watching them.

* * *

After the dance they retreated into the ballroom to gather and talk while the judges decided on Miss Mystic Falls. She was currently talking to uncle Kol, Caroline and Claire until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun to see her father smiling down at her in pride.

''What happened to the little brat that used to be afraid of a monster hiding under her bed, even when her father was the most powerful hybrid ever'' Klaus smirked kissing her cheek as he embraced her tightly

''She grew up dad, I'm not a little girl any more'' She grinned pulling out of his embrace gently

''I know but you'll always be my little girl, and don't you forget it'' he smirked before kissing the tip of her nose gently making her giggle. The announcer moved to the stage

''Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, if I could have all miss mystic falls contenders back up onto the stage please, the judges have reached a vote'' he smiled down. Larisa kissed her Uncle Kol and father on the cheek as she grasped Claires hand gently and pulled her towards the stage. She stood in line between Claire and another girl called Lacey who looked to be a strong contender. Larisa looked out into the crowd to see her father standing with each of her uncles, the four of them were smiling up at Rebekah, herself and Claire on the stage. Larisa held her breath as the announcer stepped back up to the mic

''Everyone could you please help me in congratulating the new Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Rebekah Mikaelson'' Larisa's face broke out into a grin as Rebekah looked down the line at her in shock. Her father and all her uncles looked at each other in shock, Rebekah had actually won Miss Mystic Falls. She stepped forward as the sash was placed over her head along with the tiara. Rebekah rushed down the line and grabbed Claire and Larisa in a double hug as she squealed excitedly. All the girls were ushered off the stage to go and continue the party in the ballroom. Larisa made her way up towards her father

''Maybe next time sweetheart'' He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Larisa laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist

''Trust me, there will not be a next time'' Larisa laughed as Rebekah bounded over to them and practically pounced onto Klaus who laughed hugging his sister in return.

''I won Nik…for the first time in my life, I won'' Rebekah said becoming slightly emotional. Larisa left her father and aunt and made her way through the crowd.

''As much as I pains me to say it, Rebekah deserved that award, she's never one anything before'' Claire said standing in between Kol and Sage with Finn and Elijah infront of them with their backs to her. Her uncle Kol's eyes brightened as he looked towards her.

''Hey honey - bunny. I'm gutted for you but there's always next year'' Kol smirked. Larisa looked up in shock at the words 'honey-bunny' as never in her life had her uncle Kol called her that or any other pet name apart from Lara

''That's his eleventh glass of champaign'' her uncle Finn whispered into her ear as she nodded, now it made sense. Soon Rebekah and Klaus joined them and a photographer came round to get a photo of Rebekah with the family.

''Now if you don't mind, I would like to have a dance with my daughter'' Klaus grinned grabbing Larisa's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor causing her glass of champaing to go flying backwards but fortunately it was caught by Elijah before it could go down the front of Kol's suit. Klaus chuckled as he and Larisa began to sway with the music

''You know dad, if you and Caroline are happy then go for it, don't let me or anything else stand in the way'' Larisa sighed placing her hand upon her fathers shoulder. Klaus grinned down towards his daughter

''Same with you'' Klaus whispered in her ear causing her to frown in confusion. ''Your uncle Kol text me pictures of you and Jeremy Gilbert getting rather close at the Mystic Grill today, if you like him then go for it. Let me and your uncles deal with the Salvatores and Elena. But do be careful, ou never know if he could just be pretending to like you just to destroy you''

Larisa nodded completely understanding what her father was saying. After the dance she made her way back over to the drink table to get some more champaign

''Here I save you a glass. This is the only one that doesn't have vervain in it from that try'' a voice called from beside her. She spun round to face Jeremy Gilbert standing with two glasses of champaign in his hand. He grinned as he held one out to her. She looked at it sceptically before reaching round and taking the other glass instead of the one he offered her. He chuckled slightly as she took a sip of the champaign

''I get it, you don't trust me, that's fine. I don't really trust you either but I know that you're a good person'' Jeremy said smiling down at her.

''Don't know why, we've never really given each other any reason not to trust one and other and our families seem to be on some sort of good terms now, there's been no trouble'' She smiled taking another sip

''Well apart from when you tortured Stefan'' Jeremy said raising an eyebrow. She sighed as she narrowed her eyes up towards him

''Okay I'm not proud of doing that but I have my reasons, anyway he tortured me first, when I had done nothing wrong so I don't know why everyone is picking on me'' Larisa whined causing Jeremy to laugh slightly

''That's because it took Stefan three days to be able to walk properly again after you tortured him'' Jeremy sniggered. Larisa winced slightly at the thought. ''I know this might be a little awkward but would you like to dance?''

''Sure why not, let me just give this to my uncle Finn cause he's the only one I trust to not drink it. My dad helped my uncle Kol get home half an hour ago as he was legless but he came back about ten minutes ago'' Larisa laughed pushing her way through the crowd with Jeremy right behind her clutching onto her hand. She moved towards the table to see her father sitting with her uncle Finn and uncle Elijah causing her to groan slightly, she didn't want them to know she was dancing with Jeremy. They made their way over to the table. Elijah smiled up at her, but his face soon dropped the moment he saw Jeremy behind her with his hand in hers. Finn looked confused while Klaus looked up with a slight grin on his face. She placed her champaign on the table

''Do not drink it. Come on Gilbert, lets dance'' she said walking over to the dance floor.

They moved to the other side away from her father and uncles as she didn't want them watching the pair like a hawks all the time. She grinned as she placed her hand in Jeremy's hand and the other on his shoulder. She felt a shiver run up her back as she felt Jeremy's strong arm wrap around her way pulling her closer to him. She smiled up at him as they began to sway with the music. She could hear everyone talking about them from certain areas of the dance floor but she blocked them out as she rested her cheek against Jeremy's shoulder as they danced.

Larisa gasped slightly as she felt herself being torn from Jeremy's embrace. She looked round to see the Salvatore brothers and Tyler standing in between her and Jeremy with Elena at Jeremy's side gripping his hand tightly. In a flash her father and uncles were also at her side. Jeremy looked around them confused

''What the hell do you think your playing at! Stay away from my brother, do you understand me!'' Elena growled before turning to Jeremy and inspecting his neck. ''Jeremy, did she hurt you? Did she bite you?''

''No Elena, I'm fine, believe it or not I actually asked her to dance'' Jeremy snapped pushing his sister away slightly. Larisa looked between the two siblings confused as Stefan looked between Jeremy and Larisa confused.

''But Jeremy, she's Klaus daughter. God knows what she's capable of'' Elena said knowing fine well both Larisa and Klaus could hear her

''God Elena you're such a hypocrite, you tell Jeremy have to stay away from people he is friends with or fancies yet you think it's okay to string brothers along like they're toys. Every Petrova girl I have ever met does the same, because of two of them my family was torn apart, I'm just glad my aunt Rebekah wiped out your bloodline when she killed you, only I wish your death would have been permanent cause it makes me sick that you think you're better than everyone else when really, you're a no good slut who has to have everything her own way'' Larisa gasped as she felt a hard slap across her cheek. She glared towards a now slightly scared looking Elena. Klaus went to attack Elena but Elijah and Finn held him back/ Larisa closed the gap between her and Elena making the Salvatore brothers look slight uncomfortable for they knew if they made a move towards Larisa then her uncles would pounce and Klaus would kill Elena for sure.

''Because your brother is now a good friend of mine and because for once our families are living in slight harmony, I'm going to let that go. But believe me Elena. If you ever hit me like that again; You. Are. Dead'' Larisa growled before turning on her heel and making her way back to the table

''Oh and just to let you know, your mother is packing her bags to leave as we speak'' Damon shouted. Larisa froze suddenly, her mother was actually leaving. Klaus looked towards her confused as the tension between the groups began to simmer down. Larisa took a deep breath before rushing off to say farewell to her mother.

* * *

Kassandra sighed as she placed the rest of her bags into the back seat of the car Damon had gotten her. She came to this town to try and make things up with Larisa and Klaus, but all it's done has made things worse as now Damon thinks she was never really in the plan to kill Klaus but she was, until she realised that whatever plan the Salvatores would come up with would surely fail. They informed her of their three attempts to kill her husband, all three of which failed. She also realised that Killing Klaus would push Larisa further away. She smiled slightly as she thought of her daughter coming out those doors in her dress, exactly what Kassandra imagined she would look like on her wedding day.

''Mom wait!'' a voice shouted from behind as her hand gripped the drivers door handle. Kassandra turned round only to be tackled into a hug by Larisa. Kassandra felt a tear run down her cheek as she hugged her daughter tightly, this was the daughter she had hoped to see when she first arrived.

''I'm sorry for everything'' Larisa sniffed slightly feeling her eyes well up as she embraced her mother tightly. Kassandra shushed her softly as she stroked the back of her daughters hair lightly

''You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I was the bitch, I should never have left you or your father. I'm the one that should be sorry'' Kassandra said as she pulled away slowly from her daughters embrace and wiped her tear away gently. Larisa let out a breathy chuckle as she sniffed.

''You're everything your father and I hoped you would be. You're brave, loyal, honesty, kind, fierce and beautiful. Okay you can be stubborn at times but you get that from Nik so that's not my problem'' Kassandra smiled as Larisa laughed sweetly as she remembered her father's speech as they stared into the mirror. ''I'm just sorry that I let my heart rule my head when you were younger and that I never spent more time with you. But I made a promise with you and I keep my promises, so I'm gonna go and I won't come back unless you need me or want me''

Larisa nodded hugging her mother slowly. Footsteps behind them signalled them that someone was watching them. They broke apart and looked oer to see Klaus stood there. He'd changed from his suit into a black lather jacket, a black t-shirt, black boots and a dark pair of denim jeans. Larisa offered him a small smile as he made his way towards them both.

''Larisa why don't you go and wait for me at the house. I have to speak with your mother in private'' Larisa nodded and with one last hug for her mother she rushed off in the direction of the house. Klaus stood infront of Kassandra who leaned against the bonnet of the car staring up at her husband

''Why did you really come back?'' Klaus asked a soft edge to his tone that surprised Kassandra slightly.

''When I heard you were dead, I was heart broken, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Larisa was going through then when I found out you were alive I realised that I still love you Nik. No matter how much I thought I loved Patrick or how much I try to bury it, it's always still there. I'm not saying I'm in love with you but you'll always be special to me, you're my husband and we have a daughter, that's something that no other man has given me'' Kassandra sniffed as tears descended down her cheeks. ''and I know you might not love me back after all I done to hurt..''

Her sentence was cut off as Klaus placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips onto hers. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. A small moan escaped her as she allowed his tongue to stroke softly against her own. Klaus pulled away first but made sure to keep their foreheads touching

''I'm not in love with you but I do love you, somewhere deep down, those feelings are still there'' Klaus panted staring deep into her eyes. Kassandra pulled her forehead from his and reached into her bag and pulled out a large brown envelope, Klaus knew exactly what it was.

''I signed them this morning. You're right Nik, I need to move on, we both do. Which is why I signed the divorce papers, if Caroline is what makes you happy then go for it and don't let her get away. I care about you too much to watch you bear yourself up about not going for her because of me and Lara. Lara's a big girl she'll understand. But seriously, what is it with you and blondes'' Kassandra smiled up towards Klaus who grinned down at her

''Tatia wasn't blonde'' Klaus smiled until he suddenly saw Kassandra's face drop. ''Not the time to bring her up''. Kassandra laughed as she shook her head. ''And about Larisa, she will let you in eventually, you just can't give up. If you give up then she'll keep you out forever''

''Thanks Nikki'' Kassandra smiled seeing Klaus' eyes narrow towards her.

''Seriously, if you ever need anything or if your ever in trouble you know how to contact me and you know where I am'' Klaus said looking down at her. She smiled nodding up at him. Klaus slowly leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to her cheek. He pulled away slowly before kissing her lips lightly. Kassandra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his fiercely. They quickly rushed inside and up to the spare room that Kassandra was using whilst staying with the Salvatores.

* * *

Klaus threw on his t-shirt after searching around on the floor for twenty minutes looking for it. He heard Kassandra step out of the en-suit bathroom to see that she was fully clothed as well. His eyes caught hers as a smirk crept along his face. He done up his boots and stood to his full height before grabbing his jacket that had been discarded at the bottom of the bed.

''I'll keep this shall I'' Klaus laughed picking up a black lace thong that was obviously one of Kassandra's that she forgot to pack before shoving it into his back pocket causing Kassandra to giggle.

They made their way outside of the Salvatore boarding house to stand infront of Kassandra's car. Klaus kissed her gently on the lips with a smile still on his face

''Just like old times Nik'' Kassandra grinned still feeling slightly weak from their passionate hour of constant love making

''Just like old times'' Klaus grinned kissing her again before hugging her tightly. He slowly pulled away before kissing her forehead lightly.

When Kassandra opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Larisa opened her eyes slowly. They felt heavy and weak. Parts of her body felt numb with pain. She looked down and saw two stakes piercing her legs, keeping her to the chair she was on. Two stakes were shoved into either arm making her cry out in pain when she tried to move them.

She heard a door open infront of her. She looked up to see a blonde woman standing with two males behind her.

''Hello you must be Larisa'' the woman smiled down at her. ''My name is Ester''

* * *

**Oh No Ester's Alive!**

**What's she gonna do?**

**Did everyone like the bit between Larisa and Jeremy at the dance. I feel really sorry for Rebekah cause she never gets to go to a high school dance so that's why i allowed her to win.**

**Sorry to everyone out there that likes Elena but I personally cannot stand the character. I love Nina Dobrev but I hate Elena Gilbert so I decided to give her a piece of her own medicine. **

**Sorry about the bit between Klaus and Kassandra but I felt that had to happen between those two, sort of a Ross and Rachel from Friends moment haha!**

**Everyone keeps asking who I see as Larisa and Kassandra and if you look on my last chapter I said I see Hayden Panettierre as Larisa and Kristen Bell as Kassandra and I think with Joseph Morgan, that would look like a pretty badass family**

**Please Review and Let me know what you think **

**xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Larisa sat staring up at Ester with wide eyes. There was no way this was her grandmother, her father told her about the time he killed her grandmother. Larisa tensed slightly as Ester took a step into the room and signaled the two men to leave. Larisa could tell by their presence and their scent that they were both warlocks - and dark ones - which made her all the more nervous. Ester crossed the room to stand a four foot away from Larisa as her granddaughter stared up at her, with fear and hurt in her eyes.

''You really are beautiful you know, much like your mother but with your fathers eyes. I remembered the moment Nik was born, I looked into his eyes and knew immediately who his father was because he had William's eyes'' Ester grinned. Larisa looked up at her in disgust

''So you're my grandmother, got to admit, you're not what I expected'' Larisa grinned up towards the older blonde. Ester let out a slight laugh

''Well I must admit, I thought you'd be a lot more like your father, usually by now he'd be making up some stupid threat to try and intimidate me'' Ester grinned

''Yeah well I'm a little bit smarter than my father, don't tell him I said that'' Larisa smirked up towards her. Ester leaned forward as she pulled the stakes from Larisa's arms causing her to cry out in pain.

''Now you're not going to move from this cell and if you try to leave, I will kill you'' Ester smiled sweetly down towards Larisa who looked up in slight shock

''And here I thought we were both bonding'' Larisa chuckled lightly.

With a terrifying scream Larisa looked in horror as Ester plunged a stake into her abdomen and twisted it.

''You're an abomination, just like the rest of my family'' Ester snarled her face inches away from her granddaughters, a strong hatred in her eyes.

''You made them sweetheart'' Larisa smirked back seeing Ester's jaw tense in fury ''Yeah you're family. Does that include your precious husband? Or sweet little Henrik'' Larisa sneered which only cause Ester to dig the stake in further causing tears to appear in Larisa's eyes as she screamed up towards the ceiling.

''Don't you dare talk about them, you didn't even know them'' Ester snarled twisting the stake in further

''That's where you're wrong. I met Mikael a while ago'' Larisa grinned. Ester looked in shock as the teen smiled up at her.''Didn't know about that did you eh? He never tried to harm me once and I'm not even his granddaughter''

Ester glared down darkly towards her grandchild ''Maybe I was wrong….you're exactly like your father''

* * *

Klaus slid down the banister to the ground floor before jogging into the kitchen. Finn, Sage, Rebekah and Kol sat at the table eating breakfast while Elijah stood making coffee

''Morning family'' Klaus grinned as he practically skipped over to where Elijah was making coffee. His oldest brother turned to look at him with eyebrows raised. Finn and Kol were glancing at each other while Rebekah stared up at him with slight fear in her eyes. ''What you all looking at me like that for? Am I not allowed to enjoy my family being in the same room''

''Someone got some last night'' He glared over towards Kol and he heard the words escape his younger brothers lips causing Finn and Elijah to chuckle

''Shut up Kol, not everyone is in a good mood just because they had sex'' Rebekah snapped.

''Yeah but think about it Rebekah, when have you ever seen a man like Nik as happy as he is right now without having a bit between the sheets'' Kol laughed.

''And I think I know who, you stink of her perfume'' Elijah said scrunching up his nose in slight disgust

''What can I say, we were saying goodbye'' Klaus grinned

''I wish I said goodbye to all my ex's like that then'' Kol laughed as Finn chocked on a mouthful of the coffee Elijah had given him causing Sage and Elijah to laugh.

''Speaking of family, has anyone seen my darling daughter, I checked her room and she's not there and I was hoping to take her somewhere today'' Klaus said looking round at all his siblings who each shook their heads.

''She wasn't in her room last night either. I checked once everyone had gone to bed, I thought she was still out with you'' Elijah said. Klaus' smile faded as his face became concerned.

''I'll ring her'' Kol said grabbing his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and dialling the number. Klaus could hear distant ringing coming from…behind him.

He spun and moved out the back door, slowly the ringing began to grow louder as he walked further towards the bottom of the garden with Elijah right behind him. His eyes widened in panic as he saw her cell sitting on one of the marble benches at the bottom of the garden, the side of the bench next to it was smeared with blood. He rushed forward to pick it up, bloody finger prints covered the entire phone and the screen was slightly cracked. He cancelled the call before turning to face Elijah who was wearing a mask of shock, confusion and worry upon his face which turned into pure panic the second he saw the finger prints. He knew by the scent, the blood was Lara's

''We have to find her'' Klaus said as both brothers turned to see Kol, Finn and Rebekah standing at the patio doors looking worried and confused.

* * *

The SUV tires screeched to an instant stop as Klaus jumped out the car and made his way towards the front door.

''Niklaus, please be reasonable about this we don't even know if it is them, we have to wait for the facts'' Elijah growled as he walked behind his siblings towards the Salvatore boarding house

''What facts Elijah, they took her last time and failed, why wouldn't they try again?'' Kol objected only causing Elijah more fury.

''Kol's right, the Salvatore's aren't that smart Elijah. They don't take a warning seriously until someone gets killed'' Rebekah replied

''Finn a little help here?'' Elijah asked looking towards his younger brother but Finn just looked at him apologetically, Elijah could tell Finn agreed with the rest of his siblings

''If the Salvatore's had her, we'd know about it already. Damon's not smart enough to keep his mouth shut for this long'' Elijah tried to reason with Klaus who was clearly too blinded by rage and worry for his daughter to listen to anything his siblings had to say had to say.

Klaus pounded on the door, denting it slightly. ''Stefan…you better open this door of I'll kick it down'' Klaus growled as his fist continued pounding on the door.

Luckily to door opened before Klaus had a chance to kick it down to reveal Caroline standing there looking confused and slightly scared as she glanced between the furious and flustered original siblings standing on the doorstep. Klaus just pushed her aside and marched straight into the house to see Damon, Stefan and Elena standing there looking at both of them in confusion

''Where is she?'' Klaus growled glaring round at all of them as they looked shocked and disorientated by his question.

''Well hello to you too, how are you today?'' Damon chuckled sarcastically.

Elijah growled as he rushed over and pinned the Salvatore to the nearest wall, his hand clutching his throat tightly as his hand was embedded in Damon's chest, he was in no mood for Damon's sarcastic comments of stupid remarks, if they had his niece, he wanted to know about it.

Stefan went to attack Elijah but was only knocked back by Finn as he and Kol made a wall between Stefan, Elijah and a terrified looking Damon as he stared down at Elijah's hand in his chest, he knew Elijah would rip his heart out and not think twice about it, he had to be careful what he said.

''I'm really not in the mood for jokes today, so why don't you all just give us Lara back and there won't be a problem'' Elijah snarled under his breath keeping his eyes on Damon to make sure he didn't try to remove his hand.

''We have no idea what you're talking about'' Stefan said. Klaus nodded towards Elijah who tightened his grip on Damon's heart casing the eldest Salvatore to cry out in pain. Elena looked in horror as Rebekah smirked hearing Damon's cries.

''You see I'm not really in the mood for your games so if you keep lying to me, I'll allow my brother to tear Damon's heart right from his chest, so why don't you just start telling the truth'' Klaus sneered towards Stefan who looked between Klaus and Damon

''Klaus I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Neither of us has seen Larisa since the dance last night'' Elena said folding her arms and glaring towards the hybrid in a slightly arrogant manner.

'Bad move sweetheart' Kol thought darkly as he smirked towards the confident looking doppelganger

''Elijah'' Klaus said keeping his eyes on the doppelganger, he smirked slightly hearing Damon cry out louder as he tried to fight against Elijah but it was useless. Rebekah grinned as she saw Elena's cockiness ware off to be replaced by a mask of fear as she stared towards Damon in horror

''Klaus please, we're not lying. Look if Lara's missing then we'll help you find her but we honestly have no clue where she is'' Caroline's voice called from behind him. She knew one more movement of Elijah's hand and Damon would be dead. Klaus turned round to stare at Caroline who looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes,

''If I don't have her back at my mansion by sundown then I'm afraid a few people will suffer the consequences. Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie….the list goes on and on'' Klaus smirked looking over towards the group ''Am I clear?''

''We'll get Lara back to you but we may need your help'' Stefan said taking a step forward. Klaus looked over towards Elijah and nodded twice. Slowly but surely Elijah removed his hand from Damon's chest before allowing the elder Salvatore to drop to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Larisa's head hung low as she stared down at the tears in the material of her dress. No wonder her father was always moody and spiteful, having to put up with this crazy old witch as a mother. Her blonde hair was sticky and matted with the blood on her back from where Ester had ordered the hybrid to cut her. Her light blue eyes refused to let tears - she so desperately wanted to let out – escape.

Ester stood at the far wall watching her granddaughter while she fiddled about with the phone one of her sons hybrids had handed to her. The door opened to her left to reveal her sons first ever successful hybrid.

''Ah Tyler welcome, sorry about the mess. I guess these other boys don't really know how to do clean torture'' Ester smirked as Tyler's eyes went slightly wide with horror as he saw Larisa in the chair. She raised her head slightly. The pity in her eyes gnawed away at his stomach, he knew she was begging him to save her, but he couldn't. Her father had taken everything from him, now Klaus would lose everything.

''You said you needed me?'' Tyler said tearing his eyes from the youngsters to turn to the witch who glared down at her granddaughter, her glare softened as she turned to look at Tyler.

''Yes I believe you have the cell phone number for my son, I need it. I think it's time we told Klaus where his daughter is, I think I've let him worry long enough now'' Ester smirked looking down at Larisa who looked up at her in horror. Tyler smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

''Tyler please no, don't do this, please'' Larisa begged as Tyler held out the cell phone to Ester who smirked darkly and took it from his hand.

''Thank you Tyler'' Ester grinned before she began to type Klaus' number into the phone. Larisa hung her head slowly and began to pray that her father had left his cell phone at the Lockwood's last night.

Her heart stopped when she heard her Aunt Rebekah's voice snap through the phone ''Hello?''

* * *

Everyone turned as they heard the ringing of a cell phone. Klaus knew immediately that it was his. Rebekah plucked his brand new iPhone out of her bag and pressed answer.

''Hello?'' she said through the phone.

''Hello Rebekah'' a female voice rang through the phone causing Klaus' stomach to twist into knots as his blood ran cold in his veins, he knew that voice

''Mother'' Rebekah snarled causing the Salvatore's to exchange worried glances and Caroline to look towards Klaus who was glaring at the phone in Rebekah's hand.

''Correct! Don't ask how I'm alive as I won't tell you, just put your brother on, I believe I have something of his'' his mother's said. Rebekah turned towards him and held out the phone. His hands were shkaing slightly as he reached out and took the phone

''Where is she?'' Klaus growled as he put the phone to his ear. He felt sick as he heard his mother's laughter from the other end of the line.

''Who Larisa, she's right here'' his mother said. His heart clenched as he heard Larisa crying out in the background. they were torturing her.

''What do you want?'' Klaus growled

''I want you to meet me at the old witch house, come alone, if there is anyone else there with you, I will kill her'' Ester snarled into the phone

''No dad don't…I'll be okay, don't!'' He could hear Larisa screaming in the background.

''Let me speak to her'' Klaus growled through the phone. He heard mumbling then a cry of pain from Larisa. Before is went quiet

''Lara?'' Klaus spoke softly through the phone when he heard her breathing through the line

''Daddy'' the fear in her voice made her sound weak and broken, it made ever fiber in his body light with anger and pain.

''Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be there soon, I'll save you then we'll leave this god awful town, together'' Klaus spoke softly through the phone ignoring the lump in his throat.

''No dad I..''' an ear piercing scream made Klaus wince as he heard flesh being torn.

''You have two hours to meet me at the witch house Niklaus or else she's dead'' Ester snarled before the line cut. Klaus crushed the phone in his hand, pieces piercing into his palm causing his blood to drip through his fingers. He turned round to see everyone staring at him.

''We'll go with you, there is no way mother can take us all on'' Elijah said. Rebekah nodded in agreement with her eldest brother but Klaus shook his head

''No I can't risk it, Larisa is too important, I must go alone'' Klaus snarled. Elijah looked at Klaus in shock, he always made sure he had backup in a situation like this, maybe he was truly terrified of what his mother would do if he showed up with someone.

''Klaus it could be a trap'' Stefan said. Kol looked in shock to see the younger Salvatore trying to reason with Klaus about this but Klaus shook his head stubbornly.

''No! You heard mother, I must go alone'' Klaus shouted glaring towards Stefan.

* * *

Klaus walked slightly slower than he normally would, he knew his mother was going to kill him when he showed up, he had accepted his death the moment he had spoken to Larisa. He ordered Rebekah to phone Kassandra if Larisa came back without him, she needed at least one of her parents in her life.

Klaus paused as he heard the slight crunching of leaves behind him, light footsteps were following his own. By the pace and sound of their walk he knew exactly who it was

''Ignoring my order Miss Forbes?'' he spun round to see Caroline standing there staring at him with wide eyes. Elijah to her left and Kol to her right with the Salvatore's, Rebekah and Finn behind them. ''What part of I have to go alone did you lot not understand?''

''Well sorry for not allowing my little brother to go into lion's den without me there to help him. Did you really think I was going to let you come here on your own? Of course not. I'm also Larisa's godfather which makes me partially responsible for her'' Elijah snapped taking two steps towards his younger brother. He knew he and Elijah shared the same stubbornness, so there was no way his older brother would change his mind anytime soon and he was running out of time.

''Okay fine, just do not let mother see you, we can't risk her hurting Lara'' Klaus hissed trying to keep his voice low.

He made sure to keep a good ten paces in front of them. He walked through the trees and into the clearing where the old witch house stood. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Larisa. Her blue eyes looked towards him in fear and worry, her blonde ringlets were matted and covered in blood. She had changed from her red dress last night into a thin white cotton dress, she looked freezing. Ester was beside her smiling in slight surprise, she didn't actually think he would show alone. Tyler stood on the other side of Larisa looking towards Klaus in hatred.

God thing he wasn't, surrounding the two girls were at least thirty of his hybrids, each glaring at him as darkly as the next.

''Niklaus, I did not expect you to show….alone. You may begin'' Ester shouted. A smirk stretched along the tallest hybrids face as he nodded to the others down the line. Slowly they each began to stalk towards Klaus.

Larisa screamed as the first one lunged towards Klaus. Klaus quickly caught him in midair with his hand in his chest. He furiously ripped out the hybrids heart. Then his fear multiplied, that hybrid was just a decoy, he was now surrounded.

Larisa whimpered in fear as she watched the hybrids grabbing her father and wrestling him to the ground. Klaus threw them off quickly. Keeping his eyes in her direction to make sure she was okay before lunging at one of his hybrids with his fangs bared.

Larisa watched in shock as a hybrid flew through the air landing close to their feet. She looked up into the grinning face of her uncle Kol.

''Be with you in a minute sweetheart'' her Uncle grinned towards her. She sighed in relief as she saw Damon and her Uncle Finn rush in and pull more of the hybrids from her father.

''Go and help them, I'll getting her out of here'' Ester hissed towards Tyler before grabbing Larisa's upper arm and dragging her towards the entrance of the witch house.

''Dad!'' Larisa screamed noticing her father was laying on the forest floor unmoving. She noticed him stirring slightly at her words as a hybrid leaned over him ready to strike.

* * *

''Dad!'' he heard Larisa's panicked voice over all the shouts and cries. I opened my eyes slowly to see Tyler leaning over me, grinning darkly. He used the toe of his boot to roll me over onto my back then he raised his hand ready to strike it down into my chest. A blur of blonde hair came from over me, knocking Tyler backwards into the tree. I looked up to see Caroline standing in front of me, her fangs bared towards Tyler who looked to her in shock and disgust.

''Caroline, why are you defending him after all he's done?'' Tyler growled.

''Says the guy helping torture his daughter'' Caroline spat back. Klaus winced as he heard about Lara's torturing. He slowly turned his head to see the space where she and his mother stood was now vacant.

''I need him dead Caroline'' Tyler growled towards the blonde

''Well you'll have to go through me to get to him'' Caroline growled back, her eyes darkening

''No problem'' Tyler's face transformed as his iris turned yellow. He lunged at Caroline. Klaus quickly got to his feet and jumped towards Tyler wrestling him to the ground.

''Kol!'' Klaus shouted looking towards his younger brother who had just torn out yet another hybrid heart. Kol instantly rushed over and took Klaus's place pinning Tyler to the ground. Klaus rushed over to Caroline.

''Where's Larisa?'' he asked looking down at her in slight fear and worry.

''I saw your mother taking her into the witches house, maybe they are in there'' Caroline said pointing over towards the big white house.

''You get straight home now, I don't want you getting hurt. I'm going to have a little chat with my mother'' Klaus sighed walking past Caroline towards the house.

''Be careful'' he heard Rebekah's voice shout as he edged closer towards the house. He turned round and shot his sister a smirk before turning back to the house.

''Klaus!'' he heard Caroline shout. He spun round to face her. His eyes widened as she placed her lips to his before his eyes closed slowly as his hands went round to her back to grip her against him. They both pulled away at the same time, Caroline was smiling up at him slightly while Klaus just looked down at her in shock. ''Bring Lara home'' Caroline said before giving him one more kiss before turning and rushing back to help Rebekah.

* * *

Klaus – filled with more confidence than ever – rushed into the witch house after breaking down the front door. He could hear Larisa's slight sobbing down in the basement.

He rushed down there and stopped instantly. Ester was standing holding a stake to Larisa's chest, a deadly fire in her eyes

''Careful Niklaus, one move and your little girl goes for an eternal sleep'' Ester smirked over towards her son. Larisa's eyes were filled with fear and tears.

''Please mother, just let her go. I'm here now, you can kill me. That's what you want isn't it, me dead. That's why you used your own granddaughter as bait to lure me out here'' Klaus said a slight snarl creeping into his tone causing Ester's grip upon the stake to tighten. Larisa winced as she dug the tip of the stake deeper into Larisa's chest, almost breaking the skin

''All I wanted was to protect you and your siblings. I never wanted this for any of you. I didn't want you to become abominations but you have and it's time to end you all'' Ester snarled.

''No!'' Klaus screamed as Ester forced the stake into Larisa's chest.

Larisa's eyes grew wide as she felt the stake pierce through her heart. Klaus lunged towards Ester his fangs tearing into her throat causing her to cry out. Before he dropped her down dead onto the floor.

He slowly spun round and let out a strangled cry.

Larisa lay with her eyes closed facing up towards the ceiling. Klaus slowly knelt down beside her. Grey veins covered her arms, legs and neck but her face remained the same just paler. Klaus put his hand around the back of Larisa's head and lifted her slowly onto his lap. His other arm went around her with his hand at her back.

Klaus cradled Larisa as sobs made their way from his body. Tears fell from his face into the dead girls hair.

Elijah and Caroline stood in the door way watching the scene in front of them. Caroline sobbed behidn the hand that covered her mouth. Elijah's eyes were red and puffy as he felt more tears escape his eyes.

He walked over slowly and crouched down beside Klaus. ''Klaus come on, we need to leave'' his voice sounded so strange as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

Klaus only shook his head and gripped Larisa's body tighter making Caroline's tears flow faster down her cheeks.

''No I'm not leaving her'' Klaus growled gripping his daughter's body closer to his chest.

''Nik, she's dead. There's nothing we can do for her, come on, we need to leave it isn't safe in this house'' Elijah said slowly pulling Klaus backwards. He managed to unwind Klaus's arms from around Larisa, being careful not to touch his niece's corpse. Elijah stood dragging Klaus to his feet.

Elijah had to catch Klaus as the hybrid's knees gave way. Caroline rushed forward and took Klaus from Elijah's grasp before helping him out of the door and out of sight.

Elijah stared down at the body of his niece, the little girl he'd raised between the age of six to eleven, the girl who was like his own daughter, was dead.

Elijah slowly crouched back down next to his nieces body. His hands went round her neck to find the clasp of her locket. He undid the clasp and slid the locket from her neck. His body shook with sobs as he held his niece's hand in his own.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead

''Sleep tight buttercup'' he whispered

* * *

_**Paris, France, 1246**_

_**Elijah laughed as he watched Kol wrestle about with Larisa on the grass.**_

''_**Larisa, don't you dare get grass on that dress'' Rebekah shouted as she sat down in between Klaus and Elijah at the table**_

''_**I won't aunt Rebekah'' the five year old laughed back. Klaus smiled, it had been a while since they'd seen Larisa truly happy since her mother left. Kol ran up with Larisa on his back before he turned round and placed her onto the steps of the marble stairs leading up to the porch. Larisa immediately rushed over and climbed into Klaus' lap causing her father smile when she snuggled into him. Kol went inside to get someone to eat after Klaus warning him not to eat anything around Larisa as he didn't want her knowing at such a young age.**_

''_**Lord Niklaus, Lady Rebekah a Lord Sebastian is here to see you'' a servant c**__**alled as he peeked his head round the back door. Klaus lifted Larisa off his knee and placed her on the ground causing the youngster to whine in disapproval **_

''_**Daddy has to go away for business for a while, do you mind staying with Uncle Elijah'' Klaus asked crouching down to his daughters height. Larisa turned to face her Uncle as her face lit up with a bright smile**_

''_**Of course not'' She smiled kissing her father's cheek as she always done before he left. She quickly rushed over and climbed into Elijah's lap.**_

''_**What's this?'' Elijah asked holding up her tiny hand that had a small yellow flower clutched in it's palm**_

''_**A**__** flower'' the five year old replied grinning proudly. Elijah chuckled warmly**_

''_**Yes. But, what type of flower?'' Elijah asked examining the flower in his niece's hand.**_

''_**I don't know?'' Elijah laughed slightly as his niece shrugged her shoulders looking so much like Rebekah when she did so.**_

''_**It's a buttercup'' Elijah smiled looking down at the flower in her hand**_

''_**A buttercup, it sounds pretty'' she smiled up at him. He took the flower out of her hand and slid it through the braid that ran along the side of her head. It matched perfectly with her hair.**_

''_**There you go, buttercup'' Elijah smiled. **__**Larisa kissed his cheek before cuddling closer into his chest, within minutes she was asleep.**_

_**Ever since that day, Elijah had always called her buttercup**_

* * *

The house was silent as Klaus and Elijah had left hours ago. Larisa's body still lay on the basement floor, still and un-moving.

Bonnie crept out from the shadows she had been hiding in before looking down towards the youngster

''Stop pretending Larisa, I woke you up an hour ago, I know your alive'' Bonnie snarled towards the blonde.

Larisa huffed as her blue eyes opened slowly. She sat up smiling towards the witch

''Thank you Bonnie, I'm sure my father will appreciate you saving me'' the young blonde grinned.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think**

**How do you think Klaus will react knowing that Larisa is alive? Is there hope for him and Caroline?**

**Please review as it means a lot **

**xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion was quiet.

Damon, Stefan and Matt were in the sitting room. Finn and Sage sat in the dining room. Finn had his head upon the table as sobs escaped his lips, he had only known his niece a shot while but he knew she did not deserve such a horrid and brutal death.

Jeremy stood out in the driveway, trying to make sense of what Damon had told him. Tears slid down his cheeks as he remembered their dance at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

Elena was with Elijah in the kitchen as he tried to get hold of Kassandra to give her the awful news. He also tried to keep an eye on Kol who sat with his back to the house on the marble bench where they found Larisa's phone with one of her favourite dolls that he had bought her as a child in one hand while the other was over his eyes. Elijah could see he was still crying over his niece. He should have went in with Nik instead of bothering with the stupid hybrid, maybe if he did she would have still been there with them

Rebekah sat in the middle of the staircase, just in Stefan's eye line so he could keep an eye on her as Elijah had requested. She hadn't said a word to anyone since she heard the news. She almost tore open Matt's throat when he tried to comfort her. More and more tears rolled down her cheeks ruining her make up but she didn't care. She just wanted her niece back

Caroline sat outside Larisa's room listening to Klaus' sobs from the other side of the door, he'd ran up there the second they were in the house and has still not came out . She remembered how his legs had given way and he collapsed the second he got outside the witch house. Leaving her with the job of breaking the news to Kol and Rebekah.

''Klaus what is it now?'' Kassandra snapped from the other end of the line. Elijah immediately felt his throat form a lump that he failed to gulp down.

''Kassandra it's me, Elijah'' Elijah sniffed wiping his eyes quickly of a tear.

''Oh hello Elijah, I wasn't expecting your call, is everything okay?'' Kassandra asked, her tone become slightly worried.

''Actually Kassandra it's not…are you sitting down?'' Elijah asked. Elena could see his struggle to stop himself from breaking down.

''Yes why? Elijah what's going on?'' Kassandra asked. Elijah felt tears falling down his cheeks as he began to struggle to get the words out of his mouth. Elena acted quickly and took the phone from his grasp

''Kassandra, hello it's Elena Gilbert. I'm sorry to tell you but we need you to come back to Mystic Falls right away, something's happened and there's something you need to know'' Elena said trying her best to form the right way to tell Kassandra.

''No you will tell me know, what has happened?'' Kassandra growled becoming more frustrated and worried.

''I'm afraid it's Larisa….She's dead'' Elena choked out finding it harder to speak as the sentence left her lips. She heard a strangled sob from the staircase as Rebekah had obviously heard her and came out of the numb state she had been in. Elijah heard Kol sob slightly louder than before.

''No…please tell me it's not true'' Kassandra sobbed down the line. Elena felt her heart tighten as she heard the mothers cries of agony for her daughter

''I'm afraid it is true Kassandra, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to return to Mystic Falls'' Elena said. She could only Kassandra sobbing in the back ground

''I'll be right there'' Kassandra managed to choke out before the line went dead. Elena placed the phone down upon the table, her hand found Elijah as she squeezed it reassuringly.

''Do you think he's okay?'' Elena asked looking out towards Kol. Elijah followed her gaze and shrugged, he never knew how Kol was feeling because he was so impulsive and reckless. ''Are you okay?'' Elijah offered a small smile towards the doppelganger

''I honestly don't know Elena…I just can't believe she's gone'' Elijah said as sobs made their way through his body once mode as he felt the cold metal of her necklace scratching against his chest, he'd put it around his neck to keep it safe but was now scared to take it off in case he lost it. Elena felt pity towards Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson. They may have acted like heartless monsters at times but now she could see that young girl was the one keeping them all from falling apart, especially Klaus.

''I just have to be strong now, for Klaus. He needs me more than ever now to watch over him and Rebekah. I failed him with Larisa, he trusted me to keep her safe and I failed him'' Elijah cried. Elena pulled him into a hug as he cried harder against her shoulder.

A knock at the door had Elijah turning round to face the hallway as Damon walked out of the living room towards the front door. He pulled it opened

''Hey Liz, no offence but this really is not a good time'' Damon said looking down towards the sheriff. Elijah sat straighter, who had called her?

''I know, Caroline text me, I came to see if there was anything that I could help with?'' Liz said looking precisely at Rebekah who still stared at the wall opposite her with a stone like expression on her face as tears continued to fall. Elena slowly released Elijah as he stood from his chair and made his way towards the door. Liz's eyes filled with sympathy as they fell upon the eldest Mikaelson

''Elijah, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Larisa was an incredibly sweet girl, I'm sure a lot of people will miss her'' Liz smiled softly towards him. Elijah felt tears sting his eyes again but he knew he had to be strong in front of Damon and especially Rebekah

''Thank you Sheriff Forbes, we will give you a call if we need anything'' Elijah smiled softly towards her. Sheriff Forbes nodded before turning and making her way back to the car. Elijah spun round to face Rebekah.

''She's been like that ever since we got her home. We've tried to get her talk but she just won't, she won't eat or sleep either'' Damon explained as Elijah crouched down in front of Rebekah.

''Bekah, come on, don't do this again. Please Rebekah do not tune, not like when mother died. Come on fight, you're stronger than this'' Elijah said taking Rebekah's hands in his but his words had no effect on his sister. Damon had clearly underestimated the power that one little girl held in this entire family, she was their everything, now she was gone

''If she doesn't do anything within the next hour let me know'' Elijah said before making his way back through to the kitchen and past Elena and out the back door towards Kol.

He sat down behind Kol who still held the doll in his hand. He sat up and turned round to face his older brother. Elijah looked in shock to see tears still falling from his younger brother's eyes.

''You know I still remember the day I bought her this. She was about nine years old, the look on her face; she looked so happy, so innocent. She still was innocent. Why was it her, Elijah? Why did she have to go, she never done mother any harm?'' Kol sobbed. Elijah felt his tears fall faster as he grabbed Kol into a hug. If had been a while since they had had a moment like this, it had been when he had informed Kol of Henrik's death.

''I honestly don't know Kol, but at least we know she's safe now. She's with Henrik'' Elijah said.

''I'm just sorry that I didn't get to end mother myself after what she did to Larisa, and making Nik watch…how is he?'' Kol asked glancing up towards Larisa's bedroom window.

''Wouldn't know, Caroline said he hasn't come out of Larisa's room since we arrived back and Bekah's tuned out again'' Elijah said. Kol's eyes saddened as he remembered the first time their sister tuned out, it took them almost a month to get her back to normal after their mother died. After an hour Kol agreed to come inside and eat as Claire had just arrived at the door after hearing the news from Sheriff Forbes that something had happened to Larisa but she didn't tell her what exactly had happened then he'd hopefully try and help Rebekah eat something also

* * *

Caroline slowly stood as she suddenly heard the room go quiet. She slowly walked forward and turned the handle slowly. She walked into the room slowly. She saw tons of photos scattered around the floor. There were tons on Larisa's bed which still had the corner of the sheet turned down waiting to be climbed into again. Caroline let out a small sob as she thought of Larisa, the young girl who'd had so much life but still had so much to look forward to but all that was robbed from her. The room felt bare and cold as if all the laughter from it had disappeared. She looked over in the corner and saw Klaus sitting in the massive black armchair with a huge black book in his hands. It looked like one of his sketch books, she saw the word Larisa written on the spine, it was Klaus's sketches of Larisa.

She finally managed to get a look at Klaus face as she walked closer. His eyes were red and puffy – they looked sore - but tears still continued to escape them. His dark, threatening hybrid presence was gone and it was replaced by a weak, fragile human, a father who'd just lost his only child. Klaus looked broken.

Caroline walked forwards hoping Klaus wouldn't mind but he didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes upon the sketch in front of him. She looked round to see, there were two portraits upon the one page. The first was the portrait of a sleeping girl, the girl looked no older than four or five. Her long ringlets were spread out along her pillow like fire, her mouth formed upwards in a slight sleepy, childlike smile. She looked so innocent. Caroline knew it was Larisa, she looked so much like Klaus as a child.

The second sketch was a much younger Klaus sitting in a large leather armchair. His hair brushed along his shoulders in slight curls. His blue eyes beamed out of the portrait. His smile was bright and wide, it looked to be genuine. Caroline looked in shock as she looked down at the message at the bottom of the page

_**The Best Daddy Ever**_

_**L**_

_**X**_

The sketch had been drawn by Larisa when she was just eight years old.

* * *

Larisa sighed as she paced back and forth in the basement becoming more and more impatient with Bonnie by the second; impatience was one of the traits she had inherited from her father.

The witch was already and hour late. She wanted to know when she could go home and surprise her family. She was dying to see the looks upon their faces when she walked through the door. Her uncle Kol would make up some joke about seeing ghosts - which she technically was - while her aunt Rebekah would hug her and warn her not to do it again while her uncle Elijah would go into a lecture about how foolish her risk was while her father would just hug her and scowl at her risk taking. That's when it hit her. Her family actually though she was dead, how were they coping?

Just with that the door opened to reveal the Bennett witch. Larisa sighed as she stopped pacing.

''About time, what the heck took you so long'' Larisa sighed glaring towards the witch who glared back with just as much power

''Sorry but I was trying to not to get detected by the Salvatore's and everyone else, you're lucky they're all too distraught to notice someone sneaking in and out of the house, unfortunately your father was in your room so I had to take some of your aunt Rebekah's clothes'' Bonnie sighed. Larisa looked in shock towards Bonnie, she guessed they weren't coping as well as she thought they were

''How bad are they? My family I mean, how bad are they coping?'' She asked her tone and expression became worried as she began to change into the jeans and t-shirt Bonnie had brought her

''Quite bad, your aunt Rebekah never even blinked when I ran by her on the stairs, I barely just missed your uncle Kol who's eyes are about as red as my jumper and I didn't get a good look at your dad but he looks bad'' Bonnie said as Larisa tied her hair back into a messy bun.

''I need to go to them now and let them know I'm okay'' Larisa said pulling on the white jumper over her head. She went to grab the shoes but Bonnie stopped her.

''Have you forgotten everything that we agreed on. You don't go back until I get what I want. They wouldn't be able to see you right now anyway, you're a ghost remember '' Bonnie smirked

''Why do you want to know Katherine's location anyway?'' Larisa asked grabbing the shoes and slipping them onto her feet.

''Because she has information that I need'' Bonnie replied with a smirk.

''Which is?'' Larisa grinned over towards the witch who narrowed her eyes towards the vampire

''None of your business'' Bonnie said through gritted teeth. Larisa sighed and nodded before walking over to the chair Bonnie had brought down along with the table she was also using as a bed. ''I promise, I will tell Elijah your where about as soon as he tells me the location of Katherine''

Larisa snorted ''Good luck with that, he hasn't seen Katherine in over five hundred year, why don't you ask one of the Salvatore's and please let me go home''

''Not until I speak with Elijah'' Bonnie said before turning on her heel and walking off through the house.

A while after she was gone. Larisa sat upon the chair. Candles cast light upon the walls, she flicked her fingers through the flame a few times and was surprised when she felt nothing, then she remember she couldn't feel anything. She was a ghost.

The silence around her was bursting her eardrums…until she heard them.

The familiar voices of her father and her Uncle Elijah, just right outside the house.

* * *

Elijah sighed as he slammed his foot down onto the breaks and brought the car to a stop. He could just see Klaus' back as he walked through the trees. He knew he was heading towards the witch house with a bunch of white roses – Larisa's favourite - in his hand.

Elijah followed his brother silently but he knew that Klaus knew he was there. Klaus stopped at the edge of the clearing allowing Elijah to catch up with him. Elijah said about a foot or so away from his brother slightly to his right. Klaus walked forward

''I was hoping that I would come here and this would all be a dream, but it's not. My daughter's really gone'' Klaus sunk to his knees and placed each rose on the ground separately as sobs wracked through his body, shaking him. Elijah crouched down and placed a comforting hand upon his brother's shoulder. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Klaus must be going through, he had to watch his own daughter get staked.

''Why wasn't it me? I practically begged mother to let Larisa go and kill me instead but the bitter bitch chose her. To punish me for what I've done, I've learned my lesson. I just want her back Elijah. I want my daughter back'' Klaus cried covering his hands with his face.

''We all want her back Niklaus, trust me. I would give anything to have her back with us just now, but we can't she's gone Niklaus, she's not coming back. The sooner we accept that the sooner we can move on'' Elijah sniffed as he felt his own tears fall.

''I failed her Elijah. I'm her father, I should have protected her better, I should her stopped mother when I had the chance. I should have been me that was staked, not her. Not my little girl'' Klaus cried

''You have done anything but fail her Niklaus. Larisa loved you more than anything, you were her father. I don't think she'd be angry at you, I think she'd want you to try and move on, find happiness again. It's going to be hard and it may take some time but you will be happy again Niklaus, I promise. Larisa would not want you to drown in self-pity'' Elijah sighed helping his brother to his feet.

''I just want my baby girl back'' Klaus cried.

Larisa tried to gulp back the lump in her throat as she sobbed lightly. Never had she seen her father looking so lost, weak and broken

His eyes no longer possessed the mischievous light in them that she always loved or the softness and warmth that was in his eyes when she was child after having a nightmare. His eyes were dull and bare, almost dead looking.

Larisa stood in front of Klaus in the gap between him and her uncle ''I'm here dad. Although you can't see me right now, I'm still in here'' she placed her hand just over her father's chest where she should have felt her father's heart beating under her palm, but it felt cold.

Klaus gasped slightly as he felt something ice cold press against his chest, just over his heart. It lingered for s few moments before disappearing. Elijah looked at him in worry and confusion. Klaus sniffed and dried his eyes.

''It's nothing, come on. We need to get back to the house for Kassandra coming'' Klaus said making his way through the woods towards Elijah's car.

''Don't worry dad, I'll be home soon, I promise'' Larisa sniffed as she watched her dad and her Uncle Elijah climb into the car.

_**I'm just a ghost.**_

_**Nobody sees me. **_

_**The world passes me. **_

_**The days go through me. **_

_**My family leaves me. **_

_**I'm just a ghost**_

* * *

At the edge of the clearing Tyler Lockwood stood in horror staring towards Larisa. He thought she was dead?

* * *

**My little cuz came up with the idea of Tyler being able to see Larisa **

**Please let me know what you think as this story really means a lot to me**

**xoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Elijah and Klaus arrived at the house. They car a new car parked in the driveway. The same car that Klaus had seen Kassandra get into on the night she left. They walked up to the house with Elijah leading the way. He opened the door and was immediately lunged at in a hug by Rebekah who'd finally came out of her numb state and was now crying hysterically. He embraced his sister tightly as he glanced at Kol over her shoulder who gave him an apologetic look.

''Where's Kassandra?'' Klaus asked looking around the house.

''Right here Nik'' She stood in the kitchen doorway with Caroline and Elena behind her. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. The spark in them that he loved was gone. ''Our baby girl Nik'' she sobbed.

Klaus immediately rushed over and embraced her tightly. Elena and Caroline moved around them and made their way into the sitting room with the Salvatore's and Matt.

''Gosh poor Kassandra'' Caroline sighed as she sat down on one of the black leather couches next to Stefan.

''I know having to hear about it over the phone then comeback to all this'' Elena sighed sitting down on the other side of Stefan.

''I honestly don't think I've ever felt more sorry for the Mikaelson family than what I do right now. You can clearly see they would each give up their life just to have Larisa back'' Matt sighed.

''Precisely they're weak and vulnerable, which is why I say we need to go after them now. We'll never get another chance like this'' Damon groaned in frustration when Stefan shook his head as Elena and Caroline looked up at him appalled

''Is he joking?'' Elena asked looking towards Stefan.

''Don't think so, it's all he's talked about for the past twenty minutes'' Matt replied. Elena looked up at Damon with a slight glare but Damon just shrugged his shoulders towards her. Kol walked in and glanced round at all of them.

''Thank you, all of you. You don't have to stay, you can all go home if you wish'' Kol said looking round at all of them.

''No it's okay, we want to stay…if you need any help with anything just let us know'' Elena smiled up towards Kol who smiled back down at her. Damon made a slight gagging noise in the back of his throat causing both Stefan and Caroline to turn and glare at him. The doorbell caused Caroline to jump up.

''You go and be with your family Kol, let us deal with visitors'' Caroline smiled placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Normally Kol would have pushed her off and snapped her neck for trying to comfort him but instead he just smiled and nodded towards the blonde before making his way back into the dining room where Elijah was trying to stop Rebekah from crying

Caroline made her way towards the door and pulled it open to see someone who made her snarl looking back at her.

''Now Caroline, is that anyway to treat a guest'' the sickly sweet voice of the first doppelganger smiled.

''Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?'' Caroline hissed. Katherine smirked as she pushed her way into the house.

''I'm here to offer my condolences, I heard poor little Lara had a terrible accident'' Katherine smirked. The dining room door opened as Elijah stepped out. He stopped in his tracks as his shock became transparent as his eyes rested upon Katherine. Damon and Stefan were both at the sitting room door with Elena slightly behind them.

''Katrina, what are you doing here?'' Elijah snarled. His eyes turning black as his fangs slid down from his gums, he clearly had no patience for the doppelgangers games today. Katherine just sighed and reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small white gold ring with a large sapphire in the middle of it and diamonds scattered about it in a flower like formation. Katherine walked forward and placed the ring into Elijah's outstretched palm. He examined the ring carefully and gasped. Before anyone could blink Elijah had Katherine against the wall with his hand on her throat. Katherine groaned in pain as the back of her head connected with the wall.

''Why the hell do you have this ring….tell me now'' Elijah growled his grip upon Katherine's throat getting tighter with each word. Katherine was struggling to breathe let alone get words out.

''She gave it to me…as a sign of friendship. I forgot to give it back to her before I ran'' Katherine wheezed out.

''You're lying….I warned her never to give that ring to anyone'' Elijah growled. A fire lighted in Katherine's eyes, a jealous fire.

''Why because it was Tatia's ring'' Katherine snarled. Elena could see Elijah's anger reach boiling point.

'Bad move Katherine' Caroline thought as she watched Katherine's eyes widen in fear. If there was anyone that could make Katherine shake in fear, it was Elijah.

''I suggest you leave the ring on the table and get out of here before I do something I regret'' Elijah growled into Katherine's ear making the doppelgangers breathing become heavy.

''But I want to help….that's why I came here. Larisa was important to me too, she was like a little sister to me when I lived with you'' Katherine snapped back with determination in her eyes. Elijah growled through gritted teeth, making him seem all that bit dangerous. How far would he go to get Katherine out of here?

''You know if Klaus sees you here then he'll kill you'' Elijah said looking down towards her.

''I know but I want to help. Lara was also like family to me'' Katherine said keeping her eyes on Elijah's refusing to look away and show him weakness. Elijah slowly released his hand from Katherine's throat allowing her to breathe before he made his way into the dining room with her behind him.

''What the hell is she doing here'' They heard Klaus scream as there was a large crash and Katherine was flung back into the hallway causing Damon to snigger slightly as a very pissed off looking Klaus followed out after her. Klaus grabbed Katherine by the collar of her leather jacket and forced her up the wall till her feet were no longer touching the ground.

''Klaus….please I want to help'' Katherine choked out looking down at the hybrid in fear. Klaus' eyes were lit with a darkness that made Caroline slightly terrified.

''You can help by leaving Mystic Falls and never returning'' Klaus growled letting her go so she dropped to the floor in a heap.

''Larisa was like family to me Klaus, I just can't believe she's gone'' Katherine sniffed. The Salvatore's and Mikaelson's looked surprised to see there were genuine tears in Katherine's eyes.

''Fine but you're only allowed to stay here for two hours, try and stay longer and I will kill you'' Klaus growled storming back into the dining room.

* * *

Tyler walked into the old witch house carefully. He knew how vengeful dead witches could be of his kind but he saw Larisa run in here after Klaus and Elijah had left; he had to know how she was still alive. The house was silent as he crept down the stairs into the basement where Caroline told him Damon had hidden Klaus' coffins less than five months ago. He stopped when he heard a light female voice singing an old ancient melody. He didn't recognise the language it was in but he recognised the voice. It was Larisa.

He opened the door slowly, hearing a gasp from the young girl when she saw him standing in the doorway.

''That was a beautiful song'' Tyler smiled looking directly towards her. She looked over at him in shock. ''How the hell are you still alive?''

''Wait a second…you can see me?'' Larisa asked looking over at him in shock. Tyler suddenly became confused.

''Of course I can see you, how else wouldn't I…oh you're a ghost. That's how you're still alive'' Tyler said looking over at her in fear. ''Oh no….am I dead?''

Larisa laughed shaking her head ''You wouldn't have been able to touch the door handle if you were. Bonnie's hopefully going to use a spell that can bring me back once she cleans up my body'' Larisa explained.

''Then how can I see you?'' Tyler asked looking over at her. Larisa shrugged

''Did you come into the house once my family had left?'' Larisa asked. Tyler thought for a moment before nodding. ''Then you were in the house when Bonnie performed the spell on my body to take my soul out, that's how you can see me'' Larisa explained.

''So your dad and the family don't know you're alive'' Tyler asked

''Unfortunately not and I can't tell them because they can't see me….but they can see you'' Larisa grinned looking over at Tyler with the mischievous glint in her eye that both her father and her possessed.

''No offence Larisa, I want to help but if I show up at the house, your uncles might tear me apart, I can't even think about what your father would do'' Tyler said shaking his head

''Please Tyler. I don't want my dad to suffer anymore. He need to know that I'm okay. Please?'' Larisa begged pouting towards the hybrid

''What if they don't believe me?'' Tyler asked.

''There's a painting in my top drawer, only my uncle Kol knows where it is. It's of my uncle Henrik, it's one that I asked my dad to do years ago because they always talked about Henrik but I had no idea what he looked like. Show it to them and they'll know you're telling the truth'' Larisa said seeing a bit of light towards the tunnel.

Tyler thought about it for a few moments. ''Fine I'll help, but if they kill me then I'm blaming you'' Tyler said before turning and making his way out of the room.

''Thank you!'' Larisa called out as she listened to him walk up the stairs. 'Don't worry dad, your little girl will be home soon' She thought smiling.

* * *

The Mikaelson sat around the table with Katherine, Kassandra, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Jeremy and the Salvatore's beside each of them. They each sat – or stood in some cases – in silence trying to think of the best thing to say.

''Someone should go and collect her body if we're giving her a funeral'' Kassandra sniffed more tears escaping her eyes. Rebekah sobbed lightly between Kol and Elijah. Klaus face held a pained expression as he thought of his daughter's corpse laying on the basement floor.

''We can do that if you guys aren't up to it'' Stefan said looking between Kol and Elijah. Damon shot him a slight glare.

''Thank you Stefan but that won't be necessary right now. Niklaus has still to inform us on wither or not he wants her to get a funeral'' Elijah said looking over towards his younger brother who stood staring into the cup of coffee in his hands that Katherine had made him, which Elijah was sure was now cold. Klaus didn't even bother to look up when he heard his named mentioned, he'd went into a numb like state like Rebekah had when they first arrived back. Everyone looked towards him as they noticed his silence.

''Nik it's what's best for her. We don't want her body to stay in that basement forever do we, that's not fair to her, she deserves a proper burial'' Kassandra said gripping her ex-husbands hand tightly.

Klaus stood up quickly and flung his mug of coffee – barely missing Matt – towards the wall as a roar ripped through his throat. Everyone looked towards him stunned and slightly scared where Elena was concerned.

''Will everyone just please stop talking about a god damn funeral when she's not even been dead for three hours'' Klaus screamed tears pouring down his face. Caroline jumped to her feet and immediately pulled him into a hug. Klaus began sobbing before he pulled out of Caroline's embrace and rushed out of the room with Caroline following him. Rebekah looked up towards her brother in pity; she knew Klaus would not be able to handle talking about Larisa's funeral right now.

Caroline followed Klaus down to the bottom of the garden where he sat on the marbles bench with his face in his hands sobbing. She sat down beside him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that'' Klaus sobbed into his hands, his voice sounded muffled and distant.

''its fine, I understand you were upset. We shouldn't be pressuring you into thinking about a funeral right now'' Caroline sighed rubbing his back softly.

''It's not that…it's that fact that I know if we have a funeral for her then that means she's not coming back and I don't think I can handle that right now'' Klaus cried. Caroline pulled him towards her so his forehead was upon her shoulder.

''But she's not coming back Klaus'' Caroline sniffed feeling her own tears descend down her cheeks. Klaus sobbed harder as he gripped her tighter.

A knock at the door had them both turning towards the house.

''What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough!'' they heard Stefan snarl at someone standing on the doorstep

''I need to speak with Klaus'' they each looked up in shock as they heard Tyler Lockwood's voice at the door. Klaus's body lit with anger and hatred, it was partially that boys fault that his daughter was never coming home. Klaus tore himself for Caroline's grasp and marched into the house at vamp speed. Tyler looked slightly terrified as Klaus appeared behind Stefan.

''Tyler how nice to see you again'' Klaus growled glaring towards the youngster.

''Klaus there's something you need to know…'' Klaus grabbed Tyler before he could finish and flung him out onto the grass in front of the house. He rushed over and kicked the hybrid in the ribs. Tyler groaned in pain as he felt the toe of Klaus' boot break two of his ribs.

''Nothing you have to say matters to me'' Klaus growled. He spun on his heel and made his way towards the house.

''Larisa's alive'' Tyler wheezed out. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sentence leave the hybrids lips. ''Well sort of'' Tyler continued

''You're lying. I saw her dying with my own eyes'' Klaus snarled over towards him. Tyler got to his knees clutching his ribs and shaking his head

''Bonnie saved her, that's why the veins only stopped at her neck. She's a ghost right now until Bonnie fixes her body and puts her back into it. But she's alive Klaus'' Tyler breathed slightly easier as he felt his ribs beginning to heal

''Tyler is this is a joke then it's sick'' Caroline growled from the doorway beside Stefan. Tyler shook his head

''It's not a joke. Bonnie's blocked her in though; she can't leave the clearing surrounding the witch house'' Tyler explained ''Caroline, when have you ever known me to lie?''

Klaus turned round to face Caroline who looked towards Tyler in shock, she knew he had never lied to her.

''What's going on?'' Kol asked waking out with Elijah and Kassandra behind him. Rebekah stood in the doorway slightly in front of Caroline.

''According to Tyler, Larisa's alive but she's a ghost at the moment'' Stefan explained to Rebekah who's eyes darkened towards Tyler. Kassandra let out a small sound that was somewhere between relief and desperation.

''How do we know you're telling the truth'' Elijah snarled towards Tyler. Tyler raised his head slowly.

''follow me'' Tyler said before making his way into the Mansion and up the stairs to the second floor while Stefan went to explain what was going on to the rest of them. ''Which one's Larisa's room?'' Tyler asked.

''That one'' Elijah said pointing to the door to the right, next to Rebekah's room.

Tyler walked forward and opened the door and immediately walked over towards her dresser. He began rummaging about in the top drawer until he came to a small wooden box with a red ribbon upon the top of it. Elijah recognized the bow as being the one he gave Larisa the swan clip in. Kol's eyes widened as he remembered what the box contained. Klaus and Kassandra glanced at each other slightly hopeful and confused. Damon stood leaning against the door way beside Caroline. Rebekah stood at the other side of Elijah gripping his hand tightly.

Tyler opened the box slowly and pulled out a small piece of paper that was rolled up like a scroll. Tyler unrolled the piece of paper and stared down at it. In the painting was a boy who looked slightly younger than Larisa. His jet black hair brushed along his shoulders as his blue eys beamed out of the photo. Tyler could see resemblances between the young boy and Elijah as well as Finn.

He handed the picture to Klaus who studied the picture for a few seconds before his mouth dropped from shock. Rebekah moved back with Elijah to peer over Klaus's shoulder. Rebekah let out a gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. Elijah moved slowly towards Klaus who extended the picture out to him. His eyes widened as he stared down at it

* * *

The originals, Caroline, Kassandra, Elena and the Salvatore's followed Tyler down to the basement. Tyler yanked the door open and watched as Larisa jumped backwards when they all came piling into the room. Tyler smiled towards her causing her to smile back but Klaus and the others just looked around confused.

''Where is she then?'' Damon asked looking around.

''You guys honestly don't see her?'' Tyler asked looking between Klaus and Larisa whose eyes saddened as Klaus shook his head. Tyler sighed and walked over to stand in front of her. ''Klaus come and stand beside me''

Klaus moved to stand beside Tyler looking slightly bored and worried. Tyler moved out of his spot and pulled Klaus to where he left vacant.

''Hold up your right hand. Keep your fingers separated'' Tyler said.

Klaus done as the hybrid told him and held up his hand.

He gasped as he felt the familiar coldness that was on his chest the other day envelope his hand. He could almost feel her fingers through his own.

Klaus smiled at the air in front of him, his eyes filled with tears. ''Larisa?''

''She says hello dad'' Tyler smiled

''But how I don't understand? How can you see her?'' Kol asked looking towards Tyler.

''I was in the witch house when Bonnie cast the spell, I didn't know they were here, I though you guys would have taken Larisa's body but yesterday when you and Elijah came here, she was there, begging you to be able to see her'' Tyler said looking towards Klaus

''That's what the coldness on my chest was, it you Lara'' Klaus said smiling towards the empty space in front of him

''Yes that was her'' Tyler said repeating the sentence that Larisa had just said

''Don't worry Lara, you'll be home soon. Matt and Jeremy are away to find Bonnie, hopefully we can convince her to bring you back to this world sooner'' Rebekah said moving to stand beside Klaus.

''She says Bonnie won't do the spell till she speaks with Katherine'' Tyler said with a confused look on her face as they each spun to look towards the first doppelganger who looked just as equally confused as them.

''And why does she need me?'' Katherine asked looking as completely as confused as the rest of them.

''Because you know where Emily Bennett's grimwar is and i need it'' Bonnie replied from the basement doorway.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is rubbish but i had to rush it, i promise the next on will be better**

**Please let me know what you think **

**xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Katherine looked towards Bonnie in confusion as the witch glared round at each vampire in the room. Her glare was dark causing Caroline to become slightly worried as she stared up at her best friend. She knew Bonnie had been tampering with dark magic again.

''What exactly do you want with that?'' Rebekah asked looking towards the witch who snapped her glare to the female original

''That is none of your business'' Bonnie snarled towards Rebekah.

''It is my business seeing as Emily left her grimwar to me'' Katherine snarled back in reply

''I'm her only living ancestor so therefore, it technically belongs to me. Show me where it is or you'll never get Larisa back'' Bonnie growled. A chill of fear slid down Kol's spine at the thought of never seeing his niece again after what he felt when he thought she was dead. Caroline looked up in shock as she never thought Bonnie could be so cruel.

''Fine just do what you need to do but I want Larisa back in her body by sundown'' Klaus growled over towards Bonnie, he was getting tired of people threatening him where his daughter was concerned, he just wanted her safe and back home where she belonged.

Katherine looked towards Elijah who nodded signalling that it was okay to leave. Katherine walked out with Bonnie following her. The Salvatore's made for the door allowing everyone else to follow. Elijah noticed Klaus' feet hadn't moved from the spot he was standing in.

''Are you coming Niklaus?'' Elijah asked turning back to his younger brother.

''No I'll stay here with her till Bonnie gets back; I don't want her to be alone. Just give me an indication of where she is'' Klaus said looking towards Tyler.

''She's standing right beside you'' Tyler said pointing to Klaus's right side. Klaus turned his head slightly and smiled.

Klaus sat down upon the chair as he saw the table move slightly towards him before a small thud was heard, she'd obviously jumped up onto the table.

* * *

**London, England 1241**

**Niklaus paced restlessly outside of the bedroom door, his hands staking with the nerves in the pit of his stomach. He had been thrown out by Rebekah and warned not to come in. Elijah and Kol sat on chairs at the wall opposite the door. Kol's eyes never left Niklaus' face while Elijah's eyes stayed glued to the door, waiting for any sign of Rebekah or one of the maids.**

**Niklaus winced as he heard another scream from Kassandra, he hated hearing his wife in so much pain but they both knew it would be worth it once the baby had arrived. The scent of blood radiating from the room heightened his senses causing him to spin round to face the door.**

''**Relax Niklaus, she'll be fine'' Elijah said never taking his eyes off the door. Niklaus spun round to glare towards his older brother.**

''**How do you know? She's been in labour for three hours. I knew I should have turned her the moment I found out she was pregnant'' Niklaus snapped as he began pacing again.**

''**If you turned her then your child would have died'' Elijah said finally moving his eyes to see the fear on his younger brothers face turning him slightly pale.**

''**How long do you think this is going to last?'' Kol asked looking towards Elijah.**

''**Mother was in labour with Henrik for 7 hours so who knows'' Elijah sighed. Niklaus' eyes widened in shock **_**7 hours**_**, there was no way he was putting Kassandra through this pain for that long. His mother was stronger than she was and could handle it.**

**The door opened causing Klaus to spin round and his brothers to jump to their feet. A maid ran out of the room and door the corridor out of sight. Niklaus went to peek inside but the door slammed shut, almost hitting him in the face. Niklaus growled as fear gripped him again.**

**Why wasn't he allowed to see his wife?**

**The maid came rushing back with three towels in her arms and rushed into the room. She opened the door quickly and rushed inside**

**The moment the door was closed, Niklaus noticed Kassandra was making no noise. Fear clawed at his stomach. Was his wife alright?**

**Niklaus' fear vanished as the loud cries of a baby echoed through the walls into the now silent house. A smile lit up Niklaus' face as he felt Kol clap a hand onto his shoulder.**

**There was suddenly more rushing about as the cries became louder.**

''**Quick we need to heal her, she's lost a lot of blood. Hurry!'' he heard Rebekah's panicked voice shout. His fear returned as soon as it had left, his wife was dying. He went to open the door but we held back by Kol and Elijah.**

''**No, Rebekah will save her Niklaus'' Elijah said holding his arm back.**

**After a few moments of noisy bustling and rushing.**

**The house fell silent.**

**Niklaus' heavy breathing sounded in his ears as he heard footsteps making their way towards the door. He watched as the handle turned and the door was pulled open. Rebekah stood in the door way with blood on her hands and her white nightgown. Niklaus' stared at his sister. The colour drained from his face as his fear multiplied when he saw Kassandra lying on the bed behind his sister, he couldn't hear her breathing or her heart beat.**

''**I managed to give her my blood before she passed. She should wake in a few hours'' Rebekah said. Niklaus sighed in relief as he knew his wife would be alright. ''Nik, would you like to meet your daughter?'' Rebekah grinned.**

**Niklaus eyes snapped towards her. **

**His daughter.**

**Niklaus nodded slowly as his feet began to move forward into the room. He turned to see the massive cradle his brothers had built sitting in the corner of the room. He slowly made his way over to the cradled and peered in.**

**His eyes filled with pride as a smile lit up his face. In the cradle was a tiny baby girl.**

**His baby girl.**

**Niklaus reached down slowly and picked her out carefully cradling her in his arms. She instantly snuggled into him, possibly for warmth as he wrapped the towel she was in tighter around her fragile form. He heard the heavy footsteps of his brothers walking into the room as his sister closed the door behind them after the maids ushered themselves out. **

**He turned round to face his brothers. Kol's eyes lit up as he looked towards the infant in Niklaus' arms. Elijah's smile widened as he watched Niklaus smile down towards his daughter with pride and light in his eyes, maybe there was hope for his brother after all.**

**A certain wave of protectiveness washed over Niklaus as he felt his daughters tiny fingers wrap around the index finger on his left hand. His siblings walked forward and gathered around him.**

''**God Nik, she looks just like you'' Kol smiled down towards his niece as he peered over Niklaus's right shoulder while Elijah was on his left with Rebekah beside him.**

''**It's the eyes. She has your eyes Nik'' Rebekah smiled up at her brother then back down towards her niece. Niklaus grinned widely, he knew that he had his father's eyes**

''**Would you three mind leaving me alone for a few moments. I just was it to be me and the baby when Kassandra wakes up'' Niklaus said glancing round at his siblings. Elijah smiled towards him and paced a hand on his shoulder**

''**Of course not. Come on you two'' Elijah said looking between Kol and Rebekah who both whined at the same time.**

''**Tell us when Kassandra wakes up will you?'' Kol asked walking out of the room. Niklaus nodded towards him.**

**He looked down as Rebekah placed a gently kiss upon his daughters forehead.**

''**See you soon little one'' she said before walking out behind her brother. Elijah offered him another smile before closing the door. **

**Niklaus walked over to the chair that was sitting at Kassandra's bedside and sat down being careful not to disturb his daughter who was slowly falling asleep.**

''**I promise. I will never let anything happen to you'' Niklaus whispered down to his daughter before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. A tear slid down his cheek as he stared into her innocent eyes that beamed up at him**

**A sharp gasp caused him to look up as Kassandra sat upright in bed glancing around. She panted heavily as she looked down at the blood then over towards the crib. She had yet to acknowledge Niklaus.**

''**My baby, where is my…oh Nik'' Kassandra's eyes flooded with tears as she finally caught sight of her husband sitting on the chair with the infant in his arms**

''**A little girl Kassie. Your wish came true'' Niklaus smiled as he moved over to sit next to Kassandra upon the bed before handing his daughter over towards his wife carefully.**

''**A girl. Hello sweetheart'' Kassandra smiled down towards her daughter.**

''**What do you think about Larisa?'' Niklaus asked ''It's Latin and means cheerful'' **

''**Larisa Mikaelson….I like it. Well done Nik'' Kassandra smiled before placing a gentle kiss onto Niklaus' lips.**

* * *

Klaus looked up as he heard light footsteps make their way across the room towards the window. He jumped backwards slightly as a message was stared on the window

'_What are you thinking of?_' The message read

Klaus smiled slightly as he knew it was Larisa asking the message. ''The day you were born. I remember being terrified the moment your mother told me she was in labour. I sprinted across two towns to get your aunt and uncles as me and your mother agreed to move to someplace secluded until we knew the threat of Mikael had died down. I only later discovered that Mikael saw me running by but knew your mother was in labour, so he decided to leave me to go and get your aunt and uncles''

'_Guess he wasn't such a monster after all'_ was the next message on the window. Klaus' eyes darkened as he glared up towards the window.

''Oh no he was…just not where you were concerned which is something that I am grateful for'' Klaus said a slight smile curved up his lips.

He turned as the door opened as Caroline walked into the room and glanced around. Klaus pointed to the messages onto the window showing Caroline where Larisa was standing. Caroline nodded before throwing a smile in Larisa's direction

''I just told Kassandra to wait at the mansion as she's pretty emotionally exhausted. Elena is away to make sure Jeremy starts his shift at the grill. Bonnie is still with Katherine although she writing down the spell to put Larisa back into her own body, Rebekah will bring it here once she's done that. Kol is away with the Salvatore's to retrieve Larisa's coffin and Elijah is away looking for another witch to perform the spell. So you'll have your daughter back by sundown'' Caroline smiled as she sat down next to Klaus.

Klaus nodded turning round to look at her. He leaned forward and placed his lips to her, kissing her softly and sweetly. They both pulled away smiling before Klaus looked up and began chuckling causing Caroline to look towards him in confusion before he pointed up to the window.

'_Gross guys. I may be dead but I am still here'_ the final message read

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer I promise**

**Please let me know what you think **

**Do you think I should continue or cut this story and write another one?**

**xoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus, Caroline and Larisa sat in silence waiting for news about what was happening with the body transition. The door behind them burst open as the back of Kol as he made his way through the door with Stefan and Damon behind him. He and Stefan were carrying a huge mahogany casket. While Damon carried a bag in his hand.

They placed the casket in the middle of the room.

''Got to say sweetheart, you're not the lightest thing in the world'' Kol mocked as he looked around the room. Stefan's eyes went wide as he saw words begin to appear in the dust that covered the windows.

'Thanks Uncle Kol. Love you too' the message read. Kol chuckled reading the message. His laughter died down as he saw Klaus stand from the chair he had been sitting on and walk towards the casket. Everyone in the room watched as he ran his fingers over the gold plate at the top of the casket that had the word Larisa engraved onto it. The pain on his face was something that Kol had never seen before from his brother. Klaus' hand travelled down until they got to the bottom of the lid. He slowly undid the lock before he pushed the lid up to reveal Larisa's body. The grey veins along her legs and arms were gone, her mouth was open slightly. Her light blonde hair was spread along the coffin like golden fire. Her blue eyes were closed in a state of sleep. He brushed his fingers light along her forehead, tucking away a curl that was hanging on her face. He turned as he heard another message being written on the window. He smiled as he read the message.

'Soon dad. I'll be back in my body soon'. The smile on Klaus' face gave Caroline a slight feeling of relief as she knew how lost he was without his daughter.

''I know sweetheart but unfortunately patience is not a quality of mine'' Klaus smiled over towards the window.

''Believe me, we know'' Kol laughed placing a hand onto Klaus' shoulder. The each spun round as the door opened to see Rebekah and Katherine standing there. It made Klaus nervous that Bonnie was not with them. Rebekah walked into the room holding a piece of paper out to him.

''Bonnie's written down the spell and Elijah called to say that he's found a witch who's willing to do it as long as we protect her from the werewolves that are after her'' Rebekah said handing the spell to Klaus who took the piece of paper before reading over the spell.

''right so all we have to do is wait until Elijah gets here then Larisa will be back in her body'' Caroline smiled looking over towards Klaus in encouragement.

''can you please shut that, it's beginning to creep me out'' Katherine said pointing over towards the coffin where Larisa's body lay.

''Nope it needs to be open for Jessica to do the spell'' a deep, calm voice called from the doorway. Everyone spun round to face Elijah standing with a woman with jet black hair that was cut into a bob with daring green eyes that glared around at everyone in the room. ''Jessica, this is my brother Niklaus, he is Larisa's father'' Elijah said

Jessica walked forward and extended her hand out towards Klaus. ''Pleasure to finally meet you Klaus. You're quite famous amongst us witches'' she smiled. Klaus looked down at her hand cautiously before placing his hand into his. He gasped as he felt an electric shock shoot up his arm. He tried to pull his hand away but he couldn't. He looked in horror as Jessica's eyes turned black. ''Your daughter means a lot to you Klaus. Through the blackness of your sole, she is the one who helps you to the light. But she isn't the only one'' Jessica turned her head to stare towards Caroline who looked between Klaus and Jessica in slight shock and confusion. Jessica gasped as she tore her hand from Klaus' and smirked towards him in an arrogant manner.

''My brother said you have a few werewolves after you?'' Rebekah said looking towards Jessica who spun to face the female originals.

''Unfortunately, yes. A spell went wrong and now they are after me. I need protection from them, you help me and I'll bring your daughter back'' Jessica smiled.

''We'll help you with anything you need, just please give me back my daughter'' Klaus said almost begging the witch. His siblings looked towards him in shock.

''Did he just say please?'' Kol whispered down towards Rebekah who sniggered under her breath causing Klaus glare towards both of them. Klaus looked to his right hand as he felt the all familiar coldness upon it signalling that Larisa is there. Jessica smiled down at their hands before her eyes moved up to the empty space beside him.

''I promise I will get you back child. If you could please go and stand next to the casket'' Jessica said pointing over towards the coffin in the middle of the room. Klaus felt his heart grow colder as the coldness in his hand slipped away and it soon began heating up. ''Klaus, I need a drop of your blood seeing as your blood is in her veins'' Jessica said. Klaus nodded and walked over before transforming his face. He bit into his wrist hard and placed it upon her lips as Jessica began chanting. Klaus' eyes lit up as he saw colour return to Larisa's face then her fangs slid into his wrist causing him to hiss in pain.

''She needs the blood of her maker. Do you know who that is?'' Jessica asked. Klaus nodded before glaring towards Kol who flinched under his brother's glare as he stepped forward. Stefan and Caroline looked towards the pair in shock. Klaus removed his wrist as Kol bit into his and put it upon his niece's lips. He too hissed when her fangs penetrated a different part of his wrist from where he had bitten. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open causing Klaus to sigh in relief as his eyes filled with unshed tears. Kol pulled his wrist away and wiped the blood that had fallen down Larisa's chin. he put his hand on her shoulder and helped her sit up slowly before he react down and lifted her bridal style out of the coffin. He placed her on her feet after turning her to face Klaus.

''Daddy'' she said the tears began pouring down her face as she ran into Klaus' arms which immediately wrapped around her, holding her tight against him. He was scared that if he let her go then she would disappear again.

''Shh you're safe now, I'm here. I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you again. I promise'' Klaus whispered into her hair as he placed multiple kisses upon her forehead. Kol put an arm around Rebekah and hugged her too him as tears were pouring down her face at the sight of the niece they thought they would never see again. As she pulled away from Klaus' embrace Larisa spun to face her Uncle Finn, she ran over towards him and hugged him tightly, he had missed her deeply. She pulled back from him before turning to face aunt and uncle who immediately held out their arms to her. She ran into them sobbing hard. Kol kissed her forehead as he held her tightly to him with one arm while is other arm was around Rebekah.

''Don't ever do that to us again'' Rebekah sobbed hugging her niece tightly. Larisa let out a small chuckle

''Didn't exactly plan it, did I?'' Larisa said hugging her aunt and uncle back. She pulled away from them and spun to face the last person she had missed. Her uncle Elijah.

Tears streamed down her godfathers face as he closed the gap between them in two strides and crushed her into his arms. She buried her face into his neck as she clung to his suit jacket. Rebekah and Kol walked over to join them, followed closely by Finn and slowly Klaus moved over as well. He put one arm around Rebekah and the other around Elijah who was still clinging to Larisa.

''Now we stick together. No more running off or tantrums. We are a family. Understood?'' Rebekah snapped looking round at all her brothers. All three of them nodded before Larisa nodded after finally letting go of Elijah. Caroline took cautious steps forward. Larisa smiled towards her before breaking the family huddle and rushing over towards Caroline. Caroline chuckled as Larisa ran into her embrace, she had to admit, and she missed the young girl. Klaus smiled as he watched the interaction between Caroline and Larisa.

Larisa spun round to face the Salvatore brothers and Katherine. ''Thank you, all of you. I honestly don't know what I'd have done if I lost my family''

Stefan and Katherine just nodded towards her. Damon took a step forward and dropped the bag he had been holding at her feet. ''Thought you might like a change of clothes as those ones might stink of death''

Larisa smiled at the elder Salvatore's kindness. ''Thanks Damon'' she said reaching into the bag and pulling out the t-shirt and jeans he had given her along with the shoes he had put in the bag. She ran upstairs into another room to get changed. She heard familiar voices as the front door closed. She walked downstairs and back into the basement to see Jeremy standing with Elena and Matt. Her eyes lit up at they fell upon Jeremy.

''Is she okay?'' Matt asked looking towards Stefan who'd just told him the information about Larisa.

''She's fine'' Larisa smiled causing all heads to snap towards her. A small smile appeared on Matt's face as he saw the young girl was back to her old self again. Elena also offered her a small smile. Her eyes fell upon Jeremy who looked at her in shock. ''Hi Jer'' she smiled looking up towards him as she stood slightly closer.

Jeremy kept his eyes upon hers as he closed the gap between him before lowering his head and capturing her lips with his. It took Larisa a few seconds to come out of the state of shock she was in before she began to kiss him back. Her hands gripped his t-shirt and pulled him tighter while his went around her waist and held her too him. Someone clearing their throat broke the two apart. Larisa's cheeks turned red as she remembered her family was in the room. Jeremy moved to the right of her as they both turned to face everyone. To her surprise Elena was smiling slightly along with Caroline and Rebekah. Katherine smirked towards the pair while Matt looked a little confused. Stefan and Damon looked worried as their glances flickered between the two. Her uncles looked murderous as they glared towards Jeremy who became slightly uncomfortable under their glares. Larisa's eyes glanced around at them all until her eyes rested up Klaus who glared towards Jeremy.

Jeremy gulped slightly as Klaus crossed the room to stand in front of him. Stefan and Damon tensed waiting to step in if Klaus tried anything. Larisa glared up towards her father.

''You dare hurt her and I will tear your lungs out, am I clear?'' Klaus warned glaring towards Jeremy who nodded slightly looking towards Klaus confused. Suddenly a bright smile lit up Klaus' face as he extended his hand to Jeremy. ''Then welcome to the family''

Jeremy breathed a slight sigh of relief before he placed his hand in Klaus' and shook it once. Elena breathed out a sigh of relief as her gaze flickered between Jeremy and Klaus.

They pulled up at the Mikaelson Mansion. Klaus helped Larisa out of the car before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Larisa reached up and took her father's hand in hers. His siblings and Sage were off with the Salvatore's dealing with the werewolf problem that Jessica had

''Welcome home sweetheart'' Klaus smiled kissing her forehead once more. The door to the mansion was flung open as Kassandra stood in the doorway. Her eyes filled with tears as they fell upon Larisa when a strangled cry came from her throat attracting Klaus and Larisa's attention.

''Mother'' Larisa called out as they both ran at vampire speed towards each other before they embraced each other tightly.

''Oh thank god you're okay'' Kassandra said hugging Larisa to her and Klaus walked up behind them. Kassandra caught Klaus' gaze over the top of Larisa's head and smiled towards him. He gave a small smile back as another car pulled up behind the SUV. He spun round to see Caroline climbing out of her car. She walked over to Klaus confidently and took his hand in hers as she glared slightly towards Kassandra who allowed her gaze to tear from Klaus' as she released Larisa. She kissed her daughters forehead softly before looking down at her.

''We'll give you two a moment'' Klaus said tugging on Caroline's hand and guiding her towards the front door.

''So how are you feeling?'' Kassandra asked looking down towards Larisa with concern in her eyes. Larisa sighed in frustration, she was sick of people asking her that.

''I feel fine mum, honestly. And dad's already promised to make me some hot chocolate and give me his credit card to go shopping'' Larisa grinned towards her mother. She could feel her mouth-watering as she thought of her father's hot chocolate that always helped numb her cravings when she was a young vampire.

''What's new? You've always had your dad wrapped around your finger'' Kassandra laughed. They heard Klaus mumble something from inside the house like 'she wishes' or something to that affect.

''True, proper daddy's girl me'' Larisa laughed. Kassandra's eyes saddened as she stared down at her daughter.

''Yes you are. Well now I know you're safe, I guess I'd better be going. Say goodbye to your father for me and Caroline'' Kassandra smiled kissing Larisa's forehead gently. With a gust of wind her mother was gone. A clench of pain in Larisa's heart was all she left behind. She was just back and her mother was already abandoning her again. Inside the house Klaus and Caroline watched as silent tears made their way down Larisa's face making Klaus blood boil with anger and sadness for his daughter.

''Go to her Klaus, she needs you right now'' Caroline said placing a hand upon his shoulder. Klaus sighed as he made his way to the front door. He pulled it open as Larisa looked up to him before rushing inside without so much as glancing at him. He listened as her bedroom door slammed shut. Caroline stood in the doorway of the sitting room confused. Klaus smirked as he made his way into the kitchen with Caroline following him.

She watched curiously as he began to pour some milk into a pot and placed it onto the stove before reaching to the cupboard above his head to pull down some sugar and cocoa powder. Caroline watched as he added the sugar into the cocoa power followed by the cocoa powder. He moved swiftly over to the fridge and put the milk back before grabbing a small white jug of something. He poured it in slowly. The sweetness of the liquid in the jug hit Caroline's senses like a truck.

''My famous hot chocolate. Used to make it for Lara when she was a little girl, of course I had to use different products back then but somehow the taste had remained the same'' Klaus smirked pulling out three cups from the cupboard just next to his right leg. He carefully poured the warm, sweet scented liquid into each of the cups. He smiled as he held one out to Caroline. She walked forward before hesitantly taking the cup in her hands; the warm liquid quickly heated her freezing cold hands. She looked down at the drink sceptically before looking up towards Klaus. ''Go on try it'' he smiled.

She sighed as she raised the mug to her lips and took a small sip. She almost moaned at the taste and feeling of the warm liquid in her mouth and on her throat, now she could tell why it help Larisa dull her blood cravings. Klaus smiled as he watched her, until now only his family and he had tasted his famous hot chocolate. He smiled as he remembered Larisa helping him make it when she was just eight years old before it turned into a food fight that destroyed the kitchen and took three days for the maids to clean up.

''Time to go and see what has upset her majesty'' Klaus sighed walking past Caroline towards the stairs. He used his vamp speed to get to her door, being careful not to spill any of the hot chocolate. He used the back of his hand to push down the handle and nudged the door open with his hip. He looked in to see her lying on her bed, on her side with a pillow in her grasp. He sighed as he walked forward causing her to look up towards him. He placed his cup of hot chocolate down on her night stand before extending her out to her. A small smile pulled at her lips as she sat up and took the mug from him before moving her feet to allow him to sit on the bed. She smiled slightly as she took a sip and grinned up towards Klaus.

''You're losing your touch, this hot chocolate isn't as good as the last cup you made'' Larisa giggled. Klaus smiled over towards her

''Well I am sorry to offend you, your highness'' Klaus chuckled before taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek as she stared into the hot chocolate in her hands.

''I knew she was going to run off again, I knew it. I've only been back half an hour and she's already done a runner'' Larisa sniffed as Klaus raised his hand to wipe her tear away.

''You're mother doesn't do well with reunions and stuff. Your death, it broke her and now that you're back she probably just doesn't know how to handle it'' Klaus said. He couldn't actually believe he was defending her but he knew exactly what his ex-wife was feeling, even he was struggling to hold it together. ''It broke us both''

Larisa looked up towards her father as tears appeared in Klaus' eyes. ''Lara when I thought I lost you, it was like my whole body was shoved under ice cold water, I felt numb. For the first time in my thousand years of living, I wanted to be dead, just so I could be with you. Larisa, I do not ever want to feel that again''

''It wasn't exactly a picnic for me too dad'' Larisa said with a slight chuckle, but Klaus did not smile.

''I mean it Lara. I do not ever want anything like that to happen to you again, I won't survive it next time'' it made Larisa slightly nervous to hear her father talk with such a serious tone to his voice, she knew he meant every word. She smiled as she placed her cup of hot chocolate onto the night stand and shuffled over to the side of the bed. Klaus looked towards her confused until she patted the space beside her, signalling for him to lie down. He placed his cup onto the night stand before moving up the bed and laying his head back onto the pillow. Larisa shuffled over and raised her head up before placing it onto his chest. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders with his other around her middle. She had an arm pinned under her side while her other went across him.

Klaus closed his eyes as he listened to her slow breathing as she slowly began to fall asleep. Unknowingly his grip tightened around her frame as if he was scared she would fade away when he opened his eyes. His hand stroked her hair softly as he too felt himself drifting off into a deep slumber.

''Don't worry dad, you'll never lose me again'' he heard her tiny voice speak up to him before he shut his mind off and fell asleep.

Caroline stood on the doorway with her hand over her heart and tears rolled down her face. Never had she seen Klaus so gentle with anyone than he was with his daughter

His baby girl.

* * *

**She's Back!**

**Who missed Larisa? haha**

**What do you guys think of Larisa and Jeremy? Will Jeremy take Klaus' threat seriously or will there be another tear in Larisa's heart?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**xoxoxox**


	26. Help me guys! AN

Sorry you guys but the reason why I haven't been updating this story is because I have major writers block and if I can't think up an idea quickly then I'm going have to abandon the story because I honestly can't think of anymore surprises that can happen.  
So if anyone has any ideas and would like to PM me them, I'll be more than happy to try and merge them in with the story.  
If not then give me ideas about a new story I could write because I'm all out of ideas  
xoxoxo


End file.
